Dreams Come True: Sequel to Dream Confessions
by pumpkinpi
Summary: Three years after Sesshoumaru saw Kaguras’ soul in his dream she contacts him again only this time her soul is in danger…Some how Sesshoumaru must save her but how, read to find out…
1. Chapter 1

Dreams come True: Sequel to dream confessions

Summary: Three years after Sesshoumaru saw Kaguras' soul in his dream she contacts him again only this time her soul is in danger…Some how Sesshoumaru must save her but how, read to find out…

Chapter One: Castle and Hot springs

Sesshoumaru had just made his way back to his castle from a trip to Inuyasha's village. He paid a visit to his adopted human pup Rin and gave her a kimono and a few other items she will need. He wanted her to stay with him but too many of youkai enemies hated humans and he didn't want to put the child's life at risk. He knew they would try to use her against him like a certain spider did in the past. He still blamed himself for Rins' death in hell and that is not an experience he wishes to repeat. Not that he wouldn't be able to protect her, but she has experience enough pain in her short life time. Putting her happiness and safety first, he decided it would be best to place her in a human village. The best place for her was Inuyasha village. Since he and Inuyasha are no longer hated enemies, he knows Inuyasha and his pack will take care of Rin. He also thought it was a good idea for Rin to train with Kagome and become a miko. That way she will be capable of defending herself and with her kind hearted nature, she will be able to heal the sick and aide the injured.

As he flew over the castle he saw his small group of soldiers and servants line up in the court yard. They knew he would be arriving soon and went outside to greet him as always. The castle it self was built in a traditional Japanese style with four statues of Inu youkai in there true from sitting on the roof. One statue sat on each corner of the roof and their heads were held up in a proud regal fashion. The castle was made to blend in to the surrounding forest, making it hard for enemies invade. It's hard to attack something they can't see.

The pathway his servants and soldiers stood on lead to the large, arched, heavy wooden door was were Sesshoumaru landed gracefully as always. In doing so his small green retain Jaken lost his grip on his fluffy tail and hit the pathway face first, skidding a good five feet before coming to a stop. The servants that were lined up on the left side of the pathway bowed low before their King trying to conceal the snickers that were coming forth. The soldiers were two the right of the pathway kneeling to their General. Then managed to hold in their mirth from sheer discipline and control they learned in training. Inwardly however they were rolling on the ground holding their stomachs laughing at the klutz of a toad that is Jaken. Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked at Jaken as he struggled to pull his head out of the dirt.

Then Sesshoumaru gave a simple command:

"Rise." He said in a low deep voice. Every one except Jaken did so immediately. Sesshoumaru kick the toad in his side with enough force to dislodge his face from the dirt. The servants started to snicker a little while the soldiers could barely contain themselves. While Jaken was sputtering and gasping for air Sesshoumaru looked at his second in command of his small military and said.

"Report." The inu solider stepped out of line and kneeled before Sesshoumaru as he said. "Nothing unusual has occurred in your absence milord. Everything is peaceful no one seems to want to challenge you milord." The second in command sighed as if he was disappointed Sesshoumaru had no challengers. When an upstart did show their face his King took care of it on his own. Sesshoumaru had many enemies, but they were either afraid of him dead or waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Daini (second in command) was bored and wanted some action. Sometimes he wondered why his Lord kept an army within the castle in the first place.

"Of course no one will challenge the great Lord Sesshoumaru You should be grateful to be under milord protection, you sound as if you want our Lord to be attacked!!" He squawked. The second in command was getting ready to dive on the big mouth imp when Sesshoumaru glared at him, which was a non verbal command. He knew what that look meant and he stopped in his tracks, although he was seething on the inside Daini regained his composure. Then he pinned Jaken with his famous glare and said:

"Be silent Jaken." He said sounding a bit annoyed. Jaken bowed low and said.

"Please allow this lowly servant to offer his sincere apologies…"

"Jaken."

"Yes milord?"

"I will not repeat myself." Finally taking the hint Jaken shut his big beak. Sesshoumaru knew that Daini was a true warrior and felt useless. But Sesshoumaru didn't ask for help. If he needed help which was rarely he would demand it. Since he hasn't needed the soldiers' aide in who knows how long, they were restless. The only reasons he kept his soldiers and servants around is because they were loyal to his father.

"Everyone has eaten their evening meal have they not?" He asked addressing his second in command.

"Yes milord."

"Attend to your duties." He said calmly speaking to everyone and waving his hand in dismissal. All the servants and soldiers knew what they were suppose to be doing. They all went off to perform their tasks as Jaken stood by his Lord side awaiting his orders. Wanting to get some time to himself, he thought of something for Jaken to do.

"Jaken see to it that my bedchambers are prepared when I return."

Jaken stood there for a second then said.

"Where are you going milord?" Sesshoumaru growled low and put a lump on Jakens' head so fast that Jaken couldn't tell if he used his fist, a rock or his foot. While Jaken stumbled to the castle mumbling "Why does milord treat his loyal servant so harshly?" Sesshoumaru walked away as if nothing had occurred while thinking.

'That bothersome little toad will never learn to halt his tongue. Why do I even allow him to servant me?' He told Jaken to shut up but he just had to question him, which is something he hated. Most of the time he would ignore his questions but he was irritated more then usual today. Then he heard a loud squeak and a splash as he kept walking without glancing back. He knew Jaken had somehow managed to stumble all the way from the path to the pond. With a smirk on his face he though 'Amusement.' Sesshoumaru needed a little amusement especially because of what today remained him of. Now if only he could hear Rins giggles at the toads' mishaps, which would really make his day. Oh how he missed not having her by his side. His loyal servant was always aggravating, but he always managed to stimulate Sesshoumaru deadpan and sometimes dark sense of humor…still he missed his Rin.

After Sesshoumaru had transformed into his true form he hunted down a couple of boars for dinner. Since he was a huge dog in his true form he had a large appetite. Although he wasn't completely full he figured it would due for now, so he transformed back to his humanoid from and decided to take a bath in the hot springs and relax. It was the three year anniversary of Kaguras' death. "Three years since Naraku took you from me." He said to himself trying not to let his anger get the best of him. After all Naraku is dead and with his body destroyed, there is no way to bring him back and torture him for his crimes.

He stripped off all of his clothes, armor and weapons placed them neatly on a flat boulder. He had long silver hair with blue streaks that hung down to the back of his muscular calves. A blue crest moon adored his forehead and he had two maroon color strips on each cheek. He had golden eyes with cat like pupils. His eyes appeared cold most of the time but they also held years of wisdom. His ears had a pointed tip and his skin appear pale, yet it shined with a healthily glow. More maroon strips marked each side of his pelvis leading to a nest of silver and light blue curls. He has two strips on his ankles matching the ones on his wrist. He had two more strips that start at the small of his back, circling around his waist and curved upward to each side of his belly button. At the small of his back where the strips started, a small blue crest moon was there also. He was very tall with well defined muscles on every part of his body. Yes a beautiful creature indeed.

He stood there in all his naked glory as he looked at the setting sun. Soon the moon appeared giving him energy like the sun gives energy to humans. A gust of wind blew whipping his silver and blue tresses around his body as if the wind itself was embracing him. He is a creature of nature and he always had some type or connection with the wind. Sometimes when he walks the wind swirls around him as if he is its' focus point. In fact, the wind that seems to be centered on him affects the whole area he is in. When he calls forth his true form, the wind wipes around him as he transforms. Inuyasha has control of the wind when he uses the wind scar, but Sesshoumaru seems to have a special relationship with the wind.

'Perhaps that's why I was intrigued by her, why she was drawing to me.' He thought. Even though he was an animal and she was an elemental youkai, they both were connected with nature and they both are connected to the wind. Kagura was the wind and he seems to be bonded with the wind. Deep down he knew that they were soul mates.

When the wind stopped he finally walked gracefully into the hot springs relaxing as he thought about what it will be like to hold Kagura and to make love to her. He knew he would for he was Lord Sesshoumaru if it took five hundred years for her reincarnation to appear, she will be his. As far as he was concerned she already was.

After being up for two weeks straight he closed his eyes while his beautiful warrior kami like body soaked in the hot springs and said body soaked up the beams of the moon. Before dosing he sniffed the area as he always did for any potential threats. Finding none he allowed himself to drift to sleep. He rarely slept but when he did, he would always search out Kagura soul in his dreams never finding her. He longed to see her in his dreams again since that day by the cliff, but it seemed it was not to be. Oh how wrong he was…


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams come True: Sequel to dream confessions

Summary: Three years after Sesshoumaru saw Kaguras' soul in his dream she contacts him again only this time her soul is in danger…Some how Sesshoumaru must save her but how, read to find out...

Chapter 2: Surprise

_Dream Starts_

_Sesshoumaru woke up from his little nap to find that he wasn't in the same place he fell asleep in. Nor was he in the state of undress he was in when he fell asleep. He was fully clothed with his Bakusaiga and Tensaiga in his obi. It was dark but as he looked around with his enhance sight, he could see he was in his Fathers resting place. This surprised him because he hadn't dreamed about this place in years. He knew it was a dream because the only entrance to the neither he knew of was at the mountain of fire which is located on the other side of Japan. He knew he didn't fly there nor was he taken. Plus his instincts told him that he wasn't there in his physical form. What was even more surprising was the fact that he could smell the environment. Usually in any dream human or youkai, they can't smell anything but in this particular dream he can._

'_Perhaps a part of my mind, my senses has traveled to this place but why?' He thought as he looked around with a slightly puzzled look on his face that was barely noticeable. He knew he only been her on three different occasions. One was to retrieve the Tessaiga for the first time. The second time was to destroy Naraku. The third and final time was to find Kagura soul. This was directly after Naraku defeat. Since he hadn't dreamed about her in a while, he was hoping to see her at least one more time before her soul moved on. Some souls move on earlier then others. Some stick around for a little while denying the fact that they lost their lives. Others move on looking forward to their new life. Once he entered the world though, Tensaiga informed him that she was no longer in any of the regions. She was one of the souls that moved on early. He knew that she wasn't in hell because she would have told him so first of all. Secondly as far as he knew she was a full elemental youkai. Even though she was made from Naraku's flesh, she was made from the full youkai part not the human one. Youkai did not go to hell only humans did. Finally, both he and his sword would have sensed the aura of hell around her. So he came to the conclusion that she must have moved on to be reincarnated. A process that can take centuries. So he decided to simply wait patiently for her return. _

_His Tensaiga started to glow as his instincts and heart told him something is wrong._

'_All is not well with Kagura, something is amiss.' He thought as he looked up to the huge corpse catching an unusual scent_

"_Chichi." He mumbled. He recognized his scent of forest pine with a hint of lilies. He also recognized the scent of a powerful sprit intermingled with his father scent when he was alive. _

_Sesshoumaru thought as he flew toward his father's corpse. 'His soul should have passed on ages ago. Only his corpse should have remained. Could it be that his soul has been here for over 200 year? If that is the case why could I not sense it before?' _

_He came to the opening in his fathers' chest. As he entered his fathers body, he saw the alter Tessaiga once occupied glowing a bright blue and white color. The light surrounded a tall figure wearing spiked armor across his board shoulders. A large piece of fur hung from his shoulders like a cape. It appeared to be a part of his body. He had long silver hair with blue streaks pulled into a topknot (ponytail). He had a regal air about him; one would know he was royalty just by looking at him._

_As Sesshoumaru looked up at the alter his father stood on he said:_

"_Chichi, it is you." Sesshoumaru said in a low tone that had a hint of surprised in it. The slight widing of his eyes also showed how much it shocked him to see his fathers' sprit._

_The light died down as his father chuckled in a friendly matter. He rarely saw his son express any emotion when he was alive, so this was a rare treat._

"_Yes my son it is I. Your wondering why my sprit is lingering about in the neither world instead of moving on to be reincarnated." His father stated with a matter of fact tone. Some times Sesshoumaru thought his father was a Seer the way he read his thoughts._

_Sesshoumaru looked at him intently paying close attention to every detail of his father words. His father glided down of f the alter and walked within an arms length of his eldest son. The bones under his feet didn't make a sound as he made his way over to Sesshoumaru. Then he said:_

"_The Tensaiga and the Tessaiga keeps me in contact with the outside world. Tensaiga has a will of its own and both your and Inuyasha blades are connected. Although I wasn't allowed to physically interfere with my sons after my death, I made it so I could watch both of your progress."_

"_So, another reason you had the swords forged was to observe us." Sesshoumaru said. He already figured out many of the other reasons his father had those sword made. Although with his stubborn ways it took longer then it should have._

"_Yes I wanted my sons to treat each other as brothers not enemies. You as the eldest were to teach and guide Inuyasha. Inuyasha in turn was suppose to listen and teach you, which you both have done. I know you thought I just wanted to use you to help Inuyasha grow stronger. As you figured out that was not the case. I would never shun any of my pups." He said then he smile as he said:_

"_Both of my sons have surpass me and both of you have become allies. Inuyasha learned to accept himself for who he is, to trust others when he thought he could not and to put others ahead of his own desires. You learned that you are not a monster as you proclaimed yourself to be. You have learned compassion is a strength. Sorrow that helps you empathize with others and responsibility to protect those weaker than yourself. You both learned what it means to love and protect someone. You are now a true daiyoukai and lord of the Western Lands. I am very proud of both of you."_

_Sesshoumaru had an unreadable expression on his face. He was barely able to keep himself from smiling a genuine smile as he said: "Of course I became a true daiyoukai, did you except anything less from this Sesshoumaru?" He said in a self assured tone, trying to hide how humble he became around his father and how grateful to hear those words from the legendary daiyoukai._

_His father knew his son like the back of his hand. Knowing he was hiding his emotions he smiled and said:_

"_Of course 'this Inu Tashio' did not, why else would I have giving you the Tensaiga…I saw your true potential as a true youkai king." He said mimicking Sesshoumaru_

_Sesshoumaru had to repress the urge to roll his eyes as he smirked. The smirk left his face almost immediately as he asked in his blunt fashion:_

"_Why have you summoned me hear Father?" His father face took on a serious expression as he said._

"_You are lacking the one thing your brother has."_

"_And that is…" Sesshoumaru said frowning a bit, he did not feel like being compared to the hanyou._

"_Your soul mate at your side."_

"_She's dead, at first I presumed that she moved on to be reincarnated, are you going to tell me that my impression was incorrect."_

'_The pup has good instincts as always.' He thought as he said:_

"_No she did move on, but she was intercepted by her creator." He said with a frown. He knew about Naraku and the battle that took place on his corpse. He did not like him at all."_

"_What did Naraku do this time?" He said with anger in his voice, would they ever be rid of the spider bastard._

"_He intercepted her on her way to reincarnation, he is holding her captive. Not in hell itself but one of its counter parts."_

"_Chichi you knew of Kagura when she was alive is that why you watched her after her death?" He asked as if he knew the answer already._

"_Yes, however I was unable to stop this Naraku insect do to the fact that Kagura was born from him, but you as her soul mate can aide her."_

"_How long ago did he seize her?" He said baring his teeth._

"_The third anniversary of her death." He said with anger and frustration. His anger flared a bit, knowing that he could do nothing to the spider that causes his children all of these problems._

"_You said he took her to a counter part of hell. Hence, this part of hell must be within the abyss I visited when I was perfecting the Meidou technique." _

_His father had a bit of guilt in his eyes, knowing all the hell he literally put his eldest through, but it was the only way if he was going to get his act together._

_Sesshoumaru looked at all the variety of expressions that kept popping up on his father face as he mused:_

'_Indeed, my little brother has more of his ways then this Sesshoumaru will ever have.' Thinking about how expressive Inuyasha is. Of course he ignored the bad temper, stubborn streak or affinity for humans all three of them seem to have in common. _

_Thought in Sesshoumaru's case there are only a few humans he know and cares for. He had the tendency to act aloof toward anyone he didn't know. He also acted indifferently towards people he did know unless a situation arises that causes him to show his true feelings like someone's death for instance._

"_Yes my son he has become a part of hell himself, he took her sprit within himself before turning into an Abyss portal and disappeared. The only place she could be is in hell with him." He said frowning again._

_Sesshoumaru eyes flashed red for a second before regaining his composure so he could think things through. That temper of his coming into play again._

"_From what I was told, Naraku was a human who turned himself into a Hanyou. He would be able to enter hell along with the rest of the humans. He became one with that Shikon Jewel trinket. When it was destroyed he met his demise as well. So somehow he found a way to become a world of his own, he became a hell himself."_

"_I don't know exactly how he did it my son, but I know he must be stopped. He is using your soul mate for something sinister and the only one that can stop him is you. However to get to them you will need your brothers help, you will need his Tessaiga. If you do not that vile creature may come back to the world of the living." _

_Looking down at his Tensaiga which was glowing the whole time Sesshoumaru said. _

"_Perhaps there is a way to bring you back to the world of the living."_

_He put his hand on his shoulder and said. _

"_No my time among the living has passed, beside the Tensaiga cannot be used on the being from which it was forged from."_

_Sesshoumaru looked at his father whom was the same height, but was always wider then him. After looking at him for a while he said._

"_So be it." In his usual monotone voice._

_His father chuckled again knowing his son was hiding his emotions. Then he said:_

"_I don't have a lot of time left so tell your brother what I have told you and take care of each other."_

"_Will you visit him?" He asked wondering if his father would contact Inuyasha._

"_I can only watch over him through Tessaiga since it is the blade of the earth. Yours is the blade of heaven, connected to the sprit world therefore, he will only be able to see me when you are with him. However I will always watch over you." He said, then he did something Sesshoumaru hated, he gave him a bear hug picking him up of the ground. Now Sesshoumaru discovered that he could feel his air being squeezed out of him in a dream._

_Frowning Sesshoumaru remember how he could never break away from his father death grip._

'_Well not until now…' He thought with a wicked smirk._

_Using his daiyoukai strength with a lot more effort then he is use to using, he managed to break free from the hug. He landed gracefully on his feet and said:_

"_I am no longer a pup so stop this sentimental drivel; I have a mate to retrieve."_

'_Just like his mother…' Inu Tashio mused._

_Use to his son curt matter of speech, he ignored his comment giving him another quick hug before he said:_

"_So do I, Izayoi is waiting for me." Surprising to his father Sesshoumaru didn't show disgust at the mentioning of her name, he only bowed and said:_

"_We will meet again…."_

"_It better not be because of your death, I except, both my sons to live long and prosper." He smiled again. The bright light surrounds him again and with a flash of light he was gone._

_End of Dream._

Sesshoumaru woke up immediately. He could have sworn that he still felt the warmth of his fathers' hug. He brushed it off telling himself that it was just the hot spring heat on his skin. He dreaded the thought of having to go back to the one place where he felt like he failed his Rin, his human pup. The place where she died a second time. But he was Sesshoumaru he would do what had to be done without hesitation.

'I will find away to gain Inuyasha's assistance' He mused as he jumped out of the water.

He dressed quickly and in the middle of the night he rushed to his castle, snatched Jaken off of his futon, threw him on Ah-Un and strapped him in so he wouldn't fall off. He already knocked Jaken out before their departure. He didn't feel like hearing the toad's complaints. He was coming with him whether he wanted to or not. His only focus was get to Inuyashas' home as fast as he could and do the one thing he hated; ask…no Sesshoumaru will demand his help. He may have changed but he still was stubborn as hell. He would use force on the pup if necessary.

TBC.

A/N: I know it seems kind of weird but one of the meanings of Naraku name is 'hell' so I thought it would be neat to turn him into his name. A hell dimension inside of hell. One of the many layers of hell that some people believe in. I don't know if this is in the magna or not but in one episode, Inuyasha stated that youkai didn't go to hell, only humans did. When I read the arc when Rin dies in hell, the only youkai I saw was Sesshoumaru. Also I said Kagura is a full youkai because of her pointy ears. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams come True: Sequel to dream confessions

Summary: Three years after Sesshoumaru saw Kaguras' soul in his dream she contacts him again only this time her soul is in danger…Some how Sesshoumaru must save her but how, read to find out…

Chapter Three: Inuyasha Wake up Scent

Sesshoumaru along with an unconscious toad and a two headed dragon rushed off into the night heading straight for his brothers village. His instincts told him that he should get to his little brother abode as soon as possible. From his fathers' words, Naraku was plotting something evil and had to be stopped. Sesshoumaru knew that he was going to use Kagura to commit his heinous acts and Sesshoumaru didn't appreciate the spider using what is his.

'Naraku's action has prevented Kagura soul from reaching the reincarnation stage. If that pathetic excuse for a dead hanyou thinks he can take what belongs to this Sesshoumaru…he is gravely mistaken. Even in death I will find away to make him pay.' Sesshoumaru thought as a low growl erupted from his throat.

There was no way Sesshoumaru was going to let Naraku take his soul mate away from him permanently. It didn't matter that Naraku had found a way to turn himself into a dimension, Sesshoumaru would find away to eliminate him. First he had to gain Inuyasha's corporation. Then he would find out how Naraku gain enough power to attach himself to hell and become apart of it. Then find away to not only keep his soul to the next world, but eradicate it. Sesshoumaru the 'killing perfection' daiyoukai was planning on doing just that.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he said:

"Ah-Un I am going to make haste to Inuyasha's village, follow me as swiftly as possible." With that Sesshoumaru took off like a speeding bullet. Ah-Un was fast, but they could not match the daiyoukai speed, so they followed him as fast as they could.

The forest under Sesshoumaru was nothing but a brown and green blur as he past over them. As he approached the village, he decreased his aura to the point were it was almost undetectable. He knew that when his youkai energy was high, anyone miko, youkai, hanyou or even a normal human could feel it. It sent shivers down their spines. He didn't have the time or the patience to deal with the other villagers, so he toned down his aura. As he approached the town he thought:

'I will pay a quick visit to Rin and the Elderly miko before our departure.' He wanted to see his adopted pup and the woman caring for her before he left. Knowing that he was returning to the same place Rin died in for the second time, irritated him somewhat.

'This is a foolish emotion, why does this Sesshoumaru yearn to see the pup. I know that she is well, I can sense it.'

He didn't want to admit to himself that traveling back to that place will bring up some bad memories for him. He saved Rins' body, yet he could not revive her. He couldn't save Kagura's life either. What if he failed to save her soul from Narakus' clutches. Then Sesshoumaru scoffed to himself and mused:

'Tch, this Sesshoumaru self-doubt is ridiculous. I will not allow my past experiences to hinder my confidence. I shall use my gained knowledge to aide my objective.' Sesshoumaru knew that uncertainty will not help him free Kagura nor will arrogance. He decided that he will be confident, but careful. He will free his Kagura.

Everyone was in the village asleep when Kaede felt the presence of a strong youkai outside of her hut. However no one else except for Inuyasha noticed Sesshoumaru presence because of the cloaking of his aura. For now he only wanted the elderly miko and his little brother's attention.

Kaede came into the room where the front door to the hut was located and saw Sesshoumaru standing just in front of her hut door. She looked at the tall Inu standing in her hut and bowed as low as her aged body would allow her. He nodded to her in return and she said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru please come in and have a seat." She said as she gestured her hand toward one of the pillows on the floor. She would have offered him tea and something to eat, but from what Rin told her, Sesshoumaru didn't eat human food.

"There is no need; I will only be here for a short time." Sesshoumaru said in a deep calm voice.

"How may I help thee?" Kaede asked a bit puzzled wondering why he would show up in the middle of the night.

"Inuyasha and I have some busy to attend to, my retainer and mount will arrive shortly. I wish for them to stay in this hut. They will provide additional protection for Rin while we are away." He knew Jaken couldn't do much but Ah-Un was a powerful Ryu that will protect the entire village if ordered to do so by Sesshoumaru.

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru, is there anything else I can do for ye."

"I will have a quick audience with Rin before we leave."

"She's' in the back room resting, I will awaken her."

"Not necessary, I will." With that said he went to the back Room while Kaede made herself a pot of tea.

Rin was curled up on the futon under the covers. He remembered how she curled up in his tail whenever she thought he was distress or whenever she had nightmares. He could see the little moving lump under the blankets as he thought:

'It has been three years and she has barely grown. She will be a tiny woman, but this one will be a beauty. She won't have as much trouble keeping her soul mate; I will make sure of it.'

As far as he was concerned Rin had been through enough hell to last her five life times. He would protect her and her mate as long as possible to ensure her happiness. Of course he will never tell her this.

"Rin." He said waking her up. She heard his baritone voice and turned towards him rubbing her eyes and said:

"Lord Sesshoumaru…is that you." She said in a sleeping voice.

Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to roll his eyes at the girls' late alertness. She was training to be a miko yet when he gave off a little of his energy to wake her up, she acted sluggish. It didn't occur to him at the time that maybe it was because she trusted him. He said:

"Yes Rin."

She smiled as she attempted to crawl out of the bed to greet him. He placed his large hand very gently on her chest and easily pushed her back onto her futon and he kneeled down.

"Rin listen" He had her full attention. "Jaken will be staying with you and the miko until Inuyasha and I return.

"Yay, Master Jaken and Ah-Un are coming to visit!! But do you have to leave so soon milord you just got here." Her voice switched from excited to disappointed in the same sentence. He noticed that she started to question him more when she got older and it irritated him, but he ignored it. He did pay attention to the disappointment in her voice however. Not wanting to tell her everything and remind her of her time in hell he just said.

"To take care of some unfinished business."

"Alright, Lord Sesshoumaru will you be back to visit soon." Sesshoumaru ran his claws through her raven locks, a now familiar form of showing his affection for her as he said:

"Yes I will, in the mean time you will be on your best behavior and you will continue your miko lessons with the Kaede and Kagome, understand."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." She said as she gave him a quick peak on his cheek and he patted her head and stood as he said:

"Rest Rin." Rin instantaneously started to dose off as she said:

"Yes papa…I love you." She said and then promptly fell asleep. Sesshoumaru smiled a genuine smile. She actually called him Papa; maybe he would allow her to do so more often. The beautiful smile left his face quickly as he heard his brother in the other room.

"Hey Kaede, what the hell is Sesshoumaru doing here in the middle of the night?"

Before Kaede could say a word Sesshoumaru stepped into the room. Inuyasha addressed Sesshoumaru and said:

"Well...ya did wake me up out of a sound sleep with your scent…Hey! Where are ya going?"

Inuyasha said as Sesshoumaru stepped past him. Then Sesshoumaru said:

"Come Inuyasha." This caused Inuyasha to frown and said:

"You came all the way here to give me orders; you could learn to ask sometimes ya know."

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks as Inuyasha said this. He was already aggravated and his patience was wearing thin. Trying to stay in control he reached back with his left arm, grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him outside into the forest area.

"Get offa me!" Inuyasha said as he tried to free himself from Sesshoumarus's iron grip. Sesshoumaru only swung Inuyashas' body around to face him and held each of Inuyasha upper arms tightly. He narrowed his eyes and sent Inuyasha a glare that made a shutter slightly.

"The hell…" Inuyasha said, before he could finish Sesshoumaru snarled and said in a sharp tone:

"Be quiet, and pay heed to my words. I require you to wield the Tessaiga. Use the Meidou technique to open the abyss to hell so we may both gain passage to that world."

"WHAT?!" What the fuck would make you want us to go to hell again. Haven't we been through that already?!" Inuyasha said struggling to break free. His brother must have lost his mind. Then he senses something he doesn't ever remember sensing on the powerful elder brother, fear. It wasn't a fear of Sesshoumaru mortality though, it was something else.

"Father was able to contact me though a dream because of my connection to Tensaiga. He informed me that Naraku has found away to turn himself into one of the layers of hell. He has taken Kagura soul into his world. If he is not stopped, he may find a way to live again."

"It could have just been a dream Sesshoumaru, Narakus' dead there is no way he can come back!!" Inuyasha said with certainty.

"Father told this Sesshoumaru that he was proud of both of us, proud of you for learning to trust, accepting yourself for who you are and learning to put others ahead of your own desires. He stated that as the eldest, I was to teach and you were to listen. Do you really want to risk the entire pack lives because you were too obstinate to listen as Father wishes little brother?"

Sesshoumaru started at him with an intense fire burning in his eyes. This was unusual, for Inuyasha only knew Sesshoumaru to have coldness in those eyes. That Sesshoumarus' words and his scent of fear got Inuyasha to listen.

Inuyasha face was full of surprise before his expression changed.

'No that bastard will not win, I…we won't let him no matter what.' Inuyasha thought.

His eyes were full of fire and determination. He didn't want to believe that the monster could come back, but if that is the case he will do anything to stop him. He will not allow him to hurt any of his friends. Inuyasha noticed how stressful Sesshoumaru was when he mentioned Kaguras' name. It was as if Sesshoumaru was deeply concern for her. Inuyasha found that he was worried about her as well. Even though she did give him hell in the past, she did come through for the Inu tachi in the end when she saved Kohaku. He made a mental note to ask Sesshoumru about his connection to Kagura later. Right now he had other things to focus on.

"Keh. Alright fine, but I have to tell Kagome what's' going on before I leave." Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha and his little brother headed back to his hut.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye and said:

"Don't forget to tell your mate that she cannot follow, for the jaki in hell kills humans."

Sesshoumaru said. He knew how stubborn Kagome could be and he knew she would want to follow Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He said. He went back to his hut and told Kagome what Sesshoumaru said. Kagome was really worried but, trust in their ability to return. She followed Inuyasha into the forest holding back her tears as she did so. She greeted Sesshoumaru with the new nick name she gave him 'Brother in Law'. Both brothers glared at her, but she paid them no mind. She hugged and kissed Inuyasha and gave Sesshoumaru a quick hug causing him to frown. He turned has back on the two of them and said:

"Enough with the sentiment lets go, Inuyasha." He said in an impatient authoritative tone.

"Keh. Don't get your panties all twisted I'm commin (coming)."

Normally Sesshoumaru would have gave him a right hook for that remark, but has mind was too preoccupied with Kagura.

Kagome grabbed his wrist gaining his attention. She looked into his golden depths and said:

"I love you Inuyasha."

"Same here. Don't tell the others until the morning okay." He said in a soft voice.

"I won't." She said giving him one last kiss before he followed his brother.

Kagome went back to the hut and cried, unable to sleep for the rest of the night.

Inuyasha whips out his transformed Tessaiga and says.

"Well let's go kick Naraku ass again, that's one twisted bastard this world doesn't need."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha unleashed his attack. They both stepped through the portal to hell in search of Naraku and Kagura…

A/N: Hope you like. Please review, but no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams come True: Sequel to dream confessions

Summary: Three years after Sesshoumaru saw Kaguras' soul in his dream she contacts him again only this time her soul is in danger…Some how Sesshoumaru must save her but how, read to find out…

Chapter 4: Enter The Meidou

Everything seemed to pass by in slow motion as they entered the world of the damned. All Inuyasha could see now was blackness and stars. The stars and the floating always made him a bit sick to his stomach.

'Damn I hate this, that bastard Naraku is going to pay big time just for making me come here. More importantly for all the fucked up shit he has done.'

"Come" Sesshoumaru ordered. Broken from his thoughts it took him a second to process what Sesshoumaru said as he floated by his side.

"Huh? How am I supposed to do that? It's not like I can move around much you know." Sesshoumaru placed part of his tail in front of Inuyasha face.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said again.

"I am going to take flight, I suggest you grab it." Figuring that it was better then floating around and getting nowhere, he agreed. As soon as he grabs his tail Sesshoumaru took off like a flying bullet.

"OY! Slow down will ya. I'm gonn-"Before he could finish they landed on what looked like a stone bridge. They both landed gracefully although Inuyasha landed hard into a crouched position like a dog, while Sesshoumaru floated down.

"You are going to what?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he turned around to look at Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha showed him by thrown up stew all over the walk way. After he finished he stated the obvious.

"Throw up." Sesshoumaru raised his arched left eyebrow as if to say 'duh, I can see that fashion.'

Then he said:

"I see, motion sickness." He scoffed. How could a hanyou that jumps around all the time with no problem get motion sickness?

"No, It's the place itself, I get sick when I come here. Last time I was here I passed out because of the wounds Naraku gave me. When I woke up I was sick the whole time. I think it's got something to do with my human half." He said as he got up wiped his mouth and headed towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away as his little brother caught up to him as they walked he said.

"Indeed, humans are suitable to the jaki here, it will kill them easily." He said with a frown as he thought about how it killed Rin. Then he said:

"However your youkai half is keeping you alive, hence that is why you are ill instead of dead."

"What about you Sesshoumaru, last time we where here you were fading away, won't you fade away again?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Do not fret for my well being little brother, I will not fade, this Sesshoumaru has the whole Tensaiga in his possession." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he thought:

'Why does he always have to talk like that?!'

"I ain't worried about ya, it was just a question?!" Inuyasha said defensively. As an after thought he added:

"And what about me I didn't fade last time when we were in limbo, why."

"Tch, because this Sesshoumaru handed the Meidou over to you, it kept you from disappearing. To answer your other inquisition, we both assist each other last time we left this place. You will know what to do when the time comes."

"How in the hell did you know I was going to ask how we were going to get out of here?" He wondered. he didn't want to break the Tensaiga again and use it as a guide that could make Sesshoumaru fade away. Even though he was able to free both of them before Sesshoumaru faded, he didn't want to risk it.

"Observant." Sesshoumaru said simply. The whole time they were having this little question and answer session, Sesshoumaru was checking their surroundings to see if he sensed any danger. Nothing was around, now however something approaches.

"I don't smell any sign of Naraku how do we find him, and what does he want with Kagura."

"You can't smell him or any of the other specters because they have no physical body. However this Sesshoumaru will be able to detect both of them."

"Oh cause of the Tensaiga that why…" He was cut off when Sesshoumaru threw his hand up and said.

"Silence, something is coming." Inuyasha frowned at being ordered around and his second question being ignored, but he decided to ask him about Kagura again later. Besides Sesshoumaru was right, he could hardly smell anything and it is best to stay alert.

"Get back."

"Eh, why?" Inuyasha said confused.

"You cannot destroy a spirit."

"Oh, so I am just one big walking key." He said a little irritated, he wanted some of the action to.

"Yes, however you may prove useful later, now out of the way." He said as he pushed Inuyasha behind him with his left hand and drew his Tensaiga with the right. Inuyasha was pushed to roughly and ended up falling on his rear.

"Hey watch it." Inuyasha said as he jumped up. Sesshoumaru ignored him as he got into a fighting stance to face off against the forthcoming spirit.

"What the fuck…" Sesshoumaru heard mumbled over his shoulder as the bridge begun to shake and crumble. Next thing they knew, a huge beast burst through the bottom of the bridge about five feet in front of them. Sesshoumaru didn't move nor did his impassive expression change. But on the inside he was burned with rage. He didn't have time to deal with this shit.

Inuyasha look up at the three headed huge dog with black fur. Each head and a mouth full of sharp fangs. The heads where barking and snarling getting ready to attack. Then Sesshoumaru calmly said.

"A hell hound huh, nothing but a minor annoyance."

"Well the bastard looks like it's seriously pissed." Inuyasha said as his muscles tensed and he grabbed the hilt of his Tessaiga on reflex.

The beast leaped at them and tried to crush them with its massive paws, but the brothers were too fast for it. Inuyasha figured that if he can't kill the beast, he could make himself useful by distracting it. They jumped back to avoid being smashed the Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lunged toward the spirit.

"Hey ugly, get ready to feel the power of my Tessaiga, WINDSCAR" Inuyasha shouted as he scent a huge powerful strike against the hell hound right side.

"Do you lack the intelligence to follow simple command?" Sesshoumaru said in an annoyed voice as he managed to slice off one of the heads on the far left.

"Tch, like I can do that." He said when he landed in front of the beast. As planned the windscar distracted the beast, but didn't hurt it. It also managed to piss the spirit off because they lost one of their heads in the process. They roared in anger at the Inu brothers, a roar that promises death.

Taking on a mock fighting stance, knowing his sword has no effect on it, Inuyasha shouted "RED TESSAIGA!" He was trying to by Sesshoumaru time to finish the beast off.

'That asshole better make it quick.' Inuyasha thought while he was trying his best to bluff the beast.

Sesshoumaru used his speed and flight to fly over the beast heads. He looked out the corner of his eye in Inuyasha's direction as he did so. With his Tensaiga held out in front of him in a horizontal fashion, he made a180 degree turn. At the same time he made a large arc with the Tensaiga cutting the beast in half. The energy from the blade went straight through the hell hound. Inuyasha widen his eyes as said energy headed in his direction. He narrowly flipped over the blade energy, missing it by a hair as it passed him the energy cut into the snake trying to get behind him, killing it instantly. Inuyasha heard it scream and turned around just in time to see the spirit turn into ash. Angry that he couldn't sense the snake approaching behind him, he said thank you in his begrudging way.

"You could have warned me you know!!"

'Stupid pup.' Sesshoumaru thought as he sheath his sword and gave Inuyasha a bored look.

"Do not be such a fool; you know as well as this Sesshoumaru that the Tensaiga cannot cut living flesh."

"Oh yeah…well you still could have said 'look out' 'behind you' or something! Even if the Tensaiga can't kill me, that thing could have."

"This Sesshoumaru did not, get over it. You will not die as long as you are with me. And Inuyasha next time, do not interfere unless told to do so." Inuyasha frowned in frustration; Sesshoumaru could really grate on his nerves.

"I just distracted it for you that's all and your welcome...a-and nevermind!!" Inuyasha started to ask 'since when do you care what happens to me.' Then he thought:

'Oh, yeah because you need me to escape, you need your key.' Then a hint of sadness shined in his golden orbs.

"Your pack needs you Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru will take you back to them they way he found you." Sesshoumaru did a lot of nasty things, but he rarely lied. If he said he was going to do something he would do it. Knowing that that was Sesshoumaru way of reassuring his value is beyond that of a key, the sadness left his eyes.

"Now cease this useless chatter and follow me."

"Grrrrrrrrrrr, Fine! But only because of what the old man said." Inuyasha knew Sesshoumaru spoke the truth when he told him about his dream.

"Address Chichi with respect, Inuyasha." He said with a hint of anger in his tone. He still had the up most respect for his late Chichi.

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled, frowning and choosing to ignore his elder brother.

Tensaiga started to pulse and Sesshoumaru thought:

'As I suspected the Tensaiga will lead us to Kagura's location.' He begun to walk in that direction gradually increasing his speed.

"What does Naraku want with Kagura anyway and how did he end up here, I thought he was trapped in the Shikon jewel." Inuyasha said as he hurried to catch up.

"What did your miko wish for after she became trapped in the Jewel?" He asked trying to put the pieces together.

"She didn't wish anything, she told the jewel to 'disappear from this world.' "

"Heaven, Hell, Earth and the Netherworldd…Chichi saw him right before he took Kagura." Inuyasha continued to listen as Sesshoumaru said:

"Inuyasha, the miko didn't say which world she wanted the jewel destination to be did she."

Still walking by his side in his own thoughts he answered:

"No, why?"

"Since he became one with the jewel, when he perished, he became the new Magatsuhi. The miko told the jewel to disappear from Earth. Since he is one with the jewel, he wouldn't not be able to return to our world through reincarnation. So the spider figured out away to crawl between both worlds of the dead huh. However there has to be more to it then that…"

"Keh, I get that but the question is how…and why would he want to go to hell and drag Kagura with him."

Then Sesshoumaru looked at his little brother out of the corner of his golden right eye as they walked. Inuyasha so fury in those golden orbs and he could have sworn that he say a flash of red for a second. He knew that cold calculating anger wasn't directed toward him, but it still sent an ice cold shiver up his spine.

"The bastard somehow plans to use Kagura to gain access to the world of the living."

Inuyasha look up at him in confusion and said:

"I get that the asshole can't come back on his own, but what I don't get is why would he use Kagura? I know she was on our side and everything, but how did she get a soul when she was Naraku incarnation?"

"Her deeds helped her develop a soul; the Tensaiga completed her soul, thus giving her a chance to be reincarnated." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Oh, so you tried to bring her back and couldn't and the Tensaiga gave her the chance to have a second life." Inuyasha said surprisingly wisely.

"Yes." He said simply trying to calm himself.

"Wow, so you really cared about her huh?" Inuyasha said to himself softly.

'Yes this Sesshoumaru does, has for a long time.' He admitted to himself. However he didn't dignify Inuyasha question with a response as he said.

"How Naraku came to be a dimension of hell is another perplexing enigma we need to solve. We will need to know how he came to be, in order to eradicate him form existence."

'Just totally ignore me, ass. He is right though, we have to figure out what's making him tick.' Inuyasha thought.

"Prepare yourself Inuyasha we will be approaching Naraku soon." Sesshoumaru said.

"Keh. I am ready for anything." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically as he looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. He raised his right arched eyebrow in disbelief. Inuyasha wasn't ready for that snake earlier and he knew it.

"What's that look for……hey if ya thinking about earlier, that doesn't count." Inuyasha said defensively after he figured out what that look was for.

"If a mistake cannot be avoided, you should learn from them instantly. That's if you want to live."

Before Inuyasha could response Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice. He said:

"We have arrived." He said looking up. Out of nowhere hell birds swooped down upon them, Hell hounds and giant Cyclops spirits appeared from below them. They were surrounded by hell creatures of all kinds.

"Typical Naraku, using minions to hide behind…pathetic." He said in a low dangerous tone. Then he said:

"Inuyasha, use your claws and blade on the birds, this Sesshoumaru will handle the rest. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and said:

"Keh, it looks like we have our work cut out for us. Oh well this should give us a good warm up before we get to Naraku." He said with bravo. He pulled out his sword. At the same time, Sesshoumaru pulled his Tensaiga out of its sheath. The both cracked their knuckles the way they usually did and charged into battle…

A/N: How did Naraku end up in hell, how he became a dimension, exactly what does he plan to do with Kagura… all these will be revealed later on in the story. All hell breaks lose in hell. Oh yeah and I know that Sesshoumaru mother could open up the Mediou with her stone. But since she told Sesshoumaru 'don't expect me to do this again' for this fan fiction not only will she bring anyone back to life, but the Mediou stone could only be used one time like one of Hosinkis' the Jewel youkai black pearl could only be used once. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: All Hell Breaks lose…

A/N: Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. Oh and sorry if this chapter is too short.

"WINDSCAR!!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his Tessaiga in an upward arc. The energy from the blade cut through many of the birds of hell killing them instantly. One of the birds charged at Inuyasha head first intending to impale him with its beak. Inuyasha jumped over the bird and performed a cork screw flip before landing on the birds back. Using his unorthodox fighting style, he grabbed the back of the birds' neck forcing it to fly towards its comrades. As he steered with his left hand, he used his right hand to wield the Tessaiga, slashing through many birds as he passed them. One of the birds almost landed on top of Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru being the observant being he was saw it coming. He jumped back to lure one of the creatures in front of him forward. Just as the hell hound pounced to attack him, the large bird falls on it knocking it off the bridge. Sesshoumaru immediately sent a wave of purifying energy from the Tensaiga down towards the beast as it fell. He heard it howl in the distance as it was eradicated.

Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised by his brother antics in the least. Though Inuyasha battle tactics were unconventional. He knew exactly why his brother was riding on top of the hell bird like a cowboy riding a wild horse. He was riding the birds to get out of the spirits way he couldn't kill; and using the birds' bodies as projectiles to help distract the spiritual beast Sesshoumaru was fighting. Though it was a far cry from Inuyasha head on offensive technique it was quite effective.

'Using offensive and defensive attacks simultaneously huh…impressive little brother.' Sesshoumaru thought as he sliced through another snake spirit. He spoke as he continued to hacking his opponents to pieces.

"Your barbaric fighting method was actually useful Inuyasha…astonishing." He said in a calm deep voice. It was Sesshoumarus' way, begrudging thanking and insulting him at the same time. After all the bird could have fell on top of him, but Inuyasha knew he would move out of the way on time. The comment was loud enough to be heard by Inuyasha sensitive ears.

"Keh. Your welcome jackass." He said half heartily as he slashed through another bird with his blade. Still making it rain birds on top of the enemy heads.

Sesshoumaru continued to use his lighting speed, cutting through many of the sprits before they had a chance to make a move upon him. Four large green muscular Cyclops's stayed out of the fight for a while choosing to gage their opponents while they fought with the other creatures. When they saw the two Inu brothers overwhelming their fellow companions they sprinted into action. Seeing Sesshoumaru as the bigger threat, three of the Cyclopes charged at him while one flew into the air and when after Inuyasha.

"Oh fuck!!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped from his current method of transportation to another bird, dodging the Cyclopes coming at him like a bullet. The hell bird he was riding wasn't as lucky for it was torn to pieces by the specters claws.

"Roarrrrrrrrrrrrr." The gravel voice sounded, angry that it missed it target. Inuyasha growled in response and shouted:

"Bring it on fucker." He said as he pretend to charge the beast only to dodge him by jumping to another hell bird. The second one he was riding was destroyed as well by the Cyclopes claws.

'I can't keep this shit up forever.' He thought as he was chased by the beast.

As one of the Cyclopes buddies attacked his little brother, Sesshoumaru flew into the air to attacked the Cyclops only to be surround by three of them in mid-air. He scowled annoyed by all of the low level specters standing in his way. After they stared at him for a while he spoke:

"Come at me, pathetic ghouls." He said in a low dangerous tone as he glared at them, daring them to make a move. With bestial war cries they charged him. The first one that reached him was decapitated when Sesshoumaru quickly flew over its body as it came straight at him. He maneuvered his body so he was upside down, then angled his Tensaiga so it was pointed downward and swung his sword across the ghoul neck using his right hand. He moved so quickly that the other Cyclops's barely saw him move. The cut was clean and the Cyclopes died immediately. He completed his somersault and was upright again. One Cyclopes was two his right while the other one was toward his left. He looked pass them and saw that Inuyasha had destroyed most of the birds and was playing 'kept away from the ugly Cyclops.' After seeing this, Sesshoumaru went into action.

Right after he beheaded the first Cyclopes, he went to grab Inuyasha who was far away from the bridge and on the last bird of hell. If Inuyasha falls and he doesn't get to him in time, he might as well bid his brother goodbye. Not ready to lose the only sibling he has (the one he had just started to develop a civil relationship with) he flew toward him. He knew if he died he could revive him, but it was the principle. He told him he would take him back to the village the way he found him and he meant it. As he flew toward Inuyasha his path was blocked by the other two fast moving Cyclops's.

Sesshoumaru looked impassively at the spirits and he did something unexpected. He hurled his Tensaiga horizontally at the two Cyclopes. They barely managed to dodge it as the force of the throw gave the Tensaiga an incredible velocity. It rotated like Sango's Boomerang bone. Then Sesshoumaru draw the Tensaiga sheath with his left hand just as the blade reached its intended target. Just as the beast was closing in on Inuyasha; the Tensaiga cut it in half killing it instantly. Inuyasha managed to catch the blade by the hilt in his hands as he thought:

"Oh shit that was close, man that bastard could move." Then the sword started to vibrate in his hands and he released it guessing what would happen next...

'Damn the bastard is good, his name definitely suits him. I ain't telling him that though.' He thought as he fought with the last bird.

The two Cyclopes glared angrily at Sesshoumaru as they saw there brother get cut in half. They both turn their attention toward Sesshoumaru and lunged at him. Figuring he was no danger to them without his weapon, they thought he would be easy to defeat. When they approached Sesshoumaru he smirked evilly as he held the Tensaiga sheath up. He didn't move from the spot he floated in as he waited for their attack. Snarling and roaring in anger they were three feet away from him when Tensaiga came out off no where and sliced through both of the beast diagonally. He caught the blade in his right hand and replaced his sheath in his obi with the left one.

Sesshoumaru flew back to the bridge and landed gracefully in front of their remaining opponents as Inuyasha guided the bird he was riding toward the hostile crowd of spirits. He cut the hell bird head off as he headed straight for the crowed. He did a back flip of the dead bird and land by Sesshoumaru side as the bird crashed into many of the spirits injuring them.

"Not bad Jackass, not bad at all." Inuyasha smirked as he looked up at Sesshoumaru whom attention was on the crowed in front of them. While getting in a fighting stance to attempt district the ghouls again, he stopped when he heard Sesshoumaru voice.

"Your gratitude in noted pup, now get back." He said in a monotone voice. Inuyasha frowned at being called a pup, but he stepped back and sheathed his sword. He mumbled something about stupid egotistical older brothers and how he was a mated adult.

Ignoring Inuyashas' comments he glared at the crowd of sprits that begun to cower in fear. He held his Tensaiga vertically in front of his face with the sharp edge pointed outward as it begun to glow light blue. His whole body begun to glow the same color as an unnatural wind whipped through his hair. Inuyasha had to shield his eyes from the wind and bright light as in intensified. Inuyasha could have sworn that it looked like his brother was…praying. Using the same technique he used to purify the souls in hell when Rin died a second time, he said:

"Purify." And huge bolts of energy shot at every spirit in the area, but instead of saving their souls like he did the humans, the attack destroyed all of the specters instantly.

Inuyasha looked around at the almost empty area in shock and asked:

"Jeez if you could have done that in the first place why didn't you!! And since when can you use a-a purity attack, I thought you could only cut through spirits and destroy them?!" He said a little upset. His brother always seemed to hide important details from him. One of them being that he could purify evil spirits like a miko could.

"That is none of your concern, besides you wanted the exercise did you not." He stated as he glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to tell him about how he feels about hell nor did he want to tell him about how the purify technique reminds him of the time he failed Rin.

Inuyasha growled.

"Keh. I was just talking shit dumbass…fuck it, I'll ask ya about it letter. Anyway where the hell do we go from here?

"There Baka." He said as if Inuyasha should have known. Sesshoumaru nodded his head toward the opening up ahead. It looked like a black wormhole with gray clouds swirling in a circular pattern.

"That's Narakus' New form…" Inuyasha said as he stared at it.

"Come." Sesshoumaru said as he thrust his tail out toward Inuyasha so he could grab it. Waking up from his stupor, Inuyasha grabbed it and said:

"Don't go so fast this…shit!! " He was cut off as Sesshoumaru took off like a lightly bolt through the portal, into Naraku's world…

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please Review :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kagura?

A/N: To all my readers and reviewers thanks for your support. Now on with the next chapter.

Inuyasha face was turning from it usual lightly tan color to a sickly green. At that moment it looked as if Jaken and Inuyasha were related, not Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"Fuck Sess…shou...maru you're going to make me…" Inuyasha said the words through clenched teeth and tightly shut eyes as he tried to keep his bile at bay.

"Vomit." Sesshoumaru said casually as his youkai speed increased. He made sure to maneuver his tail away from himself so when Inuyasha did throw up it would not get on his person. His garments were expensive and he simply refused to let his motion sickness prone brother ruin them.

Then it happened, Inuyasha puked and the bile burned his throat as it came shooting out of his mouth like water shoots out of an advanced super soaker water gun. After he coughed and spit to clear his throat he croaked out:

"You asshole, you made me lose all that good food Kaede made!" He snapped. The always ravenous Inuyasha hated to waste food especially in this matter.

"This Sesshoumaru will not apologize for your motion sickness Inuyasha." He said haughtly. It wasn't his fault his little brother couldn't hold his dinner. Besides he was in a hurry and since Inuyasha couldn't keep up with him had to drag him along for the ride.

"Keh, like I expected an apology for a stubborn prick like you. I wish I could have turned around and puked all over your high and mighty ass." He said frowning as they were still passing through the dark portal.

"Be wary of your tongue brat, this Sesshoumaru said he would ensure your safe return to your village, however he did not say what he would do to you after we have reached the village…" He said in a low dangerous tone, which helped covey the exact meaning of his words.

Inuyasha catching on to the threat retorted:

"If anybody going to get messed up when we get back it will be…oofph" The sound of air left Inuyasha lungs as he hit the stone ground face first. Inuyasha had a few choice words for his brother, but forgot those words as he got up and stood beside his Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood there with a look of determination on his face as he checked out their surroundings. The ground was a rusty color and wasn't smooth in the least. There were large pits, in the ground. The pits were filled with magma and the volcanos were filled with lava that was ready to erupt. Screams could be heard in the distance by the Inu brothers. These screams of tortured souls were mixed with another type of scream. A scream that would send a shiver up a normal person spine and fill them with dread. Sesshoumaru however was not a normal person; he stood still as a statue as he listened to the sounds of this new dimension of hell, this new Naraku. The slightest hint of anxiety sent a pang through his chest. He wasn't worried about himself; he was worried about what Naraku had done to Kagura. What was he doing to her at this very moment?

Inuyasha on the other hand barely suppressed his shiver as he was filled trepidation. His hand gripped the hint of his blade to calm himself a bit. He knew that the sword was hardly any good in hell but it made him feel better just to have it with him. After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha finally spoke and said:

"What the fuck is all that noise and who are all of those people screaming in pain." Inuyasha said as his brother started to walk off to the right. He hurried to follow. Sesshoumaru scowled as he turned to look out the corner of his eye. With narrowed eyes he said:

"Innocent tormented souls that cowardly bastard Naraku has trapped more souls here then this Sesshoumaru expected." He said in a low tone signaling that he was pissed. He remembered the time he was in hell with Rin when he saw all of those dead humans piled up as if they were garbage. The master of hell wanted Rin to join that pile, but he stopped him and he purified those souls. This was much worst however; it was as if the sick twisted spider got off on torturing souls, making them actually feel pain. Sesshoumaru was able to sense all this from smell alone. Even in death these spirits couldn't find peace.

'Where is that so called Master of hell? Does he not know of Narakus' larking about, steeling souls?' He thought as he listened to those tormented screams again. By smell he could tell that some of the spirits were youkai and hanyou brought her from the neither world others where humans. It was probable that they were on their way to heaven to be reincarnated before Naraku intercepted them and brought them to such a forsaken place.

'That weak creature was incapable of taking over earth so he created his own imitation of hell to rule…ridiculous.'

After a few moments he spoke again:

"The other racket you hear are banshees. Naraku uses those creatures to torture the spirits minds. Do not let their screams fill you with fear. They will burrow into the core of your soul and use your apprehension to destroy you."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding and looked at him, silently thanking him for the warning. Sesshoumaru only waved him off as if his thanks was not needed. After all he did tell him he was going to take him back to the village the way he found him…alive. Inuyasha ignored him waving off his gratitude and frowned as he thought about what Sesshoumaru had just told him and said:

"That sadistic fuck up, he never quits. It bad enough they are dead, but he has to fuck up their after life as well." Inuyasha said frustrated and angry.

"My sentiments exactly little brother." Sesshoumaru said in a low tone. He knew he could be a cold blooded ruthless bastard at times, but he also knew he was… dare he thought…good compared to Naraku. Now that saying something since Sesshoumaru never thought of himself as good, and gets annoyed when someone points out his 'good deeds.' Although he would never admit it out loud; Naraku is better at being evil then he ever was. Naraku has done some misdeeds that even Sesshoumaru would not commit.

As they spoke, they headed towards a huge old looking raven black castle with three pointed roof tips. On the top of the castle sat three large black widow spiders that looked like they were moving. The castle sat between two dormant yet deadly looking mountains. The screams sounded like they were coming from behind the castle.

"This type of castle perfect for a creep like him." Inuyasha said. Then he asked:

"Is Kagura in there?"

"Yes. Be on your guard, something is amiss." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Right." Inuyasha said as his hand stroked the hilt of Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru pulled his Tensaiga from its sheath as he took a battle stance ten feet away from the large steel black door.

"Why did we stop, she's in there ain't she?" Inuyasha said. He wanted to kick some spider hanyou ass now! What were they waiting on?

"Our enemy approaches us; do your ears lack their ability in hell as well as your nose?" He asked with an irritated tone. Sesshoumaru knew he was letting those screams distract him, which was not tolerable since he specifically told him to be on guard. And why did the brat insist on questioning him. Granted he had answered his questions in hope that their cooperation could be the key to saving Kagura and destroying the spider for good. But now he was just getting annoyed.

"No I haven't ya-" Inuyasha snapped but was cut off with a large hand over his mouth. Then Sesshoumaru said.

"Be silent and perhaps you can hear their foot steps." Surprising Inuyasha did as he was told and sure enough he heard someone coming toward them despite all of the screams.

A few moments later the door seemed to open on there own and a beautiful woman stepped out.

She was stark naked with bruises and cuts all over her body. Her raven locks, which was smeared with blood hung down to her thighs. Said locks were the only thing covering her modesty. Her dark red eyes with lighter red irises looked up at Sesshoumaru with anguish. His eyes widen at the sight and smell of the woman. The last time he saw her was in his dream when he couldn't smell her. Now that he could get a whiff of her scent, a small part of him wished he couldn't. He smelled her blood, tears, pain, humiliation….she had been tortured. Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed in anger at the state the woman was in.

Inuyasha looked at her with wide concerned eyes. They may have had their quarrels in the past, but in the end she came through for his pack. She saved Kohaku and lost her life in the process.

"Kagura, what has that fuck up psycho done to you." He said in almost a whisper. Sesshoumaru orbs flashed red for a few seconds and he growl low in his throat as he looked at Kagura damaged spirit form. She fell to her knees as she looked up at the two Inu brothers. She reached out her right hand as if she was silently asking for help. Inuyasha was about to rush forward and assist her when he felt a strong grip on his upper arm, forcing him to halt his steps. While Sesshoumaru stared at Kagura he said:

"Do not approach her any closer." He said as he glared at her. Kagura drop her as if all hope was lost. Her longer wavy locks framed her face as she did so. Only to slowly raise her head again; an evil smirk was plastered all over her face when she spoke:

"So you figured me out Lord Sesshoumaru your not nearly as gullible as your stupid little brother." When she articulated however it wasn't her voice coming from her ruby red lips, it was her fathers'.

"You are truly a fool spider, did you actually believe you could trick this Sesshoumaru nose by mixing your stench with Kaguras' scent." He said with a sneer. Even if Kagura was born from Naraku flesh, Sesshoumaru had always been able to detect a large difference in their aroma.

Inuyasha growled. He realized what was going on as soon as Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm and glared at the woman in front of them. He wanted so badly to slice into the putrid bastard with his claws, but he could not. However his temper got the better of him as he tried to charge the women as he shouted:

"Naraku you rotten piece of shit, let her go!!!"

However Sesshoumaru still had a grip on his arm and manage to hold him back as he spoke:

"Humph, hiding inside a woman spirit, your own offspring no less…Insignificant specter." The left side of his mouth curled up into an evil smirk as he held up his Tensaiga. Naraku saw the promise of his death Sesshoumaru was making and replyed:

"Kukuku as if you would kill your soul mate to get to me" He said as Sesshoumaru glare intensified.

"Yes, I have known every since I died that her what humans would call fate was to be at your side. It is ironic that the daughter of one of your most hated enemies is the one you were destined to be with. However the truly powerful ones make their own destiny, which is why I will ensure that her so called fate will not be fulfilled. I have other plans for this little traitor." He said as he extended Kagura claws and forced her to cut herself across her face. Naraku released his control over Kagura just long enough so she could cry out in pain as her claws cut her face. Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed to mere slits as a low rumble started to work its way up his chest. Inuyasha growled shouting obscene curses at the foul spider.

"Kukuku, what the matter you don't like to see your soul mate in pain. It must be infuriating to know that there is nothing to do about it." Naraku said ignoring Inuyasha's outburst which only pissed him off more.

"Observe me closely diminutive pest and you will see that you are gravely mistaken." Sesshoumaru eyes turned red as he grinned showing his elongated fangs. Said grin kept extending across his face as it turned into a snarl.

Inuyasha had calm down a bit causing Sesshoumaru to release his arm. He looked up at his elder brother and shudder a bit for Naraku sake. Inuyasha didn't feel sorry for the bastard, he just remembered a time when his elder brother was his enemy. The only reactions he managed to get from Sesshoumaru was the pissed off look, the evil smirk, a small grin and one transformation. Now it looked like his brother was making all of those faces at once at Naraku. First came the flashing eyes, then the evil smirk, then the huge grin combined with the red eyes. Now he was seeing a snarl instead of a grin. His strips darken and became uneven as his claws extended. It looked like his brother was using all the control he had just so he wouldn't transform. Inuyasha decided to voice his thoughts:

"Man you are a bigger baka then I thought Naraku, even I never managed to piss him off this bad. He is going to fuck you up and I am going to enjoy helping him." Inuyasha smirked as he placed his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Kukuku you forgot one thing Inuyasha this is my dimension…" He said as he transformed into what looked like a large golem version of his old body.

"Now bow to the master of this world like the lowly dogs you are." Sesshoumaru growled louder then usual. He was the Lord of the West, no one tells him to bow down and not suffer the consequences. Sesshoumaru thought that if anyone had the right to say something along those lines it was him! And the daiyoukai was determined to find away to make him bow in pain before he was eradicated by his blade.

Naraku extend his arms and penetrated the ground. He made the ground shake as one of his limbs burst through the ground right under Inuyasha. He forced Inuyasha to jump to his left to avoid being impaled by the stone limb. Naraku other arm remained in the ground forcing one huge lava pit opened under Inuyashas' feet right after he landed. He knew this maneuver had a slim chance of working on Sesshoumaru but he figured he could use it to take out Inuyasha. Since he new the brothers were on civil terms, he wanted to use Inuyasha to irate Sesshoumaru and perhaps throw him off his guard. Plus getting revenge on Inuyasha for their ugly past encounters would be a big bonus.

The brothers were about fifteen away from each other when this all occurred. At the same time the new pit opened an enormous rock like hand descended upon Sesshoumaru. All this happened within a few seconds.

'Kukuku Sesshoumaru can either save himself and let Inuyasha die or he can try and save his little brother and be flatten.' He thought as he watched everything play out. It became harder for him to keep his control as Kagura fought him tooth and nail to reclaim her spirit form. Seeing what he was up to inspired her to struggle more. She will do everything in her power to ensure the Inu brothers safety. Inuyasha genuinely cared about what happened to her. She knew in her heart that Sesshoumaru came this way to rescue her. The connection she has with him enabled her to sense his presence.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru had the look of resolve on his face as he thought.

'This Sesshoumaru forbids defeat.' With that thought the obdurate Inu went into action.

Everything happened so fast that it seemed like it was in slow motion. Inuyasha let out a yelp of shock as the ground disappeared from beneath his feet. He was about to curse Naraku when he felt a familiar furry appendage wrap around his waist. Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha to his chest right below the spikes knocking the wind out of him. Inuyasha felt his brother immense power combined with another power wash over him as he crouched in front of Sesshoumaru. Then Sesshoumaru hovered over Inuyasha from protectively just before the huge rock hand descended upon them.

The shock of seeming the brothers about to be buried beneath what looked like tons of rocks finally gave Kagura the strength to break free. When she managed to liberate herself from Narakus' influence, it caused him to lose focus on his assault. As a result, the impact of his attack decreased by a small percent. She hoped it was enough to spare the brothers lives. She knew the Tensaiga had a protective barrier, but this was Narakus' world and she didn't know whether or not the Tensaiga shield could withstand Narakus' attacks. Her form returned and she ran towards them, not thinking about her lack of attire in the least.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha…dammit say something!" She yelled. Then she saw a faint blue light shine form pile of rubber as the rocks shifted. She was started a bit when she saw a pale fist with strips on the wrist burst free from the boulders, sending debris everywhere. Sesshoumaru was still hold the Tensaiga in his right hand as it pulsed. The red light left his eyes and his claws, fangs and strips returned to there normal humanoid state. The very sight of his Kagura calmed his raging beast as the rage in his orbs was replaced by a barely noticeable trace of warmth and sadness. The warmth and sadness he felt was for the wind sorceress miserable state. Kagura noticed it however and she didn't want his pity. They looked at each other for a few moments before she spoke, trying to lighten his mood:

"I had forgotten how tough you are for a second there Sesshoumaru, especially that hard head of yours." She said in her confident tone accompanied with a smile. Despite all the suffering she has endured she still had an air of poise about her. That was one quality he like about his Kagura, she was a fighter.

"Ah, I see you still do not address me by my title. And you still taunt me." He remarked in a slightly soften tone. He remembered his encounter with Kagura in his dreams three years ago.

"No, guess that just isn't my style. And I like teasing, if only to get a reaction out of you" She said with a smirk glad to see that they were both safe, especially her beloved Sesshoumaru. As an afterthought she said:

"If you see your father again send him my thanks, he told me about us. He also tried to help me when that bastard took me away. I also know he contacted you which lead you here to aide me…he is a great man." Her words help calmed him a bit even if it was for a short time. A small smile made itself known on his face for a few seconds before it faded. She held respect for his father, another quality he liked about her. He nodded his head and said:

"Indeed he is."

After much coughing and sputtering Inuyasha interrupted there conversation and said in a irritated tone:

"What the hell are you two going on about!?" He said aggravated that it took him so long to catch his breath. He could barely pay attention to their little exchange. All he heard was bits and pieces of their chat.

"Had you not inhaled the dust particles you could have heard are conversation. Since you did our discussion is none of your concern." He didn't feel like explaining their conversation again. If he had held his breath like he ordered him to he wouldn't have inhaled all of that dust, hence the coughing spell he had.

"He's right pup don't ask about our adult business, its invasive." She smirked. Seems she felt like teasing Inuyasha as well. It was her way to show her gratitude. But Inuyasha didn't understand this which is why he growled and said:

"You know damn well that everything happened too fast for me not to gasp and inhale." He said as he stomped up to the pair.

"And you should be thanking me for helping Sesshoumaru save your ungrateful ass."

She started to retort but her spirit felt pain again as if Naraku was about to emerge. She panted a bit to try and cope with the pain. She had to relay her message quickly before he took full control of her.

"He's trying to come back so you two listen." She said as she continued to speak through clenched teeth.

"Naraku has some guy name Shishinki under his spell. He is using his weapon, the shikon jewel that is apart of him and fragments of my sister Kanna to hold this place together…"

Sesshoumaru frowned, he remember that name well. It was the name of the man that caused him to feel shunned by his father in the past. He was the one that voiced some of the insecurities he had within himself. Doubts he didn't even know he had at that time until Shishinki revealed the secrets of the swords. He already felt abandoned by his father in a way because he believed his father chose Inuyasha and Izayoi over him and his people. It wasn't all hatred he felt toward Inuyasha, it was jealousy as well. Hearing Shishinki name only reminded him of the way he used to feel. Inuyasha eyes widen a bit as he listened. He also remembered that name; the name of the youkai that revealed the truth about the origin of his brothers' sword. He remembered how bad he felt for Sesshoumaru at that moment and how pissed of his brother was. He even remembered trying to comfort him when his brother felt betrayed and angry. Inuyasha found himself wondering what Sesshoumaru was thinking at that very moment.

Kagura stop speaking and gasped as she felt another sharp pain fill her spirit. Putting aside his thoughts of his dead enemy for the time being Sesshoumaru approached her. Though his expression seemed in impassive his eyes showed his concern. He wanted so badly to help her but she backed away. She wanted to grab him and never let go, but she knew that she had to keep her priorities straight; she had to convey her message before HE took over again.

"No stop Sesshoumaru you have to stop them. They are hidden some were in those large mountains to the north behind the castle. Be careful this place is Naraku and he will see where you are at all times…" Her voice was still strong though it was on the verge of cracking. Here her love was right in front of her and Naraku was doing everything to keep him away from her. More importantly he was trying to kill him and Inuyasha. She wondered if she would ever be free of the Narakus' hell. He looked down at her and he said:

"I understand." He observed her eyes, they were glossy with tears but she didn't let them fall and her voice and her grit were as strong as ever.

'My mate.' He thought with pride.

"Sesshoumaru, if I attack you again…if push comes to shove destroy me with Naraku. Because I am…was an elemental youkai he may find away to use me to re-enter the land of the living. If he wins then there is not telling how powerful he will become."

Sesshoumaru growled angrily and she flinched realizing her mistake. Before Sesshoumaru spoke Inuyasha said:

"What!? Are you nuts we literally went through all this hell to help you and you want us to kill you!?" He exclaimed

"I am already dead fucking stupid baka." She said irritated forgetting she was on the verge of tears as she glared at him. He glowered back and said."

"That's not what I meant ya crazy bitch!"

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru said sternly to both of them. The two bickering fiery temper ones shut their mouths immediately and glared at him. Then he gave them both a fierce look of his own. In a reproachful tone he said:

"Inuyasha you would do well to not speak to her in such an insolent matter."

"You know I'm right Sesshoumaru and we are Inu youkai; that is how we address females."

"Not with that tone dumbass…" Kagura said frowning. Inuyasha stormed off in a huff after saying 'She's your wind witch, you deal with her.' What Inuyasha was really trying to do was give them some space so they could speak. Maybe Sesshoumaru could talk some sense into her head. Sesshoumaru glared at his brothers back for a bit before he turned his attention back to Kagura.

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that caused her to stop speaking for a moment. She stared back at him and said in an exasperated tone:

"What is it now Sesshoumaru!?" She said placing her right hand on her hip. Her wavy locks stilled covered her modesty.

He glared at her as he grasped her chin forcing her to look up at him. He wasn't surprised by the fact that he could touch her knowing it was Tensaigas' doing. She gasped as her eyes widen in shock as he said:

"You once had an undeniable faith in my power, do you doubt this Sesshoumaru now Kagura?" He said in a low tone as if daring her to say yes. Her astonishment turned to irritation as she retorted:

"First of all stop giving me that look. Second of course I don't doubt your abilities, but you are not invincible and this is Naraku world. So like it or not I am worried about you…I am worried about what I might do to you!" She snapped. He gave her an intense look as he spoke.

"Listen to this one's words, you have done nothing to offend me, it was Naraku. Do not blame yourself for an instant longer for what that trash does." He said sternly. She tried to turn her eyes away from his piercing gaze, but he held her chin fast as he continued to speak:

"Know this Kagura, this Sesshoumaru will not fail, nor will I destroy you. You are under my protection and that wretched Naraku will pay for his mistreatment of you. He will suffer for daring to attempt to take you away from me. You are mine Kagura and I will find a way to bring you back."

'He took you away once; this Sesshoumaru will not permit him to do so again.' He thought as he looked into her ruby red eyes. She looked back at him with nothing but pure love in her eyes as she mumbled.

"Thank you for everything...that goes for your brat of a brother to." She mumbled not really good with the whole gratitude thing.

"No thanks needed it is my pleasure." He said as he combed his fingers through her blood stained hair. Not caring that his affectionate gesture stained his hand as well. Just after he finished speaking she started to disappear from his grasp.

"Kagura?" He question as he saw her starting to fade in front of him.

"He's taking me back into that castle, but I am still holding him at bay. I don't know how long I can trap him, so don't just stand there move it!" Surprisingly Sesshoumaru didn't get upset by the order; instead he only nodded and gave her a command of his own as he rubbed his hand gently on her marred cheek:

"Do not give in to him." He ordered as he stepped away from her. She smiled and blew him a kiss and with that she had disappeared. Inuyasha said silent for the most part when they spoke. He might be rude at times but even he knew they needed time alone to talk, so he distanced himself keeping an eye on their surroundings. Although he felt it was pointless without his sense of smell he figured what the hell, he had nothing better to do. He glanced over and saw Kagura disappear before he could say anything; he heard his brother voice baritone voice right beside him. It was as if he appeared out of no where. Then Sesshoumaru said:

"Where going."

"Fuck not aggggggggggggggggggain!" Inuyasha yelped as his brothers tail quickly curled around him and he took off in the direction of the mountains. Which was the same direction they could hear the screams of terror and the screams of banshees. The screams of doom…

TBC

A/N: For those who don't know a banshee is a female ghost that howls or screams. There screams is suppose to mean death for those who hear it. I don't know whether or not their screams can invoke fear, but I added that in my self. Anyway next chapter…All Hell breaks lose…Again. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: All Hell Breaks Loose Again

A/N: A HUGE thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Now on with the chapter!!!

Sesshoumaru was soaring towards his destination behind the mountains with his little brother in tow. The screams of the banshees could be heard, but they seem to be only affective on humans who happen to be within proximity of the howls of death. Sesshoumaru suspected that it had something to do with the unseen energy that radiated from the shouts not the screams themselves that either torture sprits or kill living beings.

Although Sesshoumaru believed that the screams didn't affect other creatures directly, he still wanted to make sure Inuyasha heard as little as possible. This is why he ordered Inuyasha to plug up his canine ears as much as he could before they left Narakus' castle. As they continued to fly, Sesshoumaru looked for a place to veil Inuyasha. He wanted to ensure his little brother distance was away from ghouls. Yet he wanted Inuyasha close enough so he could reach him quickly when the time came. He also wanted Inuyasha close enough to make sure they do not fade away into darkness. Though it would take a lot longer for Sesshoumaru to fade away and he doubted that Inuyasha would disappear because the Meidou was in his possession. Nevertheless, he wanted Inuyasha close by.

On the other hand Sesshoumaru wasn't completely sure if he would fade away because he has changed immensely since the last time he visited any part of Hell. That plus the fact that Naraku isn't an original Hell dimension made things a little harder to predict. However being the inquisitive being that he was; whether or not the Inu brothers faded into darkness was a hypothesis he would rather not test. Lives and the spirit of his mate are under his protection and he refused to do anything that would hinder his ability to guard them. Nor would he do anything to put them in greater peril then they were already in. Therefore the Inu brothers disappearing into oblivion was not an option.

No place in Narakus' Hell was safe, but it would be in both of their best interest to keep Inuyasha away from the screams until Sesshoumaru could make quick work of the specters. Then they can move on to their next targets, Shishinki, his weapon and fragments of the incarnation Kanna, the void child. If everything goes smoothly Sesshoumaru will finally be able to eradicate Narakus' spirit the new Magsutahi of the Shikon jewel and the jewel itself.

Sesshoumaru spotted the perfect area for Inuyasha to take cover until he took care of the ghoul terrors below them. He flew quickly and used his sheath so he would not even be a blur in the banshees' eyes. Said banshees' were below the Inu brothers flying a few feet above the heads of the human spirits screaming. The terrible noises made the spirits cowered and wail in fear and pain.

They landed by a small opening on the side of one of the ominous looking black mountains. Sesshoumaru unwrapped his tail from around Inuyasha waist as he set him on the ground. Inuyasha face had turned green again while they flew through the air at what seemed like the speed of light. As soon as Inuyasha feet touched the cursed ground he ran into a corner by the opening, bent over, placed his hands on his knees and heaved.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his brother motion sickness as he scented the area for any sign of danger. Detecting none in the immediate vicinity, he decided the little cave in the side of the mountain will serve as Inuyashas' hide away for a short period of time. Then he heard Inuyasha grumbling after he finished heaving only to have nothing emerge from his stomach:

"Dammit Sesshoumaru you prick, thanks to you I have nothing left in my gut. Now I am going to be hungry as hell for the rest of the time we're in this shit hole called Naraku and its all your fault!" Inuyasha snapped as we approached his brother.

Sesshoumaru looked at him with a bored expression on his face that said 'this Sesshoumaru could care less.' Ignoring his brother insult, he spoke and said:

"You acquiring or retaining nourishment is irrelevant at this time, however what is important is that you follow my instructions in order to guarantee your survival." He said calmly. So far Inuyashas' disobedience had not cause Inuyasha harm, however if he was to disobey Sesshoumaru this time there could be dire consequences for both of them.

"Yeah what instructions?" Inuyasha said roughly while he was still scowling his ear was still flat to his head, but not because Sesshoumaru told him to keep them that way, but because he was cranky… and hungry.

Being able to read his brothers body language well Sesshoumaru detected this and decided to give his little brother a remainder. Though he hated to repeat himself he found himself doing that a lot lately. This of course irritated the usually calm yet cantankerous daiyoukai to no end. He made his annoyance known when he narrowed his cold golden eyes at Inuyasha. Said little brother frowned in confusion as he let his ears perk up a bit. Being the impatient person that he is, Inuyasha snapped:

"What!?"

It was obvious to Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha did not understand why he was glaring at him. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes in front of his little brother he said:

"Remember Inuyasha, keep you ears flat to your skulls to decrease the banshee affects. Do not flatten them merely for the reason of loss food. " Sesshoumaru said in a low tone, which showed that he was losing his patience as well.

Sesshoumaru wanted to emphasize how imperative it was for Inuyasha to ignore the banshee screams. Since his younger brother was half human he knew the shrieks would have a negative affect on Inuyasha. If the bawling ghosts get close enough to Inuyasha, he would experience paralyzing fear and unbearable pain. Despite his high tolerance for pain Inuyasha would not be able to handle the agony caused by the banshees'. It may take longer because of his daiyoukai heritage, but eventually the banshees' song of fright and death would be the end of Inuyasha. Banshee screams were the shouts of a bad omen, a cry that meant the demise of those who listen long enough.

Inuyasha snorted and complied by flatting his ears to his head. Then he spoke louder then he intended due to the fact that his ears were tightly pressed to his head making it hard for him to hear. The puppy ears were fastened to his head even more so then before.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah keep the ears glued to my head until we exterminate the loud month pesky bitches, got it! Then after we shut them the fuck up we go after that Shishinki bastard!" He said gruffly.

"We will not do anything, this Sesshoumaru will dispatch the banshee wenches alone, you will remain here until I return to retrieve you." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru defiantly as he said:

Yes WE are, I'll keep my ears flatten to my skull, but I aint hiding from those big month asscracks. So don't try that Alpha male crap with me you bossy bast…" Was all Inuyasha said before Sesshoumaru picked him up by the collar of his horai and throw him into a small cave close to where they were standing. Inuyasha went flying and landed on his rear before he fell on his back.

Sesshoumaru moved so fast that it took Inuyasha a moment to register that his brother had just assaulted him. The pain in his backside help confirmed his assessment of the situation. Sitting up on his haunches on the cold hard ground, he and growled up at his controlling sibling. Sesshoumaru replied with a snarl of his own, more feral then Inuyashas'. This action managed to get Inuyasha to stop growling for a moment. Sesshoumaru chest continued to rumble as Inuyasha jumped up and glared at him. Inuyasha fists were balled up on his sides as if he was ready to retaliate at any moment. Then Inuyasha spoke said:

"What the fuck is your PROBLEM!" He shouted as he stepped in Sesshoumarus' face. Sesshoumaru snarled again as he decrease their distance and placed his face inches away from Inuyashas'. Sesshoumaru knuckles cracked in anger as a result of a sudden flare of his temper. Then he spoke and said:

"You little insubordinate baka pup, pay heed to my words, you will not be able to get within close proximity to the banshees without placing yourself in grave peril. You will only be in the way." Inuyasha growled, being told that he would be 'in the way' was an insult to his pride.

So being the stubborn hot headed hanyou he was, he growled at Sesshoumaru and threw a right hook punch at Sesshoumarus' face. Only to have his fist caught in Sesshoumarus' left hand in an iron grip. Inuyasha swung his left hand attempting to strike Sesshoumaru in the face again, feeling the need to knock what Inuyasha thought of as Sesshoumarus' 'superior attitude' out of him. Sesshoumaru caught his left hand with his right and quickly placed both of Inuyashas' wrists in his large left hand to restrain him. Sesshoumaru used his right hand to grab Inuyasha by the collar again, picked him up and pin him to the cave wall. Inuyasha fought like a trapped wild animal as he moved his head forward trying to head butt Sesshoumaru only to have his target move out of his range. Inuyasha kicked and snapped his fangs at Sesshoumarus' wrist trying to break free and give him and uppercut for good measure.

Sesshoumaru was getting more annoyed by the second. A part of him wanted to grab Inuyasha throat and squeeze hard and sink his claws into his neck. But he controlled his impulse for Inuyasha was no longer his enemy and snapping his neck or ripping it out was something he no longer desired to do. In fact, when he desired to rip Inuyasha head off, a part of him didn't want to cause Inuyashas' death. Which is one of the main reasons why Inuyasha was still alive.

After several moments of this they snarled at each other, then Sesshoumaru shook Inuyasha a bit and growled and said:

"Even a dolt such as yourself should understand by now that this Lord Sesshoumaru is your elder sibling, the Alpha male and your guide. Now you will cease this rebellious behavior and you _will obey my commands_!" Sesshoumaru said sternly as he glowered at Inuyasha. The last part sounded more like a growl then words.

The now irate hanyou returned the look and with anger burning in his orbs he said:

"Like it or not I have a mind of my own and if I want to go its my choice. I wasn't in the way earlier when I helped the high and mighty stick up the ass Sesshoumaru, which proves that I am NOT as useless as you think I am. The old man may have told you to be my guide, but he didn't tell you to be a total controlling bastard!!" He said yelled. Then he yelped as Sesshoumaru shook him again making him bump his head on the wall. Then Sesshoumaru said:

"Father wants you to return to earth alive, this Sesshoumaru is honor bond to see his wishes through. Your life is in my hands therefore you WILL stay here until I return, you WILL keep your person away from the banshees and you WILL return to earth as an animate being, NOT as a corpse." He said with finality in his baritone voice. He narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs at Inuyasha, daring him to challenge his authority again.

Of course the loud mouth blunt Inuyasha glared back ignoring his elder brother nasty look and challenged him anyway. He open his mouth to retort, but closed it as his reply was met with another growl, then Sesshoumaru hissed:

"Silence! This Sesshoumaru did not come here to save one soul and lose another. Hypothetically if you are killed not only will this Sesshoumaru be dishonored, there is a possibility that you can not be revived. Particularly since this is not a natural part of hell. It is a hell created by that bastard Naraku, his incarnation, Shishinki weapon and that cursed shikon jewel trinket! It is Fathers' and this Sesshoumaru command that you live; it is our resolve to rescue my soul mate. You or any other being will not stop this Sesshoumaru from seeing our desires through, do you understand!" Sesshoumaru spat with a pissed off expression on his face. He was used to given orders and having said orders obeyed. The fact that Inuyasha was one of the few people that challenged his authority most of the time was infuriating.

Inuyasha eyes looked more innocent then usual as he looked at Sesshoumaru narrow eyes in shock. Inuyasha knew his brother well and from what he could see, he wasn't angry because his brother was a burden, he was angry because he was actually concerned about him. Ceasing his struggles Sesshoumaru finally placed him on the ground and stepped away from Inuyasha. He scowled as Inuyasha continued to stare at him. While Inuyasha looked at him he thought:

'The bastard actually cares.'

He knew this for a while now but it didn't click until now. Sesshouamaru wasn't exactly the type to express any sentiments outright. He usually used cold words, anger, indifference or he would save his pack member lives and brush it off as if he didn't do a 'good deed' to express emotions that Inuyasha did not know he had until a few years ago. So with a few pointers from Rin and their now civil sibling relationship, he learned to read his brother more accurately.

Inuyasha looked into Sesshoumaru furious determined golden eyes with his own soften eyes golden hues and said gruffly.

"Fine we will do things your way, just don't do anything stupid like get yourself killed." He said with a halfhearted frown.

Sesshoumaru took a silent calming breath as he closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at Inuyasha. With a calm yet determined look on his face he said.

"Do not be preposterous, this Sesshoumaru will not die." Inuyasha only rolled his eyes. Sesshoumaru turned to exit the little cave. Almost as an afterthought he stopped and looked over his left shoulder out of the corner of his eye and said:

"Moreover Inuyasha, do not put words in this Sesshoumaru month. If I thought you useless you would not be here." He said in a matter of fact tone. That was his begrudging way of telling Inuyasha that he was helpful, but he needed Inuyasha to listen to him and for once and stay out of this fight. He was content that Inuyasha after much cussing, biting and fighting did just that.

'Your cooperation is most appreciated little brother.' He thought as he went to eliminate the banshees.

_Meanwhile Back at Narakus Castle:_

Loud crashing noises could be heard throughout the castle as a vicious battle took place. This was not a battle between to physical beings; it was a confrontation between two spiritual beings minds. One being who longed for freedom as she did in life; another creature who desired power as he did while he was among the living. If you called being pieced together by the flesh of other dead youkai living.

Kagura knocked over vases, furniture, glasses and many other breakable objects as she stumbled through the castle. Her head throbbed with pain as Naraku tried to worm his way free from her mental grasp. Most of the serves were not in the area due to the fact that they were doing Narakus' bidding. The few that were took note to stay out of the two combatants' way as Kagura naked form staggered down one of the many halls to a wash room. She continued to fight to maintain control long enough for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to complete their mission. She didn't know how long she could hold the spider at bay, but she felt the need to do something to help the Inu brothers. And distracting Naraku would keep the bastard too busy trying to recapture her spirit; therefore he will not be able to focus all of his energy on attacking the Inu brothers. At least for a little while.

Kagura splashed fresh cold spirit water on her face, which was another less painful effort to say alert. This water of course was a rarity in any part of hell so she savored the feel of it on her countenance. She was going to wash the rest of her blood stained and sore body with the water, but when she looked up in the mirror she frowned at the spider in front of her. Naraku reflection glared at her with furious blood red eyes that would promise death to anyone receiving the glower. However since she was already dead that look had a different meaning. It meant that Naraku would think of new cruel ways to torture her spirit when he broke free from her hold.

Kagura knew how his twisted devious mind worked and she also knew that the worst torture she could experience was Naraku causing Sesshoumaru agony. She knew her soul mate was powerful and Naraku was no match for him while the spider was alive. However, under the circumstances they faced now, a small part of her worried for Sesshoumaru and even his idiot brother safety. Inuyasha was irritating to her but he was also honorable and she respected him for that. She also appreciated the fact that Inuyasha pack tried to aid her when Naraku was hunting her. With that in mind she knew Naraku would try to hurt Inuyasha as well.

She also understood that the bastard wanted to completely take over her soul so he could force his reincarnation and make his unwanted appearance back on Earth. Not only will the foul creature have access to Earth, he will have the ability to travel back and forth between all dimensions of hell, Earth and the Neither World. Naraku himself could not be reincarnated because he became one with the jewel. The miko Kagome wished, no ordered the jewel to disappear from earth. Hence the reason why he could not be reincarnated without his incarnation unwilling assistance.

She splashed more water on her face as if attempting to cleanse herself of Naraku filthy gaze and the terrifying thoughts of Naraku hurting the Inu brothers. Taking a deep breath she composed herself and glared back at the spider with ruby red eyes. Then she spoke:

"You can give me all the dirty looks you want, but I am still in control and I will stay in control as long as possible you fucked up son of a bitch." She spat as she allowed her anger to take over her fear of the harm he could cause if he breaks free.

Naraku smirked as he said:

"You are of my creation wind witch. Since you originated from my flesh your soul is apart of me as well. Therefore I will regain control of you and when I do, I will feel nothing but pure bliss as I destroy your precious soul mate and your supposedly brother in law right in front of your eyes. The best part will be using your spirit to do so. Kukuku, you will take part in their destruction and will be helpless to stop it. He chuckled again as he saw a flash of pain fill her eyes. The thought of having any part in the Inu brothers' deaths disturbed her greatly. However she was resilient as she replaced the concern in her eyes with vehemence and in her usual self confident tone as she said:

"Now you listen to me you supercilious cowardly bastard, you may have created my flesh, but this is MY soul and I am not giving it up without a fight. You used me when I was alive to do your dirty work and I'll be damned if I let you do so again without given you pure hell. Whether my soul is completely free from your annoying presence of not, in the end I will be the one enjoying the sight of Sesshoumaru slicing you apart like the miserable excuse for a man you are." She said with determination in her orbs. She smirked when she saw his eyes widen slightly then narrowed in anger.

He used her plenty of times to kill when she was born of his flesh. Now he wanted to take over her soul and use it to gain access to earth so he could wreak havoc there too? Not if she could help it. Naraku narrowed his blood red orbs further as he spoke.

"So you still want to sacrifice your self to destroy me do you?" He said remembering what she told Sesshoumaru earlier.

"Damn straight, what ever it takes." She said with resolve.

"Well then that leaves me no choice but to break free." He said as he continued his assault on her mind. She fought back using all the inner strength she had left to protect the Inu brothers the only way she was able. She used any stimulant she could get her hands on to keep her awake. This included water, sharp objects and blunt ones to cause herself pain in order to remain vigilant. However she was careful not to cause herself too much pain lest it overwhelm her and causes her to lose consciousness. She told Naraku what ever it takes and she meant it…

_Back with the Inu Brothers:_

Sesshoumaru took flight alone this time as Inuyasha watched him leave from the cave entrance. Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha mumble 'don't fuck up asshole' as he defied the laws of gravity and flew towards the banshees. Ignoring Inuyashas' comments his mind pondered a certain missing huge black creature that had a fondness for human dead bodies:

'Hmmmm, where is the real Master of Hell? Surely he knows of Narakus' intrusion, lest the crafty despicable creature found away to remove that body snatching bastard.'

He thought with distain as he remembered the Master of Hell stealing Rin away, trying to place her with the rest of the corpses. Dead or alive she was still his Rin and he did not take kindly to anything taking her away from him.

'_He_ stole Rin body, life and attempted to steal her soul. Moreover _Naraku_ is using Kagura again for his own evil devices. They both deserve to suffer for an eternity. ' He thought as he referred to them with pure venom in his voice. He knew he was just about as far from a saint as anyone could get, but even Sesshoumaru malevolent side he its limits. However theirs seemed to have no bounds!

Although Sesshoumaru loathed the both of them he decided to set those thoughts aside as he closed in on the banshees. He wished to stay focus and finish the banshees off quickly. Though he knew their howls will not kill him, there was the possibility they could have some adverse affects. So he cleared his mind making it harder for the energy waves of the screams to access his fear. Sesshoumaru would frighten, maim or in some cases kill anyone who said he had fear, he had a few of them he did not wish the banshees to exploit.

Sesshoumaru saw spirits and corpses of humans kneeling, crawling or balled up in a fetal position covering their ears; as they tried to concealing the screams of the terrors that flew over heads. All the banshees wore tattered black cloaks to conceal their forms as they continued their verbal attacks. He was able to smell the tears, terror and hopeless of the humans below him. This and the fact that he was just thinking about Rin a few moments ago caused him to feel a pang in his chest. It was the type of sentiment he thought he was incapable of feeling a few years ago, it was a pang of pity.

As Sesshoumaru floated above them he drew his Tensaiga from its sheath and held the sword in front of him vertically. While the screams echoed energy started to break through the barrier of his mind, he concentrated on his blade making it glow a bright light blue color. The brilliance of the illumination intensified to the point that it would be blinding to onlookers. The banshees, corpses and sprits shielded their eyes. The banshees never had a chance as they screamed one last time before he swung his blade downward horizontally. The banshees were eradicated and the spirits and corpses alike were purified. The spirits that occupied the corpses abandon their carcasses, finally free from their rotting prisons.

The humans shouted thanks and praises to whom they thought was an 'angel' sent to save them from their damnation as they disappeared. Now that they have been purified, they will go to heaven and wait for their time to be reincarnated. All of the souls that were purified were not supposed to be in hell in the first place like Kagura, they were dragged to Naraku against their will.

Sesshoumaru only nodded slightly in response as he scoffed quietly at the naïve humans. Waving of their gratitude as if to say his deed was no big deal he thought:

'This Sesshoumaru is not an 'angel' however; fate may have placed me here to set you on the right path.' He thought as he looked at the fading sprits and attempted to ignore the lingering negative thoughts the banshees howls unleashed.

Although Sesshoumaru believed that beings had free will and the ability to carve out their own destines, he also knew there were higher 'powers that be' that existed. While he did not like the idea of being used to achieve someone else's goals, he did like the benefits he would receive from it. For instance he will be able to save his soul mate, get a chance to wipe Naraku out of existence and run his blade through Shishinki. It is even possible that he may get a crack at the Master of Hell, if he could locate him. Well, now that he thought about it, he did not mind helping the spirits since his tolerance for humans has grown greatly. Sesshoumaru still found humans irritating at times, but he learned that not all of them are the same. Some of them are honorable and dare he say, worthy of his respect. Of course he would not say that out loud, he wouldn't allow any one to think that he has mellowed out any more then they already did. The fact that people already believed he did 'good deeds' once in a while was bad enough. He would not allow them to find out about this!

Shaking off the flashes of nightmares the banshees brought about, he told himself that Kagura will be saved and Rin was safe. When the last spirit finally disappeared, he headed back toward the cave to retrieve Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was standing outside the cave waiting on Sesshoumaru when he heard the screaming stop. From his position on the side of the mountain he couldn't see any of the events that took place, but he could hear them. He heard the 'angel comments the humans spirits made before they moved on to another dimension.

Rolling his eyes and mumbling something along the lines of 'Keh, 'Angel? If they only knew' as he waited for Sesshoumaru to return. He hated to admit it but Sesshoumaru made the right decision when he told…well demanded Inuyasha stay in the small cave. Even at this distance Inuyasha receive small nightmarish flashes here and there, luckily it was nothing physically harmful.

His train of thought took another route as Sesshoumaru made his way back to him. The bastard effortlessly grabbed his hands and pinned him to the cave wall when he tried to punch his lights out. Inuyasha frowned as he thought:

'One of these times Sesshoumaru is going to fuck up, when he does, I'm going to knock the shit out of him! Keh, Alpha male my ass. The bastard is tough I'll give him that but he ain't untouchable. I did it before with my sword and I'll do it again with my fist. Just one good hit that's all I want. Then I can rub it in his face for the rest of his…' His thoughts were cut off when he heard a familiar voice behind him:

"Something troubling you Inuyasha?" He said and smirked when his brother yelped and jumped as if his bones were trying to leap out of his skin. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of Tessaiga, unsheathed it and quickly turned around on instinct to attack. Just as he was about to swing the transformed blade, Inuyasha spotted Sesshoumarus' now impassive looking face. Inuyasha bristled as he said:

"GAH! Don't sneak up on me like that, you know my nose don't work here Sesshoumaru. I could have taken your head off you dumbass." He said as he sheathed his sword.

"Tch. Laughable, as if you could." He sneered arrogantly. He saw the scowl on Inuyashas' face contort more. Then he spoke again:

"Now answer my inquiry." Sesshoumaru ordered. Inuyasha growled as he said:

"Keh. Fine, you want to know then I'll tell you. I am sick of you getting the best of me when we fight unarmed. I swear that one day I am going to slug ya good right in the face!" He said gruffly.

Sesshoumaru raised a silver arched eyebrow then smirked as he said:

"Your attempts will be amusing, therefore feel free to try after we finish our business in this forsaken place. Now we are going to deal with Shishinki and those fragments of Narakus' incarnation." He said as he wrapped his tail around Inuyasha and took off in the direction Shishinki was located. Inuyasha yelped as he was roughly snatched off the ground and jerked into the air.

After hearing Inuyasha spew curses instead of his stomach contents, they landed outside an opening in one of the mountains that was located behind the area that was formally occupied by the banshees and human spirits. He unwrapped his tail from around Inuyasha waist as they both gazed ahead at the opening.

Inside the opening about hundred feet away from their position they saw the blank expression of Shishinki face as he floated in a protective barrier. He held his staff like weapon with a black round ball at the top vertically in front of him. The round ball seemed to sparkle as the Inu brothers gazed at it then Sesshoumaru thought:

"Those must be the fragments of Kanna, the void child. Her fragments must be what connect Shishinki weapon to Naraku and the jewel.' Sesshoumaru figured if Shishinki is destroyed then Naraku connection to mostly everything in his hell would be broken. Therefore Narakus' hell dimension will start to fall apart. However he was not sure if Kagura and Naraku would be completely separated since she is his offspring. Nevertheless if destroying Shishinki did not cleave the two souls apart then he was determined to find another way to separate them and free his soul mate.

Inuyasha smirked when he saw the barrier as he said:

"Well we finally found that Shishinki shit, I'll bust him lose and you take him out." He smirked, content that he didn't have to sit on the sidelines this time.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at being ordered around by his younger sibling but decided not to concern himself with the matter now because he sensed something malicious approaching them.

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tessaiga and was about to step in front of Sesshoumaru to deliver the adamant barrage to Shishinki shield when Sesshoumaru barked 'Get back!' As he pushed Inuyasha behind him hard and drew Tensaiga.

As Inuyasha started to shout curses about his brothers' abusive behavior, he stopped mid sentence when the ground started to tremble. A giant worm like creature emerged in the same spot Inuyasha occupied a few seconds before didn't have a chance as he was sliced two horizontally by Sesshoumarus' blade. Many other creatures were growing out of the ground like plants. Creepy sprits called harpes and more of those hell birds from earlier flew in from the mountains further away to join the battle. The harpes where hideous, naked females creatures with large bat like wings, claws and fangs. They had dead looking white eyes and grey skin was tough looking and scaly.

Cyclopes flew with the harpes towards the Inu brothers' position as large hell hounds started to emerge with the worms from under their feet.

"Damn that pest Naraku!" Sesshoumaru snarled as he turned around to see more sprit beast rise from the ground behind them.

"Shit Sesshoumaru these fuckers are all over the place we have to think of something quick!" Inuyasha said irritated. Sesshoumaru smelt the uneasiness coming from his brother as the creatures closed in on them.

Inuyasha could only destroy a few of the spirits like the hell birds with his large fang Tessaiga. He would have to rely on Sesshoumaru to take care of the rest. Sesshoumaru knew that like him, Inuyasha loathed the idea of having to depend on someone else to aid him. Sesshoumaru also knew that there are times a person has to do things they hate in order to accomplish their main objective. Since he reluctantly had to depend on Inuyasha to get him to Naraku and Kagura in the first place, Inuyasha will just have to rely on him to protect him while they are in Narakus' Hell.

More creatures that could only be described as mutants slowly started to crawl from the dark cold ground. Volcanoes' far off started to erupt giving off the smell of brim stone that made Sesshoumaru wrinkle his nose.

Sesshoumaru quickly jumped to land next to Inuyasha said:

"Get down." Sesshoumaru commanded. Inuyasha immediately hit the dirt as Sesshoumaru made a diagonally horizontal upward swing to his left. This one swipe of Sesshoumaru sword sent a purifying attack behind Inuyasha and above them, destroying hundreds of creatures that were closing in at Inuyashas' back. He sent another wave of purifying energy directly above both of them with a horizontal upward sweep of Tensaiga. Then he spun around to his right, slashed his blade horizontally and delivered another purifying attack to the ghouls that were originally in front of him.

Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha up by the back of his collar and the brothers stood back to back silently preparing to take on the enemy specters. Hopefully before they get too close to their location. Despite the Sesshoumaru wiped out hundreds of them, more kept coming as if there was an endless supply of them. Inuyasha was sending wave after wave of wind scars and adamant barrages destroying many hostile ghost but getting nowhere fast.

"Fucking assholes don't know when to quit do they?! Well I ain't gonna give up either, WINDSCAR!!!" He shouted out of frustration anger and determination. It rained hell bird pieces all around them and the onslaught of attacks continued.

Sesshoumaru growled growing impatient as he quickly sliced three flying incoming harpes apart with his blade. The first harpy went down with a horizontal slash across her torso cleaving her in two. The second one was cut down by a vertical upward arc of Sesshoumaru sword cutting her head in half vertically. The last one was tried to come at him from his left side. Sesshoumaru quickly flipped the blade around his hand reversing it so that the pointed tip of the sword pointed downward and to the right while the sharp edge of the sword was still pointed outward. Sesshoumaru swung his blade upward and across to his left cutting the head of the third harpy clean off. Then he said:

"This Sesshoumaru tires of these nuisances." He said in a low tone indicating that he was seriously pissed. Shishinki was right there and the irritating bastards were in his way.

"I never thought I would say this but I couldn't agree with you more!" Inuyasha yelled. As soon as he said this, he felt himself being lifted of the ground. Sesshoumaru had his tail wrapped around Inuyashas waist and placed Inuyasha in front of his chest as they soared through the ski.

"Attack!" Sesshoumaru said as he flew through the air cutting every spirit apart the came too close.

"Ya don't have to tell me twice." Inuyasha said gruffly as he performed the wind scars on the birds of hell. When the got above the opening Shishinki was occupying Sesshoumaru ordered:

"Destroy the barrier!" He said as he held his brother in an iron grip, keeping Inuyasha from slipping from the force of his attacks. Thought it was a bit uncomfortable, Inuyasha rather take shadow breathes then to be on the ground and eventually torn apart by ghouls.

"Alright already, ADAMANT BARRAGE!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword downward, targeting the roof top of the opening. Rocks, dust and debris flew everywhere as Inuyashas' attack hit the mark, breaking the shield and the opening. However something unexpected happened.

Something seemed as if it flew through Shishinki making his spirit jerk. Just when Sesshoumaru was about to deliver the final blow to Shishinki, Inuyasha body jerked in Sesshoumaru grip as if something hit him hard. Inuyasha eyes went wide in shock as his breath was knocked out of him. When Sesshoumaru looked down he saw a transparent banshee surrounding Inuyashas' body. Inuyasha turned his head to face Sesshoumaru and as he did so Sesshoumaru saw the banshee looking back at him with its black eyes. In her eyes he saw what looked like two fragments of a mirror, and then it hit him:

"That sneaky little worm placed Kanna fragments in this banshee. That must be the reason why I did not detect her scent after the barrier dispersed.' He thought with fury as his eyes flashed red. Sesshoumaru knew that Kanna was the void child and something that is void is empty nothingness and therefore had no scent.

Sesshoumaru still held his brother tightly to his form as Inuyasha slowly morphed into a full youkai. Sesshoumaru eyes flashed again red as he wrapped his tail around Inuyashas' arms to contain him, however the Tessaiga was still in Inuyasha hand. Seeing that the Tessaiga was no longer working to suppress Inuyasha full youkai form, Sesshoumaru placed his Tensaiga between his teeth and snatched the Tessaiga from Inuyasha grasp before the banshee forces him to use it on him…or turn the blade against its master. Once Sesshoumaru removed the banshee from Inuyasha he will return the blade so it can continue to suppress his full youkai form.

Sesshoumaru noted that the blade no longer scorched his hands when he touched it as he returned it to its rusty form and placed it in his obi on his right hip. Then he removed his Tensaiga from his mouth to prepare for battle.

Shishinki was surrounded by the ghouls doubling as his body guards. He chuckled as he looked up at Sesshoumaru and said:

"Ha, I was planning on finding that bastard Naraku and making him pay for using me, however since you and your brother sent me to hell in the first place, I am more interested in seeing to it that both of you suffer and die. Then again with your brother transformed state, you two may carry out that task for me. He smirked.

Sesshoumaru observed that Shishinki no longer wore a mask. There was no need since he had his whole head in spirit form. Sesshoumaru wanted inflict the same wound his father inflicted on Shishinki long ago. He wanted to remove half of his head before he finished him off. But first thing first, he has to get ride of the pesky ghouls in front of him, not to mention find a way to remove Inuyasha from the battle. Sesshoumaru thought about knocking him out, but the banshee will just animate his body regardless he is conscience or not. He refused to let Inuyasha cause himself harm. With his usual quick thinking, he allowed the claws on his left hand to glow green with his toxic flower poison. While Inuyasha still struggled, he wrapped his left arm around Inuyashas' chest and stuck his index and ring finger claws into Inuyashas' right shoulder. It was just enough poison to leave him temporarily paralyzed. Quickly before Inuyashas' fast full youkai healing ability kicked in, he channeled the purifying power of Tensaiga towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha screamed in a voice that was the banshees and not his own as Tensaigas' power washed over him. This did not kill the banshee outright, but it did weaken her. Although she was still inside of Inuyasha having a negative affect on him, she could not force Inuyasha to cause himself or anyone else harm. Sesshoumaru didn't know how long Inuyasha would last with the banshee inside of him bringing forth Inuyashas' worst fears, so he decided that he had to end this quickly.

After Sesshoumaru finished with Inuyasha he looked at Shishinki with predatory eyes as he said:

"This Sesshoumaru finds it ironic that the same blade you called 'Incomplete' is the same blade that assisted in sending you to hell, and will destroy your spirit. Now enough hiding behind the ghouls of hell, show a shred of pride and face me." Sesshoumaru said as he effortless sliced though many of the ghosts that attached him.

Sesshoumaru decided that the only way to free his brother from the banshee was to destroy Shishinki and his weapon which contained the fragments. Doing this will also cause Narakus' hell to start unraveling.

"You talk big now Inu, but the odds are certainly against you. That leftover peace of Tensaiga you call a sword will do no good if you don't live long enough to use it. And from the way your brother is shivering and sweating he won't be among the living for long either. So what do you plan to do to get out of this situation alive hmmm?" He taunted as he waited for the chance to make his move.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes took on a feral look again as he said in a low tone:

"Exterminate you all like the pest you are." Then the ghouls rushed him, Shishinki launched his Meidou attack and the battle was on…

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the long wait, College Finals coming up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Howl in Hell…

A/N: Sorry about the long wait everyone. Oh and there is a manga spoiler at the end of this chapter in the A/N section. Enjoy!

Sesshoumaru dodged to his left narrowly avoiding the mediou attack that Shishinki sent his way. He used his body as a battering ram hitting many of the fiends with his spiked bone armored shoulder, pushing them back and making room.

Inuyasha withered and let out a silent scream as the banshee made him not only relive all of the horrible events that have taken place in his life, but she made him feel ever ounce of agony he ever experience. Tears sting the young hanyou eyes but he refused to let them fall as his memories took hold of every fiber of his being. The physical and psychological wounds Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, Naraku and various other beings inflicted upon him begin to appear one at a time, causing Inuyasha incomprehensible torment. The Inu brothers were known for their high threshold for pain, but Inuyasha could only take so much.

The smell of Inuyashas' blood and anguished filled tears assaulted the daiyoukai sensitive nose as he released another purifying attack. Sesshoumaru felt his tail and back become soaked with blood as wounds spontaneously appeared on Inuyashas' body. Inuyashas' made a gurgling sound as blood leaked from his mouth. His breath became labored as if he was struggling for air, drowning in his own blood. Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha tightly behind him as he battled with hells' spawn making sure none of the creatures snuck up behind him and finished off Inuyasha. As the daiyoukai sliced and diced his way through the hordes of hell minions towards Shishinki he told Inuyasha sternly:

"You will not dishonor our sire or this Sesshoumarus' by dying you miserable hanyou. You have the great Inu no Taishou blood running through your veins. Now live up to your heritage and fight for your existence…_live_!" Sesshoumaru spat the words as if the prospect of Inuyasha death left a foul taste in his mouth. Instead of pleading with Inuyasha to hold on to his life like most people would do in life and death situations; Sesshoumaru demanded he survived in his own callous way.

Shishinki chuckled and shook his head. He looked up at the Inu brothers with an evil glint in his black eyes and said:

"That is one command your baby brother will not be able to follow, all of his blood will be soon drained from his veins _as will yours_!" As he said the last part with a rough deep tone, he sent another mediou attack towards Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru dove downward to avoid the attack and swung his sword horizontally sending another wave of purifying energy towards what seem like thousands of ghouls heading towards them. However almost as soon as he destroy hundreds of them more seemed to take the place of their fallen comrades, acting as spirit shields for Shishinki.

Becoming rather frustrated with the pesky endless number of hell beasts and although he will not admit it out loud, concerned with his little brothers condition he thought:

'This Sesshoumaru has to end this soon, Inuyasha life is in my hands and these insects will not take what has been entrusted to me…' His father trusted him with his youngest son life. The dog general has fate in his elder son's power and he was determined not to prove his father erroneous. He told his brother he would bring him back in one piece and that is exactly what he intended on doing.

After making his body spend do a 1080 (three 360 spins) and sending out three waves of purifying energy in a row, Sesshoumaru mused:

'This Sesshoumaru has to find a way to send out the purifying attack ubiquitously at once…' Then an idea hit him.

Sesshoumaru charged toward Shishinki with renewed vigor and with resolve in his voice he said:

"Your prediction is flawed vermin!"

"What makes you say that Inu?!" Shishinki said as he twirled his staff like weapon in over his head, then in front of him preparing for another chance to attack his opponent.

Sesshoumaru uncharacteristically grinned predatorily baring fangs as he said in a low yet arrogant tone:

"You have already lost."

Shishinki roared in fury at the pompous Inu as he released another mediou attack. Sesshoumaru was only about ten feet away from him when Shishinki liberated the mediou projectile. Sesshoumaru had to admit that it was clever of Shishinki to wait until he got within close range before releasing his attack. It made it harder for him to dodge such a large attack while within close proximity of said attack. However, Sesshoumaru was a calculating creature with the same talent as his little brother. Although there fighting styles differ greatly, Sesshoumaru like Inuyasha was able to think quickly and efficiently during combat. That plus his immense training and battle experience gave him an advantage the older staff wielding youkai did not realize he had.

Remembering what occurred earlier when he grab the Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru used his natural speed to carry out his crafty counter assault. Sesshoumaru quickly place the Tensaiga horizontally in his mouth with his left hand while drawing the Tessaiga with his right. He drew the Tessaiga with one hand with the ease of an expert due to the fact that he had to train himself to do so with one arm. Ironically he owes this skill to Inuyasha because if Inuyasha had not removed his right arm, he would not have been able to perform such a feat so fluidly.

After he drew the Tessaiga he quickly transformed it and roared:

"MEDIOU ZANGETSUHA!!!"

Sesshoumaru released a much larger version of the mediou technique which collided with Shishinkis' attack. The force of the collision created a strong gust of wind which blinded Shishinki for a few moments. When he was finally able to see again, he looked down and saw the shadow of something hovering above him. When he looked up he felt the horrible pain of Tensaiga cutting through half of his head. Sesshoumaru smirked as he dove downward towards the bastard surprising him. With his left hand he made a downward vertical stroke with the Tensaiga and took pleasure in the feeling of the blade cutting through Shiskinkis' ghoul skull.

The bastard cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, the right side of his head completely destroyed. Sesshoumaru landed in front of him and used his right foot to kick him in what was left of his face, knocking Shishinki on his back and causing his staff like weapon to fall from his hands. The daiyoukai stalked over to were Shishinki weapon had landed. When he reached said weapon, he sheath the Tessaiga only to draw out the Bakusaiga. With one swipe of his explosive crushing fang, he destroyed the black crystal ball located on the top of the staff and freed the fragments of Kanna.

As soon as the fragments were liberated the Tensaiga started to glow a light bluish color, indicating that it should be put to use again. Last time when he tried to use it on Kagura it did not glow, however it saw the sacrifices Kagura had made and help her find her soul that was created from those good deeds. Sesshoumaru was not sure why it was glowing this time; maybe it was because the blade was in hell or perhaps the void child was in her own way pure. But what ever it was, he knew what the sword wanted. Knowing that the void child must have done something to redeem herself before she died, he drew the Tensaiga pointed it at the fragments and purified them. The fragment that was embedded in Inuyasha flew out of his open mouth as he gasped for air and join the other pieces that were now floating in front of them. Uniting the void child lost soul with what was left of her body formed the spirit of Kanna right before their very eyes. The former walking doll truly smiled for the first time in her life and death. Her black eyes glowed with content as she nodded her head toward Sesshoumaru, silently showing her gratitude. He merely returned the gesture as she disappeared like the rest of the sprits, free to be reincarnated.

The banshee that possessed Inuyasha body was forced out as a result of the broken crystal and the purified fragments. She tried to escape the daiyoukai wrath only to be sliced in half before she got a chance to fly away. After dispatching the banshee Inuyasha physical wounds healed immediately. Although Inuyasha wounds had healed, he lost a great amount of blood which soaked his clothing as well as his brothers. He tried to move a bit only to have Sesshoumaru tail tighten around him and to hear Sesshoumaru low baritone voice say:

"Be still."

To weak to protest Inuyasha just stilled against his elder brother and fell back into a fitful sleep with his past memories still flashing in his mind. Once Inuyasha relaxed as much as possible against him, he turned his attention back towards Shishinki.

The crystal seems to have been a beacon for the hordes that continued to attack the Inu brothers. Now that the crystal has been shattered the large group of ghouls stopped increasing. Even though the hordes were closing in on himself and Inuyasha, they were moving with more caution as if they were fearful of the daiyoukai.

'As they should be…' Sesshoumaru thought as he closed in on his current prey.

"You lowly mangy Inu bastard." Shishinki said with a voice full of pain and venom as he struggled to get up only to have Sesshoumaru stomp his foot painfully into his chest pressing his back down into the hot hard ground. Sesshoumaru only smirked at him as Shishinki fought feebly to gain his freedom.

"Correction worthless trash, this Sesshoumaru Lord Inu daiyoukai. Even now as you lay in your rightfully place, in the dirt below this Sesshoumaru boot, you still foolishly choose to remain insolent. No matter, now that this Sesshoumaru has removed half your head as he said he would, all of you insects will be exterminated." Sesshoumaru said in a low deadly tone while he press his foot harder into his chest, causing him to cry out again in pain before he decrease the pressure on Shishinkis' torso.

Before Shishinki had a chance to move; Sesshoumaru quickly bent over to hold Shishinki down by his shoulders. Then after glaring into black eyes with his cold piercing golden orbs, he begins to transform into his true self. With Inuyasha still unconscious and weak from the onslaught of attacks on his mind by the banshee, Sesshoumaru positioned him so Inuyasha would be on his back hidden within his fur when he changed forms. Sesshoumarus' aura begins to create a strong wind that caused their hair to whip about them. The wind pushed the minions of hell back; all were pushed back because of fear and by the shear force of the daiyoukai power. Sesshoumaru eyes turned red as his pupils narrowed and turned blue. His strips became jagged and his fangs elongated. His claws extended as well piercing Shishinki shoulders causing him to cry out in pain once more as he fought to get free. Sesshoumaru face elongated as his bones shifted and silver and white fur begin to sprout from his body. His muscles bulged and his skin stretched as he grew in size.

Soon only one of his front paws was pressed down on Shishinki body crushing him with his immense weight and strength. Now that he was at his zenith of power and all three of the swords were within his body he could carry out his plan. He never tried anything like this in his true form, however he was determine to make it work. Reaching out with his minds eye he was able to visualize the Tensaiga. Using his power as master over the said blade, he concentrated on tapping into its purifying power in his true form. Closing his eyes he willed his attack to reach only the ghost and sprits that wish to do anyone under his protection harm. All except Shishinki, Naraku and Kagura because he wanted Shishinki to see who he was fucking with before he was eliminated. He refused to destroy Naraku while Kagura was possessed by him; she could be wiped out of existence as well if he purified the spider now.

Just when the hordes of specters decided to be reckless and rush him all at once, he opened his now bright white eyes with blue lighting moving vertically through them. Sesshoumaru chest rumbled and he let out a long powerful howl. His howl similar to the banshee screams sent waves of purifying energy towards his enemies. Unlike the banshees screams his howl reached long distances, instantly purifying all of his enemies to nothing. He made sure he gave Shishinki one last death glare with his lighting eyes before he focused his attack on Shishinki and howled again. Shishinki looked at the daiyoukai in awe and fear when he gazed back into the daiyoukai fearsome eyes. Shishinki screamed a blood curdling scream one last time before he was disintegrated into nothing.

Then right before his eyes the Master of the true Hell appeared a few feet from were Sesshoumaru was standing. The 'Master' stood in the same spot where Shishinki weapon had been destroyed. Sesshoumaru concluded that the 'Master' must was held prisoner against his will inside of Shishinki weapon. When Shishinki was destroyed the 'Master' was released. Naraku must have managed to hide that Information away from Kagura or else she would have mentioned it. Sesshoumaru silently noted that the bastards hand and wrist had grown back. The same appendage Sesshoumaru removed three year ago when the corpse smelling asshole tried to steal his Rin. Sesshoumaru knew it would take more than a howl to take down the Master of Hell. So he prepared his body to channel the purifying power of his Tensaiga into his fangs and claws. Before Sesshoumaru got a chance to pounce on his new prey, the 'Master' looked at him with a blank expression and vanished, presumably to his own domain of hell. Sesshoumaru snarled in anger but decided to let the 'Master' be in favor of his ultimate prey, Naraku.

Soon after the disappearance of the 'Master', the dimension that was Naraku begins to tremble and shake as if an earthquake was taking place. The ground begins to crumble under their feet and the volcanic mountains begin to erupt shooting molten hot lava all over the place.

Sesshoumaru transformed back to his humanoid form unwrapping Inuyasha who was hidden the thick fur that was his tail. He maneuvered his tail so Inuyasha was facing him. Inuyasha was still limp in his tails' grasp.

Sesshoumaru seemed to not be paying attention to his surroundings as he scowled at Inuyasha in annoyance. Sesshoumaru looked at his little brother as if it was his fault he was in such a weaken state. However in the back of his mind he blamed himself. Bring Inuyasha closer to his face Sesshoumaru said in a low dangerous tone:

"Lazy hanyou, wake up." Sesshoumaru glowered at him as if he was daring Inuyasha to disobey him and slip into permanent darkness.

When Inuyasha only groaned Sesshoumaru punched him in the face causing him to wake up with a start.

Inuyasha frowned and automatically shot out his right fist clocking Sesshoumaru in the jaw.

Then he opened his eyes to look into pissed off golden ones and saw the small bruise forming on the daiyoukai cheek. Instead of complaining about being woken up so rudely he said:

"Ha I finally hit ya like a said I would ya bastard." He said halfheartedly with a weaken voice.

"Sesshoumaru frowned and snarled:

"Indeed, and you shall pay for it when we return to the land of the living."

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" Inuyasha trailed of weakly in a distant voice. He was too busy looking at his surrounding to pay Sesshoumaru threats any heed. The good news was Sesshoumaru and the chaotic surroundings distracted him from his negative thoughts. The bad news was the surroundings! They were in some serious shit and they needed to get out of their pronto!!! Then Inuyasha said in a shocked and dragging voice:

"The hell happened here and to all the bastards." He looked back at Sesshoumaru with exhausted eyes waiting for an answer. With an indifferent look on his face Sesshoumaru responded:

"This Sesshoumaru happened." He said this in a matter of fact tone. Not being one for gratitude Inuyasha said:

"Uh, I guess I owe ya one huh?" Knowing this was the closest 'thank you' he was going to get out of his little brother he simply said:

"No you do not and you know why." Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a minute and he said:

"Yeah I know ya promised the old man that you would watch my back." With said Inuyasha started to drift off, that is until Sesshoumaru punched him again.

"Alright I am up ya asshole." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshoumaru scowled and silently handed Inuyasha his Tessaiga. As soon as Inuyasha placed his fang in his sheath, Sesshoumaru gripped him tightly with his tail and took off into the air just when the ground was about to split below his feet.

"Ah Fuck." Inuyasha grumbled because he was too tired to scream. Hopefully he will regain some of his energy back by the time they reached Naraku. He could not let his elder brother have all of the fun. What would be more enjoyable then helping Sesshoumaru thrash Naraku ass again. With that last bit of profanity said, the Inu brothers were nothing but red and white blurs as they flew through the dimension that was coming apart at the seams. Soon Naraku himself will be coming a part at the seams by their blades if the Inu brothers had anything to say about it…

A/N: Hello everyone, if you have not read the manga, the one good deed Kanna did that I am referring to is when she told Kagome that the 'light will destroy Naraku'. She was giving the Inu gang a clue as to how to beat Naraku. This was right before she died. Anyway I hope you like it please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Back to the Sinister Castle

A/N: Hi everyone, long time no see…or in this fan fiction case, no read. My sincerest apologies for the slow updates. Oh, and I also wanted to mention that one of the lines in this chapter "Be afraid, be very afraid" is something I heard somewhere else. I just made some changes to it. I thought I just let everyone know so I will not take full credit for that particular line. Well with that out of the way, enjoy!

The smell of brimstone assaulted the Inu brothers' noses as they dodged flying debris. They were enroute to their final confrontation in the twisted imitation of hell. Volcano's continued to erupt and lava flowed out of the mouths of the volcano and down the slopes to the ground. Mountains crumbled and the ground itself was ripped open by the pressure and heat of the magma beneath it. The dark red skies had a gloomy color to them as if the hell known as Naraku was growing sad and fearful of what was to come. A malicious smirk occupied the daiyoukai countenance for a moment as he thought:

'Be afraid Naraku; be very afraid, for your terrible fate rest in my hands.' The daiyoukai thought as he drew closer to their destination with his younger half dazed brother in tow. Said younger brother kept his eyes closed and his month shut as the soared through the air. Inuyasha was trying to tap into his energy reserves for the upcoming battle. The poor pup was also attempting to keep his empty stomach from heaving once again. As if on que, his stomach growled angrily missing Lady Kaede's cooking.

'Sesshoumaru, that stupid asshole, making me lose all that good food! Getting some of the old hag grub is one of my first priorities _when_ I we get back!!!' Inuyasha thought as he put extra emphasis on the word 'when' because the stubborn Inu had made up his mind! All of them will be free of Naraku once and for all! With that thought in mind he continued to work up the adrenaline he needed to survive.

The daiyoukai ignore the growling of his brother seemly endless pit he called a stomach and focused on seeking out the main body of Naraku and freeing his Kauga, his soul mate from his hideous grasp.

The ghouls screamed as they were being destroyed or ripped back to the original hell from which they came.

After several moments of silence between the two soaring inus, they finally arrived at the forbearing castle. Most of the evil sprits had already made their untimely painful exit; the remaining few were forcefully taking their leave of the hell dimension when the inus landed on the surprising undisturbed grounds surrounding the castle. Sesshoumaru disregarded the distant yells of the drone ghouls, determining that they were on no threat to them as he thought:

'This area must be the last area to disintegrate…' He thought as he used his senses to take in their surroundings.

He knew the ghosts were not a danger to them, however there was a strong possibility other dangers lurked about…including a certain spider the daiyoukai marked for death. The sneaky bastard could have anything up his sleeve and with Inuyasha in his weaken state; Sesshoumaru decided a little extra caution was needed.

After a few moments, the daiyoukai deduced that since the vicinity they currently occupied was the core of the hell dimension; the place where the personification of Naraku existed, then it will be the last to fall apart.

When he finally detected his prey scent intermingled with his Kagura scent that was so similar yet so different then her fathers, he placed Inuyasha on his feet, tossed his Tessaiga to him and said in a low demanding tone:

"Follow me."

Inuyasha whom had felt some of his strength returned stood although a bit unsteady on his bare feet and grumbled in a sarcastic tone:

"Keh, I'm feelin a lot better thanks." He would have shouted 'frosty asshole' at the end of his sentence, but he thought it would be a more prudent idea to save every last ounce of energy he has left for the upcoming fight. Inuyasha was tempted to use his sheathed sword as a cane, but decided against it and placed the blade in his cotton belt. He did not want to display any more weakness at this point.

To Inuyasha's dismay, his breath and his words were wasted on his brother. When he finally looked up, he only saw his older siblings retreating back heading towards the castle's front door. So it was obvious to Inuyasha that his brother was clearly ignoring him.

"Conceited prick." He mumbled again before he forced his tired body to jog and catch up with the daiyoukai. Said daiyoukai was approaching the castle with a slow yet feral like grace. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks when he noticed his brothers' movements. His eyes widen a bit momentarily as he observed his brothers' advance on the castle. To Inuyasha it looked as if Sesshoumaru was a wild inu staking his quarry!

Inuyasha managed to hold back a shiver that ran up his spine as he continued to move forward. Inuyasha would feel pity for any soul that unleashed his brothers' fury upon themselves. That is if the soul deserves his pity, in Naraku's case he certainly does not.

Inuyasha was thankful that he was no longer on the receiving end of the daiyoukai's wrath. He would never admit it to anyone, but Inuyasha has always been apprehensive when it came to his brother. Even now when they are no longer adversaries Sesshoumaru sometimes gives him the creeps. Anyone with any common sense would be wary around a creature with such a strong aura.

Moments like the one Inuyasha was experiencing, seeing his full blooded youkai brother move like a fearsome predator made him realize just how different full blooded youkai are from humans and hanyou alike. Especially since Inuyasha has be surrounded by humans most of his life. He is more accustomed to the ways of humans not youkai. The only way he figures he moves in that matter when he is fully transformed. Although he hardly remembers any details of his metamorphosis.

Trying to hide the flash of anxiety his brother brought forth, he decided to focus on the positive side of their current situation…like seeing the spider pay big time!

'Damn, I'm almost completely out of it, but I ain't giving up! Hell, helping Sesshoumaru make Naraku cry like the little spider bitch is worth the exhaustion. Keh, this should be a hellva lot of fun!" Inuyasha pondered completely getting rid of the fear that had almost overcome his scent. He caught up to Sesshoumaru and begins to walk at his side. Then he said in a low voice:

"Hey Sesshoumaru, ya manage to sniff out that bastard yet?"

Sesshoumaru continued his focus on the door ahead of them as he nodded his head in response. Then Inuyasha looked around and noticed something very strange, and then he said:

"That cowardly asshole loves to play 'find the spider' but he ain't got a barrier up, maybe he's too weak to form one. Ya did bust up Shishinki pretty good." Inuyasha said. He figured that since the piece that was holding the horrid puzzle of the dimension together was Shishinki then it was a good possibility that Naraku was considerably weaken when Sesshoumaru destroyed the former Meidou wielding bastard.

This time Sesshoumaru looked at him out of the corner of his left golden orb and said in a low tone:

"He is attempting to ensnare us in one of his feeble traps." Sesshoumaru said as he concentrated on the door once again, making sure no immediate traps were in the area of said door.

"Figures." Was all Inuyasha said. Inuyasha knows Naraku well enough to know that he never in life nor will he ever in death fight with honor.

Then after a few moments Sesshoumaru's blank expression slowly turned into a smirk. In a monotone voice that was mixed with the venom of hatred he said:

"Come, this Sesshoumaru has a bothersome insect to crush."

With missing a beat and ignoring his thoughts of the beating he will receive later for his comment Inuyasha said:

"Keh, ya mean we have a 'bothersome insect to crush' and a big mouth bitch to free. The main reason you dragged me here in the first place was so you could save your mate…Don't give me that look ya know its true." Just because Sesshoumaru freaked him out sometimes did not mean that Inuyasha was inclined to keep his month shut. Sesshoumaru glare intensified and he growled low in his throat before he turned his attention back towards the door. Said growl signified to Inuyasha that he would receive a worst beating then the previous one Sesshoumaru planned on giving him. Sesshoumaru promised that Inuyasha would pay with bruises and pain for clocking him in the face earlier. Not to mention the other irritating things Inuyasha did, like completely disobeying his orders and now mocking him! More importantly he teased and insulted his _mate._ It felt good to think of Kagura in such a way…mate. However he would dwell on that further while beating the crap out of Inuyasha later, right now his attention was on Naraku.

Inuyasha was not too concerned with his brothers' growling; it was only a growl of annoyance and not full blown anger. The pummeling Inuyasha will supposedly receive will only increase by a few more punches. At least that's what Inuyasha thought. In spite of this Inuyasha smirked when he thought about what he did previously. He actually nailed mister 'untouchable' in the face. Now that flashback definitely brightens his mood.

Inuyasha chuckled a little at his brother behavior. For some reason despite the 'creeps' he gets from Sesshoumaru every now and then, he always felt the need to taunt him and lighten the mood. He also has the need to taunt his future sister in-law when he sees her again.

Normally that was Miroku or Kagome's job, but since neither of them was present Inuyasha took it upon himself to do so. Inuyasha knew that if it was Kagome that was trapped in hell he would do everything possible and impossible to rescue her. Inuyasha also knew how upset he would be if that was his love, so he felt the need in his own way to distract his brother momentarily so he could get a second wind and calm his cold calculating anger.

The weird thing was it actually seemed to work, at least temporarily. Making Sesshoumaru think about Kagura as the woman that will be his mate in the next lifetime seemed to have given Sesshoumaru a positive outlook on the whole situation. Inuyasha reminded him that he would have Kagura…eventually. That thought gave the still irate daiyoukai a serene feeling he would never admit to having. Well this would not be the first time Inuyasha has tried to reassurance his brother in his own way. Inuyasha had done that when Shishinski revealed the secret of their fathers' fangs to them.

There are many things Inuyasha doesn't understand when it comes to Sesshoumaru. However one of the things he does understand is that his brother never wants to admit when he is doing a good deed. So he knew that blurting out the fact that Sesshoumaru cared about Kaguras' a.k.a 'the big month bitch' well being would annoy Sesshoumaru to no end; and channel some of Sesshoumaru's energy somewhere else for a little while. Of course Inuyasha completely ignore the fact that he has the same personality trait.

Inuyasha thoughts were interrupted when he heard metal being ripped apart. Seconds later he saw a large object fly past his form on his right side before it hit the ground with a loud clatter. He observed the material only to discover that it was the door that was formerly attached to the castle! Inuyasha growled low for two reasons. One because his reflexes still were not yet top notch, he should have reacted to the door flying in his direction before it got so close. Two that baka brother of his was the one who tossed said door in his direction. He could have hit him for crying out loud!!! Ouch!!! He was about to shout for the first time in a while 'Watch it, asshole!' When he heard Sesshoumaru clothes shift in the wind caused by his aura, indicating that he was staking forward Deciding to focus on fucking Naraku up once more, Inuyasha did not attempt to 'reassure' his brother again. Instead he wordlessly joined Sesshoumaru by his side. Seeing that the cost was clear for now, they both ventured inside preparing themselves for whatever laid ahead in the sinister castle of horrors.

TBC:

A/N: (Author dodges tomato by diving behind her sofa. Then peeks over the sofa's backrest) Again I'm so sorry about the cliffy and the late update. I was compelled to do it!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (runs out of the line of fire)…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Cold Trail…

A/N: Hi, I hope this chapter wasn't to short. With that said happy reading!!!

Compared to the utter chaos that persisted outside of the castle walls the dark palace was quiet, too quiet for the Inu brothers liking. The murky castle was a dank mess. Broken pottery was strolled about, furniture was destroyed, glass was broken and that was only the beginning of the disorganization that seemed to plague Naraku's headquarters. Should there not be servants, devoted or otherwise, scurrying about cleaning up the clutter of a castle? Another question that came to the Inu brothers minds was who caused the jumble in the first place? From the looks of it, the inside of the castle looked as if a tornado blew through it.

'Kagura…' Sesshoumaru thought as he focused all of his attention on finding his soul mate that was held in captivity by their evil foe.

The wind elemental youkai was most likely the cause of the destruction inside of the fortress. Apparently from the look on Inuyasha's face, he came to the same conclusion. Sesshoumaru found it easy to read his little brothers expressions most of the time. They both knew that Kagura put up one hell of a struggle against the spider hanyou ghost. However from the look of their surroundings, they knew the wind sorceress was still in grave peril…

The Inu brother urgency to locate the two beings only grew by the second due to the contents that stained the dark floors and walls. The said contents were the sprit blood of Sesshoumaru's Kagura. This told the Inu brothers that Kagura did not have much fight left in her. It was her spiritual blood, her after life essence that stained the stronghold's interior. If something was not done soon, Kagura mind will fade away and only her spiritual body will remain. Then like the parasite he is, Naraku will latch on to her very soul permanently. This will give the spider free passage back to Earth realm where he will be free plague its inhabitance once again.

The fact that Naraku's scent blanketed the inner walls of the castle made it difficult for the daiyoukai to track the ever elusive spider. Hence why he and his younger brother were following Kagura's blood trail, knowing full well that it could lead to some sort of trap…

The Inus kept silent as they followed Kagura's blood trail, making sure they stayed within reasonable proximity to each other. Neither one of them wanted to see if they would pull a permanent vanishing act involuntary. They came across a mess that was once a clean library, which is where the blood trail abruptly stopped.

After a few moments of staring at the large size library in silence a familiar voice echoed throughout the library:

"Dammit, now how in the hell are we suppose to find them?!" Inuyasha said in an exasperated tone. He felt more of his energy return and was eager to confront the spider bastard. Quiet as it was kept, Inuyasha also wanted to help save the 'big month bitch'. After all, she put herself at risk when she saved Kohaku, Sango's younger brother.

Sesshoumaru gave him an irritated look that said 'it should be obvious' and said:

"Keep searching of course…"

"Where!? The trail ends here and I don't see and can't smell a yellow belly spider or that wind bag Kagura!" He said as his voice went up an octave again which was a good sign. If he was taking loudly then he must be feeling better. Not in top shape but improved.

"Be quiet and use your mind, as exhausting as that may seem and contemplate. They are here somewhere and will be located." He said sarcastically in a low tone oozed with aggravation. He was already pissed off as it was and he did not have the patience nor the time to deal with his little brother antics. Plus the fact that the pup was insulting his soul mate yet again did not help sooth his annoyance.

Inuyasha scowled at Sesshoumaru's snide remark and said:

"Alright high and mighty smartass, what makes you think they are here!? The blood trail could have been used to mislead us!" Inuyasha said defensively with his fist clenched at his side as he looked into his brothers cold yet blazing hot eyes that screamed of the fury he had for Naraku. Inuyasha felt like he got a severe case of frostbite all over his body just by looking in those deadly orbs. Nevertheless as usual Inuyasha stood his ground.

Now Sesshoumaru was giving him the impassive face with the furious eyes. At the same time he managed to give Inuyasha a look that said 'You truly are a complete baka'. How Sesshoumaru managed to pull of all three looks at the same time Inuyasha did not know. Then with a low deadpan voice which leaked annoyance with Inuyasha and anger at his nemesis Naraku he said:

"We both know how that_ insect_ thinks. He believes he has the upper hand merely because he has Kagura in his grasp. Therefore he will want to lead us to what he believes will be our demise, not completely throw us off their trail. Now observe and learn…" With Sesshoumaru's point made, he proceeded walk pass Inuyasha and begin the task of moving different objects around.

Sesshoumaru deduced that Naraku hide within the castle blanketed with his scent in order to slow the Inus down so he could finish setting up his trap, not completely leave his trail cold.

Inuyasha frowned as he looked at his brother move about library, his already little patience wearing thinner. Then he voiced his irritation:

"Why the fuck are you suddenly in the mood to redecorate this shit. You ain't even cleanin up your just rearranging…What the Fuck!?" Inuyasha yelped suddenly as one of the bookshelves behind him swigged towards him. Luckily for him, his reflexes had improved enough for him to jump forward out of the way just in time. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru whose hand was still on the candle holder attached to the wall across the room, a few feet down from the entrance door. Sesshoumaru pulled the candle holder down like a lever which caused the bookshelf to move.

"One more time with swinging doors at me you-"Inuyasha was about to say as he was thinking about the flying door incident earlier and the swinging door incident that just occurred. However his little rant was cut off when Sesshoumaru brushed passed him and commanded him to follow. Inuyasha decided to let it go this time and quietly follow him into what looked like a secret large dark cellular. Nevertheless Inuyasha made a mental note telling himself that it was strike two for Sesshoumaru when it came to almost hitting him with doors.

They descended the dark stone steps slowly with still no sign of Naraku's spirit or Kagura's soul.

"Keh, what's with all of the mirrors, that asshole is more vain then you are… and that are saying something!" Inuyasha said and suppressed a chuckle as he heard his elder brother growl. Hell the way Sesshoumaru had a habit of flipping his hair out of his eyes, Inuyasha couldn't help but think Sesshoumaru was a bit narcissistic. That plus the daiyoukai many other tendencies, like sticking his chin up in the air and speaking in the first person are just a few examples. In Inuyasha's eyes Sesshoumaru act like he was doing everyone a huge favor by merely allowing them to exist in his presence.

Sesshoumaru decided to ignore that insult for now and log that information away in his brain for later. Yup, yet another reason for him to beat the crap out of his little brother…

Besides the displeased growl Sesshoumaru did not speak, instead he continued to look at the mirrors surrounding them. He noticed that the mirrors even decorated the ceiling above them. Each mirror was outline with black spiders that made Inuyasha's skin crawl. If he wasn't mistaken the spiders where moving!

After a few more moments Sesshoumaru says:

"Say near, these mirrors are doorways one of them will lead to Kagura and Naraku." He said with an all knowing voice as they saw imagines begin to form in each of the mirrors.

"Doorways, doorways to where?!" Inuyasha said with determination in his voice and the Tessaiga fully drawn and transformed in his hands. He was just waiting on Sesshoumaru to point out the mirror that leads to the tentacle spouting creep!

"Into the culvert that is Naraku's mind." Sesshoumaru said with his Tensaiga also unsheathed. He glared at the mirrors with spite in his golden orbs. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru then smirked arrogantly and said:

"Keh, the bastard is so afraid of us that he ran his eight legged ass into his own head!"

"Pathetic vermin." Sesshoumaru said with poisonous venom as he focused on pinpointing the correct mirror to enter. Then without warning, he wrapped his prehensile tail around Inuyasha waist and flew toward the middle mirror on the right wall. Sesshoumaru instincts told him that his soul mate spirit was somewhere in the mirror, slowly slipping away. Losing Kagura again was not an option; and Sesshoumaru was determined not to let that event transpire…

The image that particular mirror projected was a winter hazardous land with glaciers the size of mountains, snow covering the whole area and gray storm clouds occupying the sky.

Inuyasha yelped again as he closed his eyes and held on to his brothers' tail and the bile that threaten to escape his stomach for dear life. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was thinking about what he would do to the spider hanyou when he got his claws on him. Sesshoumaru knew that Naraku would have the home field advantage especially since that was Naraku's mind. He also knew that he didn't have much time left. He could still sense Kagura but her energy was dimming, soon there will be nothing left of her.

Sesshoumaru did not care if it was Naraku's mind, the Inu brothers' defeated all of the adversaries they faced in Naraku's own personal hell and they were resolve not to let anything stop them now! Sesshoumaru smirked maliciously. He delighted in the thought of ripping the spider apart from the inside out and tearing his soul mate from the bastard's hands. No one messed with what the possessive daiyoukai considered his and not suffer for their foolishness!

There's a saying that goes 'revenge is a dish best served cold' and that was Sesshoumaru's exact sentiment. The daiyoukai figured the 'winter wonderland' mirror was the perfectly ironic place to mercilessly end Naraku once and for all. It was fitting that the daiyoukai with such cold and calculating wrath would eradicate the evil spider in such an arctic environment. With a feral smile on his face that bared fangs, Sesshoumaru carried his brother off into the cold depths of the frozen over hell that was Naraku's twisted mind…

TBC

A/N: Yay! I managed to update sooner this time! Although I did do a cliffy again bad, bad Pumpkinpi! Hell has frozen over, I hope you stay tune to see what happens next…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Blizzard

A/N: Thanks for everyone's support so far! Here's the next installment of this fan fiction, enjoy!!!

Cold was not the appropriate word to describe the Inu brothers current surroundings, freezing was more like it. And to make matters worst, the grey ominous clouds increased in number, indicating that a blizzard was likely to begin soon. While his elder brother seemed unfazed by the teeth chattering, shivering evoking windy atmosphere, Inuyasha was not so lucky. Not only did his bare feet feel the bone chilling hard ground when Sesshoumaru allowed said feet to touch the ground, his entire body felt as if he was frozen in a glacier for 50 years instead of pinned to the sacred tree by the bone eaters well. The only difference was that while his soul ached immensely from Naraku's deception for a long time; his body currently ached because of his already weaken state and the icy air Naraku created in his wrapped mind. Although Kagome and the rest of his pack made him feel loved and cherished, a small part of his heart still held on to what transpired between him and the original bearer of Kagome's soul Kikyou…the betrayal they both suffered all because of the evil Naraku.

The flashes of all the pain Naraku caused himself and more importantly his pack reminded him of just how much he loathes the spider hanyou. Inuyasha was even pissed off by the agony he caused Kagura and the trouble he caused his brother. The younger sibling actually held pity for his former enemies' situation. Though he knew Kagome, his love and mate was alive and safe in her time, he was separated from her for three long years. Three years of wondering if she would ever be able to come back to him. Three years of trying to figure out a way to follow her five hundred years into the future. Three years of hoping that he would live long enough to see her again, if only for a moment.

It was a very painful time for Inuyasha indeed; he knows what its like to be worlds away from your soul mate. Inuyasha also experience the anguish of losing his first love Kikyou to the jaws of death. The miko's life was cut too short to soon and he missed the memories he could have created with his first love. Hence the pity he felt for his elder sibling and for the wind element youkai. Both brothers experienced loss of the beings that were precious to them due to the evil deeds of the spider. Yet another feature the brothers have in common, their pure explicit odium for the hell raiser Naraku.

Although Sesshoumaru can be a cold bastard most of the time (not to mention a hell raiser in his own right), Inuyasha knew that the big Inu had some form of compassion and Sesshoumaru actually gave a damn about at least a few beings in existence…if not more. After all Sesshoumaru did release the souls of humans unknown to him. Humans that did not deserve to be in the façade that is Naraku's version of hell, or any hell for that matter. That gestured showed that Sesshoumaru at least tolerated some human beings…well the decent ones. Inuyasha also knew that if Sesshoumaru cared about Kagura as much as he did Kagome, then Sesshoumaru suffered a tremendous amount of sorrow when he lost the wind sorceress. Especially since at the time of her lost the daiyoukai could do nothing to aid his soul mate except for watch her die, revert back to her true form and fly away.

Inuyasha was actually surprised at himself for concerning himself with their wellbeing, as well as having sympathy for them. He wondered if he considered those two, his former enemies' members of his pack.

'I'll address that shit later, thinking to much is making my head ache…I'm freezing my ass off! I'm even thinking about telling that bastard to share his oversized fur ball tail for awhile. Naw, if I did that I'll never hear the end of it. Look at him all warm and cozy…then again maybe not, he's standing there like a frozen statue…' Inuyasha thought as he scowled at his elder sibling out of the corner of his left eye.

Inuyasha willed his teeth to decrease their chattering so he could ask his brother 'why the hell where they standing in one spot' when the blizzard started to pour down on their forms suddenly as if someone dumped a huge bucket of white confetti over their heads.

"Ouch Dammit!!!" Inuyasha yelped as large round hail stones the size of golf balls accompanied the fall of the large beautiful snowflakes moments later. He covered his head with his unsheathed transformed Tessaiga in an attempt to protect himself from the blizzard's onslaught.

The deadly aura within the daiyoukai spiked as he did not even bother to shield himself from the winter storm. After a few moments Sesshoumaru gracefully position himself in a fighting stance with his Tensaiga in his right hand placed diagonally in front of him.

Inuyasha white and Sesshoumaru silver and blue mane whipped around them as the speed of the wind increased. Their clothing now damp from the winter storm clung to their forms as their sleeves rippled in the wind. Sesshoumaru red blazing hot aura which was a paradox to the icy ruthlessness he had toward his prey and their freezing environment outlined his body, causing all the snow, hail and sleet that came within his proximity to melt. The frosty material that came near him could not withstand the fury the daiyoukai emitted.

Inuyasha witness all of this with unspoken amazement. Never had he felt such heat coming from the stoic figure at his side, even when he transformed into his true form. Inuyasha saw his brothers' narrow golden orbs flash red and heard his brother speak in a soft deep tone as the gale of the storm intensified, the increased force of the gust due to Sesshoumaru's aura:

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?!" Inuyasha nearly shouted over the wind as he covered himself with his blade.

"Move." Sesshoumaru stated in the same baritone he used earlier. As so as those words left his lips a huge lighting bolt came barreling towards where they stood.

Once again Inuyasha did as he was told and jump back away from the bolt and landed after sliding a few feet in a crouch. Inuyasha did not like this new habit he was developing, listening to his elder brother. However this particular time he was glad he did, if he had be rebellious he would have been one dead Inu.

When Inuyasha looked up from his crouched position he saw his brother had not bulged. There was a large hole in the ground mere inches away from Sesshoumaru's right boot. The hole was surrounded by something so cold that cold fog was seeping from said hole. Thinking that his baka brother had completely lost his mind he shouted:

"You dumbass, you knew that was coming and did move the fuck out of the way! What the fucking hell, ya think your invincible or something?!" Inuyasha scowled as he said this pissed at his brother actions or lack there of. However concurrently he was silently thanking the 'dumbass' for warning him to haul ass out of the way.

Just because Sesshoumaru thought he was a major badass did not mean he should place himself in unnecessary danger. Sesshoumaru has always had a habit of doing just that. More then once he practically told Inuyasha to use the Tessaiga against him, not to mention willing walking into Naraku's traps. Sesshoumaru had the tendency to let his pride and stubbornness get the best of him. Now however those tendencies have decreased to most of the time instead of _all_ _the time_. Inuyasha remembers that on more then one occasion Sesshoumaru was hurt and almost killed. Inuyasha should remember, he was the one who almost ended his elder sibling life with the WindScar. If it wasn't for Tensaiga protecting Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha holding back his swing, the daiyoukai might have been in his grave years ago. He also saw the damage Magatsuhi did to Sesshoumaru that faithful day his brother regained his arm and the Bakusaiga. What the fuck was he thinking!?

Sesshoumaru ignored his younger brother's rude display of concern. Sesshoumaru learned the hard way that although he was abnormally powerful for a youkai, he was not unconquerable; Inuyasha made sure he learned that lesson. Despite the fact that his power has increased immensely since Inuyasha awoken from his fifty year slumber, the daiyoukai could receive grave injuries or possibly meet his demise. However he like his brother and father was an extremely 'dogged' individual. He did not feel that the lighting was a danger to his person so why bother to move? Inuyasha however was another story, hence why he commanded he move out of harm's way.

Normally Sesshoumaru did not bother to explain himself to anyone, especially when he was in a particularly foul mood, like he was at that moment. But for some reason, possibly so Inuyasha bring his focus to what was unfolding in front of them instead of needlessly worrying about his safety.

Sesshoumaru fierce arctic golden eyes glowered straight ahead as he looked for the one responsible for the big hole next to his foot. The one who was foolish enough to attack a certain red clad hanyou under _his_ protection. The daiyoukai also glared at the audacity of his younger brother. The little baka twerp had the gall to voice his concern for 'this Sesshoumaru' as if he was some weak human…he dared bratty pup! That was another event added to the 'reasons why he was going to kick Inuyasha's ass' list when they reached Earth realm! Trying to control the annoyance he felt due his brother insulting concern for him, he spoke in a baritone voice in a lower octave then usual, indicating how pissed he really was and said:

"A hunter does not flee from any quarry Inuyasha…cornered prey, they finish it off." Sesshoumaru said with finality. To him Naraku was nothing but a weak creature attempting to use pathetic attacks to escape a predator. Naraku twisted mind believes that he has lured the Inu brothers into his trap. However things are not working out as the spider planned and as far as the daiyoukai was concerned, the eight legged insect was the one that was ensnared.

Seconds later before Inuyasha could think of a retort to Sesshoumaru's statement, another large malicious bolt of lighting hit not fifteen feet away from Sesshoumaru.

He took a protective fighting stance in front of Inuyasha with his feet a little over a shoulder length apart and his Tensaiga still positioned in front of him diagonally. His facial expression displayed the nastiest glare anyone has every seen on the daiyoukai countenance. Said glare was directed toward one of the beings that appeared after the lighting receded.

One of the figures had long hip length curly black hair that was tangled and covered most of her face except for one of her orbs. Her left eye that was not concealed by her matted mane was a blank pale pink instead of the usual fiery ruby red color. She looked as if she was lost in a trance. She was still naked with bruises, cuts and old blood stains all over her form. Her ghostly pale skin lacked its usual healthy glow, it seemed dull and colorless. Her body was more transparent then normal for any soul. Both brothers could see clearly that she was a shadow of her spirit…she was fading away rapidly into the creature surrounding her.

The other malevolent figure that seemed to outline her smaller form however looked healthy with his long black curly tresses, white baboon pelt, dark blue pants and black boots. His toned chest and abdomen where bare showing the women imprisoned inside of his vibrant looking form. The bastard was sporting his usual arrogant smirk in response to the bone chilling glare he received, then he laughed as he spoke:

"Kukuku, it is most amusing to see the great _Lord_ Sesshoumaru so close to your would be soul mate, yet inept to save her. Why you cannot even do something as simple as speak to her and declare your undying love, she cannot hear you." He taunted in a sweet mocking tone as he stood tall in front of the daiyoukai.

Though it seemed impossible, Sesshoumaru fierce look intensified. The wind picked up around the daiyoukai silently showing his increase ire with the spider by unleashing more of his power. Inuyasha let his angry be known the way he usually did, by verbally articulating it. Inuyasha growled as he shouted:

"Cut the shit you soul sucking freak-"

Naraku rant was interrupted by the deep smooth voice that had spoken moments before:

"Inuyasha, I would think that since your first love Kikyou was a 'soul sucking freak' as you fluently put it, you would not have a problem with beings that feed off of spirits…" He said as his smirk widen as he gauged Inuyasha's reaction.

"I dare you even think of comparing yourself to Kikyou you bastard!" Inuyasha growled as advanced forward at a quick pace blizzard forgotten, only to be halted by his brother's voice:

"Stay back Inuyasha." Inuyasha frowned and thought something about 'bossy brother's' and how badly he wanted to make Naraku suffer but did as he was told.

Inuyasha knew he could not attack Naraku directly with his blade; it was not built to destroy souls. Even if it was he would be placing Kagura in danger as well. Now that he thought about it, how the hell was Sesshoumaru going to attack Naraku without harming the 'wind bitch' as Inuyasha put it? The Inu brothers needed to come up with a plan, quick, fast and in a hurry!!!

Naraku observed the protective stance Sesshoumaru had in front of Inuyasha. He remembers the time Inuyasha almost got himself killed when he tried to rescue his elder brother form Magatsuhi tentacles years ago. He also noticed the way the Inu hanyou voice his concern for Sesshoumaru's safety. With that in mind he said:

"Kukuku so you two have developed an actual brotherly bond, lovable."

Sesshoumaru did not move or speak to react to the spider's unwanted comment. Inuyasha however growled with indignation. It sounded like the spider was suggestion he actually cared for Sesshoumaru…well, he did but that was no one else's business!

Then much to the Inu brother's dismay Naraku continued to talk:

"It good to see that you two see eye to eye, you two must have discovered how much you both have in common. Inuyasha lost his precious Kikyou twice and was helpless to protect her. Ironic that the same fate befall you and my traitorous incarnation Kagura. You lost her once and do nothing about it. Now you will lose her spirit before your very eyes…and what a joy it will be to watch the stoic Inu display sentiment for his lost love…Kukuku." He said in a mocking tone, only to receive something worst then a furious glare from Sesshoumaru…a sadistic smirk.

Inuyasha was blood boiling mad about the spider's spiteful comments. However before he could show and tell him just how he felt about his remarks, Inuyasha _felt_ his brother smirk. Instead of blowing his top like the volcano's in Naraku's hell was earlier, he decided to see what his brother was going to do next. Then he said to know one in particular but loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear:

"The only sentiment Sesshoumaru is going to have is a satisfied smirk on his face when he's done fucking you up, stupid ass."

Sesshoumaru disregarded his brother amusing comment and chose to address the creature in front of him. Then the daiyoukai spoke in a low deadly baritone that could be heard despite the harsh winds of the blizzard:

"Some of the dribble that came from you foul month is true, however there are some inadequacies in your statements."

"Like what, please do tell." Naraku said with pseudo interest. Sesshoumaru only continued to smirk evilly as he said:

"You were incapable of preventing your own death and being cast away by the miko…furthermore, you are helpless to stop the annihilation of your existence."

Naraku gave him a doubtful look. There was no way in hell the Inu was thinking about attacking him while he held his precious Kagura hostage. Naraku knew the Inu could be a cold hearted, cruel, calculating bastard, but he also knew that all of the Inu efforts would be in vain if he destroyed his beloved along with his enemy. Since he saw Sesshoumaru as a logical being, it would be counterproductive to obliterate Kagura along with him. Voicing his thoughts he said in a cynical voice:

"You actually expect me to believe that you would sacrifice your soul mate in order to destroy I Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a predatory look as cracked the knuckles on his left hand loudly, causing them to glow bright green. Acid leaked from his claws onto the ground causing little hole to form in the ground beside him. Then he spoke in the same low deadly tone:

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't give a damn what you believe, you will only exist long enough to regret not heeding my words."

Guess Naraku hypothesis was incorrect huh…

Faster then the eye could see he wrapped his tail around Inuyasha and darted forward. Inuyasha yelped by being jerked around again without warning, managing not to heave this time.

Just as Inuyasha was snatched out of the way, another bolt of frost lighting hit the ground where the Inu hanyou was standing, causing it to freeze over.

'Damn, I'm going to owe the stuck up asshole big time for the saves…wait, I don't owe the bastard shit, he's the one that demanded I come to this hell in the first place…' Inuyasha thought with a frown as he was being dragged forward by the prehensile tail.

Sesshoumaru went after Naraku with full daiyoukai speed and attempted to behead the bastard while Kagura was still trapped in side him...at least that's what he wanted Naraku to think. Naraku shocked that the daiyoukai would attack him and risk destroying Kagura sunk down into the snow covered ground and disappeared. Only to rise up out of the ground behind the daiyoukai who had landed in the very spot he previously occupied. Sesshoumaru was hoping something like this would happen. The cowardly bastard was not one who preferred close combat.

His younger brother still trailed behind him captured by his tail. Sesshoumaru, hoping that his younger brother had more intelligence then he gave him credit for said:

"Dragon Scale Inuyasha." And it turns out Inuyasha was smarter then he thought. Sesshoumaru quickly flew forward again, unwrapped his tail from around Inuyasha waist and then flew to the side and landed. As soon as Sesshoumaru said the key words Inuyasha knew exactly what Sesshoumaru was planning. Hoping that it would work he place his sword horizontally to his right side while being soaring forward. With both hands on the hilt he shouted 'DRAGON SCALE TESSAIGA!' The sword morphed into its dragon scale form just as it reached Naraku's neck. Instead of decapitating him like the Tensaiga would have, it stuck to the spider's neck like a leash. Inuyasha continued to fly forward low to the ground from the force Sesshoumaru used earlier when he snatch him from the ground.

A look of astonishment and anger took over the spider hanyou face as he was pulled backwards away from his one ticket back to Earth Realm…away from Kagura. As she fall forward onto the snow covered ground Inuyasha's momentum slowed and he finally managed to land on the cold ground and skidded to a halt. The only problem was Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping Naraku's spirit imprisoned by the dragon scaled Tensaiga. This was due to his still weaken state from his earlier run in with the body snatching banshee.

"Release him Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru ordered as he saw the spider bastard trying to worm his way into Inuyasha's body for a temporary host. He just wanted to separate his soul mate from the foul creature and save her, not give Naraku another vessel to hide in. Sesshoumaru had waited long enough, he wanted to be the one to sink his blade and claws into the ghoul and end him!

'The fucker like a leech, I can't get him out of the sword and I can't let go!" He said as he fought against the invading parasite. Inuyasha eyes started to glow red when Naraku became closer to merging with his form. Torn between checking on the well being of his soul mate and pulling his brother from Naraku's grasp he chose the latter. Indeed the situation would become more complicated in Naraku managed to hide within Inuyasha. Which would essentially place Kagura in more peril. Not to mention more bothersome. Sesshoumaru did not want to waste any more time battling with his younger brother, Kagura needed him. Besides, he promised to pummel his brother after they returned to the land of the living, not before. And Sesshoumaru was an Inu of his word.

Rushing forward he quickly knocked the Tessaiga out of Inuyasha hands to the ground. The blade flew into the air and twisted like a windmill until it landed flat on the ground with a thump several feet away.

Determining that the Dragon Scale Tensaiga was doing him more harm then good Naraku quickly abandon the idea of using the blade against the Inu brothers. Instead he exited the sword and quickly summoned an almost clear color barrier around his body. Naraku begin to float in the air and scowled down at the Inu brothers.

One of the brothers was growling and shouting profanities at the ghoul above them while the other one stared at the ghoul with a cold expression that was accompanied by fiery flashing golden eyes. After several moments Naraku finally spoke cutting of the younger Inu rant short:

"Very clever for mongrels such as yourselves, but this battle isn't over yet." He said venomously.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes while gazing at the annoying spec in the universe floating above him as he told Inuyasha:

"Guard Kagura."

"How." He said sounding a bit winded from his earlier struggle with the spider combine with his shouted curses.

"The Meidou." Sesshoumaru said simply as he flew up into the skies that roared with thunder and cracked with lighting to meet his adversary. Smirking as he simply thought:

"My cornered prey awaits…'

Meanwhile Inuyasha darted towards his blade intending on using it to its fullest capacity to protect the 'wind bitch'.

He thought he was getting way to good at reading his elder brothers small verbal commands and the little body language he displayed. Inuyasha did not like following orders, he only did it when more then his pride was a stake. Inuyasha had to admit he admired his brother's intelligence as he thought:

'Crafty bastard, he wants me to send Naraku to the Master of Hell domain if he gets past him, to keep him away from Kagura. I bet his crazy ass would drag me to the real hell to hunt Naraku down and finish him off. Although I won't complain if that happens, I want to see that slimy bastard get pulverized…'

Another frost lighting bolt headed toward Inuyasha as he made a break for his sword, Sesshoumaru defected it by pointing his blade downward and swinging it diagonally across when he intercepted the electricity. Inuyasha dived and rolled over his head, back and on to his feet, picking up his blade in the process. Quickly Inuyasha darted back to Kagura and with an unusual kind gesture he took of his red outer robe and placed it over her weaken unconscious body. He didn't know if his fire rat robe would keep her warm especially since she was a spirit, but at least she could receive some privacy. After he covered her with the robe, he took a protective stance in front of her.

Just as he looked up at the two individuals in the sky through blizzard he saw his brother make his move. He hoped Sesshoumaru could some how make Naraku suffer with the blade.

Sesshoumaru was planning on doing just that as he soared forward toward the spider hiding behind his shield. He would break through the shield and show Naraku that he, Sesshoumaru was colder then any blizzard the spider could ever create…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Reviews as always are adored and appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sesshoumaru…the Personification of the Blizzard

A/N: Hello everyone, here is the next installment…enjoy!!!

The sound of crackling power was heard throughout the battlefield as the daiyoukai blade of purity, the Tensaiga collided with the evilly tainted shield of the ever elusive spider. The barrier actually creaked under the pressure of the sword as Sesshoumaru increased his force upon Naraku defensive blockade. Naraku was outclassed by the daiyoukai when it came to sheer power and close combat. So the sneaky bastard resorted to a method he was very proficient at, deception…

As Sesshoumaru started to slowly make progress through the barrier Naraku made his move. Seconds later Sesshoumaru heard a surprised gasp, foul language then a grunt. Quickly glancing over his left shoulder out of the corner of his golden orb, he saw Inuyasha and Kagura being imprisoned in bars of ice sickles that curve the top extremely sharp ends back down toward the capture pair. The ice lances descended upon the two with the intent to kill the younger Inu and capture the almost drained spirit of Kagura. The rotten to the core spider hanyou manipulated the snow covered ground that was hit by the frosty lighting earlier. The same spot were Inuyasha almost met his end earlier was the area Naraku used to make his artic prison. The smoke that blanketed that same area previously wormed its way under ground towards Inuyasha and Kagura. The sly smoke sprung forth from the ground surrounding its targets, morphed into several ice spikes and attacked the two almost in-laws.

Luckily thanks to Inuyasha's survival instincts and fast thinking he turn his Tessaiga so the flat end was facing upward and blocked the ice spears that threaten to impale him. His right hand held the hilt of his large blade while the left hand braced the flat side of the sword to added resistance to the ice spears. Kagura meanwhile was still unconscious, moaning and gasping in pain, oblivious to the battle raging around her.

Sesshoumaru made a split second decision to do something he advised Inuyasha against doing years ago 'Never turn your back on an opponent'. However the daiyoukai become a hypocrite and did just the opposite and did what he counseled Inuyasha against…he showed his back to his enemy.

Sesshoumaru did an about face and soared swiftly to remove the perilous ice lances away from 'his pack'. Neglecting the fact that he just thought of Inuyasha as one of his pack members, he charged back toward them with determination blazing in his icy yet burning golden eyes. However before Inuyasha could shout a warning and before Sesshoumaru reached the 'ice jail' Sesshoumaru quickly did a 90 degree turn so he was perpendicular to Naraku who was floating in the air with him and his pack which was trapped within the ice spikes. Then the daiyoukai held his Tensaiga out to his right, parallel to his body. The blade was vertical with the soul slicing edge pointed toward Naraku. Instead of hitting its mark, namely the daiyoukai back piercing his heart, the huge ice spike Naraku lunged at Sesshoumaru was cut in half as soon as it connected with the spirit cleaving part of Sesshoumaru's sword. As the split ice lances soared past his still perpendicular body, his powerful raging aura melted the spikes before they could do any more harm.

Inuyasha was struggling to keep the deadly blades of ice at bay as Sesshoumaru countered the shifty spider attack he thought:

'Shit I ain't come this far to fuck up now…Sesshoumaru is trusting me with his wind bitch! He shouldn't have to stop fighting that bastard to save our asses; he almost got skewered trying to help us! Come on think…that's it!'

Inuyasha smirked as he focused on his blade power. He arched his sword diagonally with the edge of the fang pointing upward while still blocking the descending spears. Then the younger Inu unleashed his cutting 'Mediou' attack. Still with his blade titled diagonally he swung it in a circle eliminating the sharp edges of the ice sickles, sending them to hell.

Naraku scowled with pure fury in his scarlet eyes as he spat:

"Damn both of you interfering vexing flee bitten Inu's! I will have what is mine, what once was apart of my flesh will be apart of my spirit! I will have Kagura!" Naraku seethed as he observed how well the two brothers worked together. He like it better when they were constantly trying to rip each other throats out!

Sesshoumaru silently congratulated Inuyasha for his cleverness and inwardly thanked him for seeing to Kagura's safety. Nevertheless his praise of his brother did not show on his face. Instead a glare that looked it could destroy any being that gazed upon it appeared on his pale countenance. He directed said glare towards Naraku as he spoke:

"Wrong vermin, she belongs to _me_." Sesshoumaru hissed in a deep low voice accompanied by a low threatening growl towards the end of his statement.

As far as he was concerned the wind sorceress was _his_ and _his_ alone. Sesshoumaru was always a possessive creature; even when Inuyasha and himself hated each other, he would not permit another being to take his younger sibling's life. He felt that he was the only one whom had the right to cease Inuyasha's breathing; Inuyasha's life was _his_ after all. Now that Inuyasha and himself are somewhat civil towards each other, Inuyasha's life was _his _to defend. When Rin died for the second time he refused to let her body be taken by the Master of Hell because she was _his_ adopted pup. Sesshoumaru would not stand by and allow her suffer such a terrible fate. Kagura was his soul mate and he would be damned if he let the spider hanyou take her away and completely destroy her spirit in death like he did her body in life! Being an Inu youkai made Sesshoumaru very territorial by nature, it was something engraved in his blood. The daiyoukai was resolve to show the spider just how fiercely territorial he could be when it came to anyone that was _his_.

Naraku begin to increase the strength of the storm as he attempted to blind the Inu's and make it difficult for the daiyoukai to detect his scent.

Tired of Naraku's games Sesshoumaru eyes glowed red with rage as he smirked evilly. Naraku was trying yet again to run away and hide until he could pinpoint the right moment to launch another underhanded attack. Naraku, always the opportunist.

"You actually think you can escape this Sesshoumaru in a blizzard…laughable. Ironically the blizzard of your creation is an expression of the cold ruthless end you will suffer at my hands." Sesshoumaru said in a low menacing tone that was accompanied by a creepy low chuckle.

It was fitting for the spider to not only be eradicated in a freezing snowstorm of his own making, but to be dealt the final blow by a daiyoukai known to be arctic when provoked. When Naraku fucked with whom Sesshoumaru deemed was _his_, the spider hanyou crossed the chilly line…

Inuyasha pondered yet again about how spooky his elder sibling could be at times. The younger sibling had to repress the urge to shiver for other reasons besides the cold and lack of his fire rat robe.

Sesshoumaru still floated in front of his pack members as he held his blade in front of him vertically. Determined to locate the spider bastard hiding in the winter storm, his own wind created by his aura wiped around him in a red rage frenzy. His mane shifted around in the gale furiously as his claws elongated, his sharp fangs extended, his magenta colored strips darken and widen as they became zigzagged. Sesshoumaru wanted part of his pure self, his true power to merge with the purity of Tensaiga. However instead of transforming like he did before, he focused all of his aura on the Tensaiga which caused it to glow a luminescent white. The light coming from his sword and from his body created a beautiful mixture of colors in the relentless blizzard. With his energy centered on Tensaiga he concentrated on Naraku's evil spirit and unleashed his purity attack. He was careful to withhold some of his power so he would not cause Kagura to disappear along with the rest of the souls. The daiyoukai had other plans for her…

The purity light projectile that shot out of Sesshoumaru's Tensaiga headed towards Naraku like a homing missile. Sesshoumaru followed it to his prey and saw the effect of the purity attack on Naraku and smirked. The bastards' barrier was completely obliterated and with the purity power still radiating in waves, he was temporary unable to create a new one.

After Naraku collapsed from weakness on to the ground blanketed by white snow, Sesshoumaru grabbed the spider by the throat and forcefully dragged him back to his pack. The way Sesshoumaru moved and the predatory look in his flashing golden eyes as he hauled the spider back towards them reminded him of a wild animal bringing their kill back to their pack to feast upon. This time Inuyasha did shiver a little more and it was not because of the chill from the weather…it was from the chill of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha idly wondered if he looked that deadly when he transformed into a full youkai.

Stalking past Inuyasha Sesshoumaru heaved Naraku by Kagura's side and threw him to the ground as if merely touching Naraku with his left hand was offensive.

Inuyasha walked over and stood by Sesshoumaru's left side and saw how Naraku stared back at Sesshoumaru with a hint of fear and a heap of anger. Sesshoumaru returned a Naraku's gaze with a malicious satisfied smirk.

Looking at Sesshoumaru's expression and staring down at the defeated spider hanyou who was currently on his back, Inuyasha gloated by saying:

"I told ya that satisfied smirk was the only sentiment you would see when Sesshoumaru kicked your ass. Ya about to get what's coming to bastard yet again and I'm going to enjoy the show." Naraku glared at the younger Inu comments but did not respond. Then Inuyasha smirked when and said:

"Remember when I said Sesshoumaru was going to fuck you up and I was going to enjoy helping him?"

Naraku's glare just intensified as Inuyasha continued:

"I met every word of it." Inuyasha said with grin as he back of to give Sesshoumaru room to do his thing.

Inuyasha had helped his brother a great deal now he would leave what's left of Naraku to the daiyoukai while he stood on the other side of Kagura.

Inuyasha surprised himself, he actually grinned at the prospect of seeing Naraku wiped out of existence…the younger Inu concluded that he had been hanging around his big brother too much lately. No matter, he was still going to enjoy the show…

"Inuyasha, remove your fire rat robe from Kagura," Sesshoumaru commanded and Inuyasha yet again did as he was told. He was curious to know why he wanted it removed and what Sesshoumaru was up to. Then Inuyasha frowned as he thought:

'This obey the daiyoukai shit is going to stop when we get home…' Inuyasha's thought patterns were interrupted when he saw what Sesshoumaru did next.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the crumpled form of Naraku by the throat and hoisted him off the ground.

Sesshoumaru swiftly took his left hand off Naraku's throat placed it on the back of his neck firmly, forcing the spider on his knees at Kagura side. Said wind youkai was still unconscious and moaning in pain.

Although he was on his knees and forced to look at the spirit he had almost sucked dry, Naraku chuckled defiantly as he was held in place by an iron grip and said:

"You two may have won the battle but it was all for not, when I am destroyed Kagura will follow me into oblivion." Naraku knew that he had drained her almost completely. Even if he could not reap the benefits of her soul at least she would go down with him and essentially the daiyoukai would have lost. This thought made Naraku chuckle wickedly.

Sesshoumaru let go of his neck and grabbed a fist full of thick curly locks with his left hand. With Tensaiga still in his right hand he snatched Naraku's head back with such force that it would have broken the neck of a living being. Although he was capable of destroying spirits with his claws as long as he was the Tensaiga's master it usually took a bit more force.

Though he wished to do so, he was careful not to rip Naraku apart with his claws. Kagura welfare came first even when it came to his desire to execute a slow and torturous revenge. Sesshoumaru learned from his mother's lecture when Rin died a second time that even his enemies deserve mercy. Be that as it may, as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned Naraku was the exception to that rule. This said a lot about how pissed the daiyoukai was with Naraku. Known as the Aristocratic Assassin, he usually killed his enemies so quickly that they had no idea what happened to them. His prey died fast and felt little if any pain. In Naraku's case however, he wished to give him a slow agonizing end, but he decided against it. Kagura was wasting away fast and he would not let the spider win in any aspect. More importantly he was determined not to lose Kagura for an eternity. So he would have to settle for giving Naraku a swift and painful termination.

Gazing down in the upturned face of the spider, Sesshoumaru bared his fangs as he growled in a feral matter and said in a low deep voice:

"You are gravely mistaken insect, it is you who will be sent to your 'oblivion', she will not be joining you…and do you know why spider."

Naraku keep silent as he seethed with anger and trembled with increased apprehension. Sesshoumaru tighten his grip on Naraku's tresses, held his blade diagonally in front of Naraku's blood red orbs with the soul cutting edge pointed towards the spider hanyou, got close to his right human shaped ear and whispered in a deadly tone:

"In mere moments, this Sesshoumaru will take his soul mate back to the land of the living. But first, this one will see to it that you return every ounce of her energy that you stole from her… by destroying your aura."

Naraku glowered at the blade that was the cause of his down fall and said with a slight tremor of anger and trepanation in his voice:

"I-Impossible…Even if you are able to return her energy to her, how can you take her soul to the land of the living when she is not yet due be reincarnated?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he whispered again in the same human like ear:

"Simple little spider, this Sesshoumaru will give her a body."

A look of pure awe took over Naraku face while shock took over Inuyasha's. The younger Inu had been listening intently the whole time and inwardly gloating at the cornered spider hanyou reactions. When Inuyasha heard Sesshoumaru's last statement he could not help but wonder 'how the hell could Sesshoumaru do that?!'

Then Sesshoumaru force Naraku to turn his head and look him into the cold depths of his orbs. Blood red met flashing red and golden eyes and a feral grin that was pulled Sesshoumaru's lips back just far enough to bare his top fangs. In a chilly voice that sounded almost like a growl he said:

"Relish every painful surge that flows through your foul spirit from my blade, it will be your only indication that you are still in existence. When your agony is gone you will be as well. Now bastard suffer a fate worst then _death_!" Sesshoumaru said with finality.

Naraku realized that he had lost and with a look of defeat on his countenance he shouted with fury:

"Damn both of you mangy Inu to the deepest darkest fiery pits of hell!

Inuyasha frowned as he glared at Naraku and said:

"That ain't going to happen cause the only one that is damn is you, so kiss your tentacle spewing ass goodbye fucker!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked into those blood red orbs with malice in his own golden ones. Finally to be permanently rid of the fucker that caused everyone he cared for so much pain was a relief.

Soon as Inuyasha said his 'goodbyes' to Naraku, Sesshoumaru wrapped his left hand around the back of his neck, stuck his claws into the side of the spiders' neck, turned Naraku around to face him, looked right into his eyes and stabbed him in the chest through his evil spiritual heart. Naraku's malicious heart was the center of his and Kagura's spiritual energy. Naraku was still on his knees while he screamed from the torment of having all the energy ripped from his spirit. While Naraku energy was being destroyed by the Tensaiga, the spiritual energy that was Kagura's shot through the sword out of the spiders back into her back where her spider birthmark was located.

The same sword that united her with her soul was now returning her spiritual energy. Naraku cursed them all once again as he screamed and faded to nothing. As Naraku faded away Onigumo spirit was seen for a few seconds before it to followed Naraku into the abyss of nothingness. Being attached to Naraku, Onigumo had no other alternative but to join the spider in defeat.

After their enemy was eliminated Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagura form, rolled her on her back and picked her up bridal style from the snowy ground with his left arm. His right hand still held the Tensaiga firmly; he was not finished with the blade yet…

Not caring that he had an audience, Sesshoumaru possessively yet gently kissed the still slumbering Kagura on her ruby red full lips. Sesshoumaru's aura begin to create a wind of his own making again as he continued to kiss her. She opened her mouth willingly and allowed his eager and experience tongue to invade her still cold cavern. Sesshoumaru claws and fangs lengthen, his eyes turned red as his pupils turned into long thin blue slits. The daiyoukai markings darkened became larger and zigzagged. His body begin to glow red while the Tensaiga glowed a bright white. The red light coming from his aura turned into a small tornado around the couple, which kept the snow from the blizzard at bay. Part of the tornado inside the eye of the storm shot toward Kagura's spirit as the Tensaiga glow intensified. While still in the daiyoukai arm, a bright light shot out from the blade toward the kissing Kagura. Inuyasha was completely ignoring the couple making out and admiring the beauty of the light show the soul mates created when the light from the Tensaiga intensified so much that Inuyasha had to turn away from the gorgeous display.

When the light disappeared a very lively Kagura laid in Sesshoumaru's left arm. Kagura ruby red orbs outlined with gold fluttered open and she smile genuinely at the daiyoukai holding her close and she whispered knowingly:

"My pretty, pretty man gave me a new body using the wind your aura creates. Thank you for a second chance. I owe the puppy my thanks as well." The usually foolhardy Kagura said humbly.

After Sesshoumaru heard her voice and heart beat, he vowed never to call the Tensaiga useless or worthless again. It help him get his soul mate back, his Kagura.

Inuyasha mumble something about 'not being a pup' but decided to disregard her comment and distanced himself from the reunited soul mates. Not to far away but just enough so he can fold his ears to the back of his head inhibit his hearing and give the couple some privacy.

Dismissing her gratitude to him as unnecessary Sesshoumaru wrapped his fluffy tail around her still naked form and rubbed her new body with the appendage, soothing her and give her heat. This action displayed his affection for her, but his actions did not match his flat voice as he stated:

"Still you prefer not to address this Sesshoumaru by his title."

She smiled again and said:

"Maybe someday Sesshoumaru, but not at the moment."

Then she tensed up as she forced herself to ask the daiyoukai something that was on her mind from the moment she woke up from her induced slumber:

"Sesshoumaru the spider birthmark, is it gone?" She asked in a calm voice that did not display how she felt. She had to know if she was truly free from the Asshole that was suppose to be her father.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with slightly softer eyes and said with a slightly softer tone:

"It has been replaced by a crescent moon, you are mine Kagura never forget that."

'What a relief. It makes sense, we are soul mates after all and I did get my new body from the wind created by his aura. Not to mention I have a spirit because of his sword. Finally… I'm free…' Kagura thought to herself then she said:

"And don't you forget your are my pretty, pretty man…all mine." With that said she begun to run her small fingers through his fur covered tail.

Their small moment together was interrupted by the blizzard that begin to get worst. The ground started to shake and the mountains looked as if they would have an avalanche at any time.

Telling them something they already deduced Inuyasha shouted:

"Yo, love birds; we got to get out of here now!" Inuyasha was prepared to fire the Mediou to open the portal, all he needed to do was find out where he was suppose to open the portal.

Still holding Kagura in his left arm he took his right hand and threw the Tensaiga into the grey and white skies. He knew the blade would locate the right spot for Inuyasha to cut so they may finally leave this hell. After Tensaiga found the right place to cut it light up like a beacon in the night. Sesshoumaru wrapped part of his long tail around Inuyasha waist, held Kagura tightly to his chest and wrapped in his tail, flew towards the Tensaiga. When they got close enough, Inuyasha unleashed his Mediou attack. The portal open and all three of them landed on the outskirts of Inuyasha forest.

Naraku was gone and they all made it back alive they all had a reason to celebrate their victory. Inuyasha first order of business however was to go back to the village let everyone know that everything was alright and have a major pig out session, he was starving.

Kagura was sleeping soundly in Sesshoumaru arm. He placed her gently against a tree unwrapped the portion of his tail covering Kagura, took of his white and red robe and wrapped it around her. Then he placed his Tensaiga by her for added protection.

Meanwhile Inuyasha tried to slid lose from Sesshoumaru's tail while he was busy tending to Kagura. One he wanted to get some grub ASAP, two he didn't feel like fighting with Sesshoumaru right then; he needed to get some food in his stomach and increase his current energy level. However Sesshoumaru's tail only tighten preventing him from escaping. As he approached the struggling younger sibling he calmly said:

"Not so fast little brother, this Sesshoumaru has not bestowed a well deserved beating upon you."

Inuyasha frowned and said:

"All the help I gave you and this is the thanks I get?! You ungrateful bastard!" Inuyasha said in a indigent tone. After all that shit he went though Sesshoumaru still wanted to beat the shit out of him over a few mocking remarks about him, his mate Kagura…oh yeah, and the punch to his face. Okay so he might have stepped over the line a little, but couldn't the uptight asshole let it go?! After Inuyasha saw the expression on his elder brothers' face, he guessed the answer to his question was 'hell no!' Any other time Inuyasha was all for a good fight, but he was tired and hungry dammit!

Glaring at Inuyasha as he grabbed him by the collar of his fire rat robe Sesshoumaru hissed:

"Did you once, hear this one say he did not appreciate your actions?"

"No but-"Inuyasha begin to retort but was cut off.

"Then don't presume you know what this Sesshoumaru is grateful for…your aid is recognized Inuyasha, and shall not be forgotten." The last part was said in a calmer voice.

Knowing that this was the closest to a 'thank you' he would get from Sesshoumaru he only said:

"Keh, whatever." Seconds later he felt Sesshoumaru's fist collide with his left jaw. Although he did not hit him as hard as he could have, the impact still sent Inuyasha flying through the forest and skidding across the forest floor.

"What the fuck-"Inuyasha said before Sesshoumaru cut him off again by saying:

"Your insolence was not forgotten either baka pup. Give Rin my regards; I will be back in a few weeks time to check on her."

Inuyasha shouted profanities as Sesshoumaru scooped up Kagura and walked away. Vowing to get Sesshoumaru back for his dislocated jaw later, with a shout he popped it back in place and headed back to the village. He planned on telling everyone what happened, but first things first, food…

TBC

A/N: Hoped you liked it. In the next chapter their will be a lemon. As always Reviews are adored and appreciated!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dreams Do Come True Part I

A/N: Hi all, enjoy the next chapter!

Warmth and safety…two securities a certain wind sorceress never truly felt until her beloved reassuringly held her to his broad armored chest, as if she was the most cherished being in existence. And since her 'pretty pretty man' was not known to be a particularly emotional creature, his actions showed her just how dear she really was to him.

Kagura felt the same warmth and safety again as her red ruby orbs outlined with a gold trim slowly opened to her new environment. Still in a bit of a dazed state, she blinked several times before she began to survey her new found surroundings. As she lay on her left side she noticed the red sheets trimmed with gold that matched her eyes covered the futon she occupied. A specially made red and golden pillow stuffed with soft white feathers cushioned her head, making the wind sorceress very comfortable. The floor was a glossy cheery wood color without an ounce of dust or debris on its surface. In front of her was a sliding door which was securely closed. The door to what was obviously a master bedroom matched the beautiful wooden floorboards. The walls were made of stone, which was a shiny black color. The light of the crescent moon shined through one of the open windows on the right side of the room. Said crescent moon reflected off the surfaces in the room giving the chamber a luminescent glow. Sections of the wall were covered with beautiful tapestries with various pictures of forest scenery in each of them. One of the pictures by the entrance had a large waterfall within it. The dull grey color of the cliff were the water fall begin was a paradox to the bright vibrant colors of the large green trees of various origins located by the cliff. One particular work of art captivated her red golden orbs as she turned her head to her right was the tapestry that rested on the wall opposite the foot end of the futon across the mammoth size room. It was a stunning picture of an Inu youkai…no an Inu daiyoukai in a grand forest charging what looked like toward her at full speed. The Inu daiyoukai looked fierce as it bared its fangs as if it was hunting down prey with vicious intent. It looked as if the Inu daiyoukai would hop out of the picture and pounce on her newly acquired form in a flash. After mere moments of gazing in awe at the gorgeous work of art of the intimating yet striking creature, she recognized who it was by his blood red eyes, purple crescent moon on his forehead and the twin zigzag magenta strips on each of his cheeks.

Finally snapping out of her haze she looked down at herself and saw the reason for her physical warmth. A large white fluffy blanket covered her body from her neck to her toes. She went to touch the softest fur she ever felt with the palm of her right hand when it twitched.

Kagura eyes widen a little as she felt something shift under the 'blanket' and lay heavily on her upper right hip, wrap around her long luscious legs and touch the front of her left ankle. Something else that had been on her person before she ever left the land of dreams laid on her right side, wrapped around her chest and brushed against her full left breast.

Then she heard and felt a heavy breath exhaled in her pointed right ear followed by a sleepy content growl that made her shiver from pleasure and fear. The warmth of the being behind her, the body contact and the exotic arousing growl sent scorching heat throughout her entire body, causing her to silently gasp. However the apprehension that this was another fantasy taunting her soul and gripped her heart painfully. She did not wish to be disappointed yet again; have her hopes of being reunited with her soul mate snatched away from her grasp. Seconds later she realized she did have a heartbeat, she gasped in a low breath that was filled with indescribable joy. Surprised that she did not notice it earlier she moved her hand again to slowly peel back the fur to reveal just who exactly was so boldly pressing their body against hers. Deep down she knew who it was and she also knew that the fur 'blanket' was in reality the appendage of the alluring creature embracing her. Be that as it may, she had to see the individual for herself. She smiled a true smile when she saw the large stripped clawed hand of a certain Inu daiyoukai. She continued to smile as she thought to herself:

'Ha he's a complete hentai, harassing me in my sleep; I wonder how much of a bad boy my pretty Inu is when it comes to his fully awaken lover…his Kagura.' She smiled mischievously as she thought about the daiyoukai powerful hips thrusting his erection into her astringent, aching, clenching, blazing core. Kagura anticipated the moment her womanhood would devour his hardness greedily like a famished beast. She trembled with ecstasy and licked her parched red full lips at the mere thought of the carnal act.

Kagura knew it was a strong possibility that he had many lovers before her but she refused to ponder them at the moment. They belonged to each other; there was no room for past lovers or any other potential lovers in the future. Hence why she thought 'lover' instead of 'lovers', she was his lover, soul mate as he was hers. No one else belonged in that category…no one.

Just as that thought entered her mind she felt a warm wet inu like tongue lick the shell of her right ear repeatedly.

Sesshoumaru growled like the ravenous inu he was, enjoying his scrumptious meal as his right hand squeezed her left breast it rested upon earlier. His left hand combed its claws lightly through her long, raven, curly locks. As he groomed her mane, his well muscled leg and thigh begin to move up and down her own legs, massaging her limbs sensuously. His long well manicured toe claws scraped lightly against her legs tickling her skin. He pressed himself closer to her back and her eyes widen as he pressed what she realized was his large blunt warm erection against her ass. It was easy to feel his manhood through the thin white kimono that was covered with red crescent moons. She begins to pant as if she had been running for days in the desert. A boiling hot inferno settled in her belly causing her womanhood to spasm uncontrollability and her neither region to project hot fluid down her inner thighs. She yearned for her pretty, pretty man for so long and now that she has him, she felt as if she would climax merely from his caresses.

Kagura withered and moaned as she enjoyed the new sensations her body was experiencing. Being a former slave of Naraku did not allow her time to find pleasure in such carnal acts. Sesshoumaru would be her first and only lover and she was filled with bliss knowing that the one to deflower her would be the one she truly loves. Sesshoumaru although she never heard him say the word 'love' showed her just how much he loved her. She would spend the rest of her days with someone that loved her, the wind sorceress. Sesshoumaru loved the wind sorceress despite her linage and the foul acts she committed while under enslavement. That thought touched Kagura to the deepest core of her soul.

Holding back her tears of happiness, Kagura stole a glance out of the corner of her right eye and looked over her shoulder at her soul mate… only to see that his eyes was close and his orbs were shifting rapidly under his eyelids. Widening her eyes in shock, she came to one conclusion, he was still fast asleep…and obviously dreaming about her since he just groaned her name. The daiyoukai was not only a great youkai, but a great lover as well…seeing how he brought her to the threshold of orgasm in his sleep:

'Damn he's amazing!' Was all she could think in her foggy mind while he continued to pleasure her.

She felt him lick the inner portion of her ear as she rotated her head a bit to get a better look at him. As she realized he was acting out his dream the sleepwalker scratch that, sleep lover continued to let out contented growls as he laved at her succulent flesh.

His large right hand switched to her right breast giving the neglected flesh the same attention he gave to the left mound. His erection pressed harder against her ass while his right hand ran down her kimono, claws tearing the flimsy material to shreds. Kagura suppressed a giggle as his claws scratched the skin of the midsection of her chest and abdomen causing another tickling sensation to accompany the ones she felt on her legs thanks to his busy right foot.

Next Kagura heard another tearing sound. Moments later when her small delicate right hand reached to caress Sesshoumaru's strong thigh she felt his soft smooth skin and his hard powerful muscles rippling just below the surface of his epidermis. In his heat of passion the usually calm, cool, collected Sesshoumaru had ripped of his pants, leaving the remains strolled about the futon.

Kagura ran her right hand up his thigh. Reaching behind her she smoothed her fingers down his pelvis line to his groin area. Then she proceeded to comb her fingers through his silver and blue curls before allowing her hand to slowly creep towards its intended destination…

Just when her hand was about to make contact with his impressive erection she heard a lustful growl a second before her body begin to move. In the blink of an eye she was rotated quickly yet gently toward the daiyoukai. Red hunger filled eyes outlined with gold stared into equally desired crammed golden orbs.

Before Kagura knew what she was saying she gazed directly into his eyes and uttered the words:

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smiled that genuine smile again and whispered:

"My Kagura, My Gale…" He still did not say the 'L' word but Kagura knew from his tone exactly what he meant.

However she did not get a chance to reply because right after he whispered those words he grabbed her and rolled her on top of him so she would straddle him. Then he grabbed the back of her neck mindful of his deadly claws and gently yet firmly pulled her face to his. Their lips met and he bestowed upon her a demanding, passionate, breathtaking kiss that expressed physically what he did not express in voice…his love for his _Gale_…

TBC

A/N: Sorry if the chapter is too short, the lemon will continue in the next installment! Reviews as always are adored and appreciated!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Dreams Come True: Part II

A/N: Greetings everyone, I know this update is faster then usual, but I wanted to hurry and post this one before I went back to school. Anyway I hope you like it!

'Oh, my Inu is certainly and eager lover. Who knew from the way he carried himself, calm, collect…don't give a fuck attitude that he could be such a passionate creature. All that time he was nothing but a big poser, pretending that he was an emotionless iceberg. Hell, the only time I seen a little fire ignite in his normally frosty eyes was when he was in battle. Now there is a bonfire in my pretty man gorgeous golden eyes, and that fire is burning just for me…" She thought as her red golden orbs gazed into his heated golden ones; after he finally let her inhale the much needed oxygen he consumed during their heated kiss by releasing her.

Both of the lovers usually pale skin was a hot and bothered flushed red color. Sesshoumaru and Kagura had the same look of lust and love in their half lidded eyes as they proceeded to fumble about each other fevered forms.

Kagura smiled before she bent down and placed her full wet lips upon Sesshoumaru's left pointed ear. Then she begun to suck and nip on the tip. Her delicate hands grabbed his board shoulders and begin to massage them. She moved her hands up and down the front of his upper arms and his pectoral muscles causing him to groan in delight. The wind sorceress moaned as she felt the dance of his powerful muscles beneath his heated skin. Sesshoumaru tail took up its role as a blanket once again and covered Kagura's naked body giving her more of the warmth she craved. Kagura's long raven hair draped over her shoulders and around Sesshoumaru face, shading her soul mate from the rest of the world. Sesshoumaru's silver blue streaked mane fanned out beneath him like a beautiful milieu, accentuating his already alluring looks. Feeling and hearing her 'pretty pretty man' groans, growls and shivers she pondered:

'Ummmmm, how I love my strong Inu…and I certainly love influencing my pretty inu body. He's trembling under my touch.' She thought smirking as he shuddered and growled licentiously under her ministrations. She in returned trembled in pleasure not only from the feel of his vibrating chest, the feel of his hard muscles under her palms and the sensation of his mouth sucking on her jugular, but from the mere feral sound itself.

Large clawed hands that rested on her shoulder blades begin to lightly graze her back in a downward motion until they reached under her and cupped both of her ass cheeks. After giving them a firm squeeze he slid his right hand between her legs while the digits on his left hand made circles on the lower part of her back, directly above her spine. Careful with his claws his right hand continued its journey through her tunnel until it found its hidden jewel. He flicked the swollen clitoris with his claws, smirking at what she did next.

Her essence covered his hands as she threw her head back, causing her locks to fly back behind her and taking his shade away. She half moaned half screamed and begin to grind her hips into his fingers wantonly. He arched his hips in return as he pleasured her with his fingers; his hip movements made his erection brush up against her sensitive ass.

When Kagura arched back, Sesshoumaru pounced on her full breasts, attacking each mound with vigor. First he wrapped his succulent lips around the right nipple. He carefully pulled on the areola sucking it greedily into his heated orifice and grazing it with his sharp dagger like teeth. Then he gave her left breast the same treatment, all the while their hips continued to grind against each other. She hissed at the gratification of having his hot mouth surround her nipple causing a slight stinging uproar.

Sesshoumaru laid back just far enough to admire the hickey's he left on each of her voluptuous hills on her chest. Feeling utter bliss at the mere taste of her ear, neck and 'hills' he wanted his tongue and lips to make a quick trip down to her 'valley' before they proceeded with the main event.

Kagura enjoyed being on top and causing her 'pretty pretty man' to shiver due to her caresses. However all of that was temporary forgotten when he unfairly attacked her womanhood with his talented fingers and her breasts with his skillful lips, teeth and tongue. Not that she did not welcome the ministrations of his tongue, lips, fangs and hands, but she pouted when she realized she was on her back. She was so caught up in his touches that it took her a minute to notice that she was on her posterior thanks to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru somehow managed to flip her on her back, place most of his tail under her while the tip of her tail covered her breasts, spread her legs apart, nestled himself between the limbs and propped himself on his elbows.

Now it was his silver and blue streaked mane turn to act as a drape around his Kagura as Kagura tresses fanned out behind her on his tail, making her look more enthralling then ever.

The daiyoukai looked down at 'his Gale' with half lidded eyes. He saw the sexy pout on her red lips as she frowned and said:

"Hey Sesshoumaru, what the big idea, I preferred the position I was in earlier." She said in a slightly indignant yet sultry somewhat deep tone. She placed emphasis on her statement by placing her hands on his broad pectoral muscles and attempted to roll over and put him on his back.

Sesshoumaru only smirked silently at her as if teasing her about her lack of strength to throw him off.

Seeing that pushing against Sesshoumaru was like trying to push against a large deeply rooted mountain, she called upon her power of the wind to aid her.

She returned a smirk in satisfaction as she managed to catch him of guard. Her strong wind pushed him back causing him to tumble backwards on his head and shoulders off the futon. Sitting up she focused her energy on pushing him to the ground and straddling those powerful hips of his once again. She did not care were they made love only that she was on top.

Kagura loved being free and in control; she was unsure about giving up that feeling, even while making love to her soul mate. This is why she forced him off of her. Little did she know that being on the receiving end of pleasurable caresses was in its own way a form of control. After all she would be the one getting all of the attentions and 'services' of the daiyoukai if Sesshoumaru had his way…

Preferring not to hit the floor in an undignified heap, Sesshoumaru placed his clawed hands parallel to his head as he flipped head over heals and dug the claws of his hands into the floor. After he flipped completely over he penetrated the floor with his clawed feet, stopping his advance across the room. Gaining his bearings from the surprise attack and angry with himself for being so preoccupied with their activities that he did not brace himself for said attack, he stood tall and proud five feet away from the foot of the futon…stark naked!

Kagura eyes widen in shock, pleasantly surprised at his display of power. Her wind traveled toward him at a fierce pace but she only managed to push him a few feet away. Now he was standing there as if she was only launching a light breeze toward him instead of a strong gale which was his new nick name for her. She knew for along time that he was one of the most if not the most powerful daiyoukai in existence. Despite this knowledge he continued to surprise her from time to time. A fake frown attempted to cover her true smile as she increased her wind pressure.

Most of his tail was still under her when he was shoved back. He smirked as his eyes took on a predatory look similar to the one in the tapestry directly behind him. Sesshoumaru begun to slowly stalk forward.

"Oh shit." Kagura mumbled as she saw him walk forward. A river of her essence ran down her thighs on to his tail at the rippling muscles that shifted every time he moved. The same look and movements that gave Inuyasha the creeps turned Kagura on to no end. She knew that deep down a part of her liked the idea of her 'pretty pretty man' taking charge in any situation…including the love making department. Nonetheless, the more independent strong part of her personality had a hard time accepting him as the domineering one in the bedroom. She got a taste of what it was like to be on top and she wanted more.

"Your mouth is too sweet to allow such foul vulgar language to fall from the luscious flesh." He commented in a matter-of-fact tone, complementing and ordering her about at the same time.

Kagura frowned, but did not response verbally, she was too busy focusing her powers in his direction. She found the task rather difficult without a fan or a feather as a conduit.

Deciding to make him work for the right to be on top, she increased the power of her gale. To her dismay he continued to walk forward as if it was a light breeze. Even though said 'breeze' knocked several items from their resting places.

Then her month was left gaped open as she heard him growl mischievously. That was a sound that made her feel both bliss and dread. She didn't even know he had a playful side, but she liked it. Be that as it may, if she was right he had a sadistic sense of humor. She knew that he rarely smile unless he was about to maim something and she never heard him growl playfully before. However he was doing both and although she knew he would not hurt her, she also had a bad feeling that she was going to lose their little bedroom battle.

Sesshoumaru grinned and bared fangs as he wiggled his tail that was under Kagura's body causing her to falter in her attack. Then like the tapestry behind him predicted, he pounced.

"Oomph…Dammit Sesshoumaru, your too big to manhandle me in such a matter, let me up!" She howled in mocked angry voice after the air was pushed out of her lungs as he tackled her causing her to fall back on the futon.

Sesshoumaru had a firm grip on her wrist as she struggled to get free. With her hands captured she could not focus her abilities on the daiyoukai at all. As he straddled her waist he bent forward until their noses and chest were touching. Looking into her ruby golden orbs with his heated golden ones he said in a low husky tone:

"Trust me Kagura, after this night you will crave the sensation of being 'manhandled' by this one…Now relax." He ordered softly as he placed a kiss on her nose, moved away from her some and repositioned his tail so that the tip lay across her breast once more.

She opened her mouth to protest, however said protest turned into a moan when the tip of his tail begun to massage her tender breasts. This action caused her pink nipples to harden like pebbles. Sesshoumaru placed nips, licks and open mouth kisses across left collar bone. Moving towards the right side of her body he continued his assault on left side, middle and right side of her neck. Then his tongue, lips and fangs traveled to her right collar bone working their way farther to the right side of her body.

Both her small hands held on to his silky mane for dear life while he attacked her collar bones and neck. She hissed and tugged on his hair when one of his nips turned out to be a bite that drew droplets of blood on her right collar bone. She moaned again as he sucked and lapped up her new life nectar. His medicine like saliva covered the fang marks, eventually causing them to close leaving only pink circular marks behind.

Figuring that she would no longer object to the positioning of their bodies he released her wrist and proceed to travel down her body, scraping a trail along her sides with his claws causing her to tremble and forgo her battle to be on top.

Kisses and light bits were placed along the midline of her body leaving small bruises in their wake. Kagura still held on to the end of his long tresses as he swirled that searing dog like tongue in her navel. She arched her back towards the appendage responsible for such a wonderful sensation and pulled on his hair once again. The stinging feeling in his scalp caused him to hiss in contentment. He blew his breath in her now wet bellybutton making her moan loudly and arch her back farther into a bow. Smirking at her reactions he pushed her hips down and begun to flick his tongue in and out of his maw. His tongue did not lick, but rather placed feather like touches along her pelvis line and inner thighs. He took pleasure in tasting the moist essence that soaked her said inner thighs and a part of his tail. The cruel side of the daiyoukai also enjoyed punishing her for not obeying him earlier.

A frustrated human like female growl left her lovely lips as she grunted:

"Stop doing things half ass Sesshoumaru, I want all of you and I want it now!" She said boldly. She had no hesitation or apprehension about giving the ever domineering inu orders. To let him know she was no longer jesting, her legs wrapped around his neck tightly demanding that he did more thin just tease her.

He looked up into her scowling face and stated in his low lustful voice:

"Language my demanding little temptress. You'll get all of this one in due time. For now this Sesshoumaru will prepare you to receive him." He said, reproaching her for swearing yet again. Normally he did not like to repeat himself, but he was in a good mood. That was something which he rarely experienced.

Kagura scowled and laid back. She mumbled curses under her breath as she anxiously awaited his next move. Smirking the 'arrogant bastard' as Kagura put it pushed her legs apart and drove his face forcefully into her womanhood, making her entire body slide up the futon. Foul profanity no longer left her lips. Instead she gasped and tried to arch her hips toward his face but was halted in her actions by the strong reassuring grip his large calloused hands had on her thighs.

He growled low and deep into her core causing her neither region to vibrate. She let out an ego boasting shout as she tried to snake her legs around his neck again, pulled on his hair and toss her head from side to side, raven lock flying everywhere.

Sesshoumaru lapped at her womanhood juices and groan when the taste of her fluids invaded his sensitive tongue.

Kagura's now constant moans reach new heights as his accomplished fingers combed through her dark wet curls.

"Ummm, delicious." He growled right before using his face to separate her neither lips and driving his tongue into her moist blistering hot cavern. His powerful tongue begins to mimic the motions his erection would soon make in the depth of her ever tightening, leaking burrow…

TBC

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter: Next time Dreams Come True: Part III. Reviews are always loved and appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Dreams Come True: Part III

A/N: A dog's tongue has more then one muscle. Also some dogs tend to have black coloring on their tongues and they produce sweat through panting (not through their skin like humans). Well with that info out of the way, Enjoy!!!

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" Was all the wind sorceress managed to chant as she gasped at the shocking pleasure derived from her lover's tongue penetrating her center. The Inu randomly changed the motions of his long, pink and black tongue from lapping, to drilling; to pounding the muscle(s) up and down like a power driven jack hammer.

Two black streaks ran parallel to each other and curved horizontally across the tip of his tongue. Slightly darker then the blue crescent moon that appeared on his forehead, the pair of magenta strips that tattooed his cheeks, forearms, lower ribs, shoulder blades, thighs which were diagonal and curved inward towards his inner legs, right beside his knee caps and his ankles. The many birth marks added to the exotic pale beauty that was Sesshoumaru.

The Inu daiyoukai removed his face from her core and inhaled her scent while Kagura protested his decision to cease his actions. She knew he was and Inu and had a habit of sniffing his surroundings, but why did he stop just when she felt the tight coiling in her belly about to snap?! He was so infuriating!

'Stupid Inu…' Was what popped into the wind sorceress mind as she frowned, tried to buck her hips and pulled on his hair, attempting to get his attention back towards her 'heated coiling problem' she needed him to fix…badly!

"Hmmmm…Grrrrrrrrrr…" He hummed and growled contently ignoring his soul mate complaints as he enjoyed her scent.

She smelled so fresh and clean like the unsullied scent of a breeze on a summer day. Her scent was mingled with the scent of her lust and his own desire. She also had a hint of his aroma which was something zesty mixed with fresh morning dew after a powerful rain storm. He continued to rumble happily noting once again that not an ounce of the spider hanyou odor covered his Kagura body. The daiyoukai first noticed this fact when he held her in his arms in the pits of Naraku's hell. And he still was enjoying one of the many results of assisting Kagura in obtaining a new body. The daiyoukai took another deep breath through his nostrils for good measure.

Sesshoumaru's lover would just have to learn to be patient so he took his time, letting the scents in the room pleasantly tickle his nose before finally giving the randy, demanding and now annoyed wind sorceress what she wanted.

If Kagura didn't know any better she would swear she heard her 'pretty Inu' purr like a cat high on catnip instead of growling like all Inu were known to do. Before she could make her thoughts known and possibly provoke the Inu, Sesshoumaru begun to plundered her womanhood ravenously. All of her sarcastic comments were forgotten for the moment as she moaned in sheer bliss from his caresses.

Sesshoumaru hands when to work again on her lower body. He slid his left hand down her right thigh, scraping his claws along the flesh. His same left hand followed the trail of his talon markings back up her thigh to her hip and worked its way around to her right rear cheek. He squeezed the round supple soft tissue in his large hand causing her to jerk and moan in delight. His right hand played with her belly button by lightly flickering the inner navel with the index claw. The tip of his tail massaged the inflamed nubs that were her firm nipples, causing her to bow her back tautly.

Bringing his hands to the lower front portion of her body; Sesshoumaru long right digits grazed their claws up and down her inner left thigh while his right thumb pressed down on her swollen pink switch…her clitoris. The captivating tantalizing Inu left hand cupped and rubbed the underside of her womanhood, crossing the gap that separated her pulsing core from the cleft of her ass. His tongue went took on its jack hammer role again while his hands busied themselves in her other areas.

Sesshoumaru became harder and hotter by the second as he listened to her moans, gasps and screams of pleasure. The daiyoukai frame trembled with the effort to hold himself back as she shivered nonstop under his very capable lips, teeth, tongue and hands. The haphazard demanding tugging on his silver and blue streaked soft, strong, tresses caused him growl, vibrating her core once more.

Deciding that it was time to get to the main event he pulled his tongue out of her womanhood, releasing it from its ever tightening inner walls. Another growl rumbled in his broad chest, making its way up his throat to his maw and down her taut tunnel. Sesshoumaru tail increased its pressure on her nipples while he sent heated burst of power through his tail surrounding Kagura, causing her already blazing body to feel like molten hot lava. The normally cold daiyoukai aura warmed the wind sorceress causing the independent female to feel nurtured and protected. Feelings she decided she loved and could get used to without worrying about her freedom being snatched from her grasp yet again. Simultaneously he lapped the pinnacle of her lower lips and pressed down on her clit…hard. Pressing the correct 'button' got him the result he desired…

A eruption of power broke free from her control and her body created a powerful gust of wind that knocked over the remaining untouched objects in the chamber. Their hair wiped around in the gale only to be drawn towards each other, brushing against each other as their manes waved up and down. Raven and silver streaked blue hair performed a sensational, hypnotic carefree dance. Their tresses like their souls became one, intertwined like the two lover's would be soon enough. All of these only lasted a few seconds before she shouted:

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!! She shouted not noticing that she put 'Lord' in front of his name.

Kagura eyes widen as if she was caught of guard by her body reaction. Her power emerged from her form causing her to gasp in shock. She felt something break free from her belly and escape through her blazing core in the form of a river of fluid. Her shapely thighs clamped down on Sesshoumaru's head like a vice, her toes curled and her back arched almost to the point of pain as she shouted his name without shame, only lust and more importantly, love.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed the feel of the warm fluids on his tail as it soaked into its fur. He lapped up all of her juices and at the same time lubricated her entrance with his healing saliva. The daiyoukai looked up from his delectable meal and nearly climaxed at the sight before him…

Sprawled out on his tail and futon was his very satisfied lover. Some of her raven mane stuck to her sweaty face framing her countenance. Her entire body was flushed red like his own but unlike his body, she was covered with perspiration. The light of the crescent moon shining through the window to Sesshoumaru's left made her body shine like the glamorous jewel that she was. Her eyes were slowly sliding shut as she rode out her breathtaking orgasm. Her full cherry lips were parted as she labored for much needed oxygen. The wind sorceress tongue emerged to lick her dry lips. Her legs were still wide open and bent at the knees, inviting her 'pretty Inu' to journey into her channel once again. The wind sorceress hands still held on to his mane tightly as if she had to hold some part of him to once again verify that it was not a glorious erotic dream, but an incredible and welcomed reality.

Smirking in between his pants he slowly begun to crawl over her like:

'A wild jungle cat…' Kagura thought in the back of her hazy mind knowing that he would NOT appreciate the insinuation, even if it was true. She begins to shake again, her lower limbs quivered in anticipation.

The Inu settled his lower body in between her quivering thighs while his upper body hovered over hers. His tail still massaged her breasts as if it had a mind of its own as he continued to pant. Unlike Kagura he had the ability to sweat in two different ways. Through his skin like most youkai and all humans or through his mouth like he would in his true Inu form. When in humanoid form his method of perspiration changes depending whether he pants or not. And since Kagura has him panting like he has been running for a year straight, he is sweating through his tongue.

After several moments of panting and sweating as they stared at each other silently Sesshoumaru said in a husky tone:

"It seems that this one has earned your complete admiration at last; let's see if this Sesshoumaru can make you acknowledge your esteem for me once again…" Then he promptly and gently eased his erection into her womanhood, only to thrust the rest of his manhood inwards breaking the barrier of her virginity…

TBC

A/N: Sorry if it was too short, hoped you like it! As always, reviews are adored and appreciated!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Dreams Come True: Part IV

A/N: Here's the next chapter, enjoy!!!

A certain silver and blue haired Inu growled in pleasure and inwardly sighed in relief when his large, hard erection finally penetrated his soul mate molten, moist, core completely. Contently Sesshoumaru kept his powerful hips stagnant, allowing his hardness to nestle in her lower cavern. The daiyoukai enjoyed the tight clenching of her inner walls. He panted lightly as Kagura's womanhood squeezed and drew in his manhood like a powerful vacuum, attempting to drain him dry. He could feel his erection swell immensely from the mere contact his sexual organ made with his soul mates wet nadir. Sesshoumaru testicles were heavy with his seed as his erection dripped a preview of said seed that will eventually make its appearance, making itself a home in her welcoming womb.

"Ahhhh!" Kagura screamed with a mixture of pain and ecstasy as she felt his erection break through her virgin barrier like a battering ram. She grabbed his forearms and dug her nails into his flesh as she reacted to the burning sensation within her womanhood. Accidentally she drew his blood; however this did not seem to bother him in the least. Instead of reprimanding her for causing him to bleed, he placed each of his hands in her raven locks with a surprising tenderness. Mindful of his claws he carefully and silently wiped the tears away from her ruby gold trimmed eyes. His wind sorceress had tried desperately to hold back her tears but despite her best efforts, a few drops of the salty liquid escaped her orbs and travel a small distance down her flushed cheeks.

The daiyoukai looked into her eyes with his own golden orbs, an unspoken understanding passed between the couple. The wind sorceress colorful spheres told Sesshoumaru that her tears were not from agony or sadness, they were tears of happiness. Pure joy that his Kagura could not put into words at the moment. The Inu comprehend that she wanted to conceal her tears away from her battle harden soul mate. She did not want to appear feeble in front of him; she wanted to live up to the nickname he gave her. Kagura always wanted to be his 'Gale'… his powerful wind.

Although it took the daiyoukai long enough, through many hard life experiences he learned that emotion is strength not a weakness. Which is why he did not reproach her for her tears, he embraced them. He welcomed her tears of joy and showed her by physically expressing his affection. Sesshoumaru surprised himself as he welcomed the salty flood of emotions. Feeling himself become filled with a variety of positive emotions lately and being satisfied with this fact was another shocker. The Inu was content to hold on to the sentiment he did not know he possessed until a few years ago. The daiyoukai once was pleased by his lack of emotion, however that has changed. Sesshoumaru no longer felt empty or dead inside as he did before he met his adopted pup. Now with his soul mate he felt more alive then he ever thought possible. Since being bombarded with emotions he found that he did not want to be without ever again in his long life.

Kagura smiled at her beloved Inu as he wiped her tears away. He still kept his hips locked in place as he begun to shower her lovely face with open mouth kisses. Starting with her right orb he kissed the outer corner of her eye, tasting the salty fluid as he did so. He gave her left eye the same gentle treatment. Then he placed butterfly kisses on her left and right cheek. His tongue would appear randomly lapping up any remaining tear residue. After he finished bathing her cheeks with his tongue and caressing them with his full lips, he placed a doting kiss on her forehead. Sesshoumaru watched with satisfaction as a small red crescent moon flashed on her glistening forehead only to disappear once again. To him this meant that their soul mate bond was almost complete.

Subsequent to the kiss his lips placed upon Kagura's forehead, he proceeded to smooth out her raven black eyebrows gently with his thumbs.

Finally releasing his arms from her death grip, she rubbed the cuts her nails made apologetically.. Only to notice that the unintentional engravings were no longer there, they seemed to have healed as soon as she removed her nails from his flesh. The only thing that remained next to the flesh that was lacerated was his red blood. Kagura was grateful for his accelerated healing capabilities; she felt guilty for injuring him when he was so pleasantly tender with her person. However she was glad to see that the wounds she had inflicted had already disappeared.

She looked into his golden eyes that revealed what his mouth has not, his Love of her. Then Kagura spoke truthfully with labored breathing:

"No matter much I know about you, you haven't ceased yet to amaze my affectionate pretty man. You amaze me in…many ways…" She breathed as she rubbed the area along his powerful arms that was wounded a few moments earlier.

Once again she was flattering him about his 'caliber' as she once put it. She knew most if not all youkai healed quickly, but she never seen one that healed as fast as her beloved Inu. With her words she also let her soul mate know that although he still did not say the 'L' word as of yet, she appreciated the physical display of love he was giving her.

Then Kagura smirked as she let her eyes travel down to her core, which was connected with his impressive erection, making them one. Sesshoumaru could tell by heated gaze in her eyes another yet of the 'many things' about him that 'amazed' her…

Once again a mischievous glint appeared in his golden orbs as he moved his hands down to the hips and caressed her blushing flesh. He moved his face within inches of her own as he whisper huskily with confidence:

"And this Sesshoumaru never will cease to 'amaze' you..." His words were followed by a sideways smirk.

Despite her blushing and inexperience when it came to anything of the sexual nature…well until recently; she wrapped her shapely legs around his firm muscular waist, grabbed the back of his hair with her small hands, pull his head down firmly so her lips brushed against his pointed ears and whispered:

"Talk is cheap pretty boy…prove it, amaze me again, make me call you by your title once more like you said you would..." To put an exclamation point on her statement she bucked her hips eagerly, letting her 'pretty boy' know that she was ready to receive all the love he could give.

'For eternity…' Sesshoumaru thought as her words sunk in. The Inu would not just make her call him by his 'title once more'; he would make her do so forever. Even in death the stubborn Inu was resolved to reunite his reincarnation with hers over and over again until the end of time. He refused to be without his soul mate, his Gale that took him so long to find.

Outwardly Sesshoumaru growled playfully at the challenge. One of the many attributes he found refreshing about his Kagura was that she was never afraid to dare him. In a low deep tone that would sound deadly to most, but like imitation anger to Kagura he said:

"You want proof you shall have it…permanently for you will always be mine. However, Kagura remember, you asked for it…" With that said he commence with the challenge, by making his powerful hips move.

Kagura gasped at his slow movement's as he rolled his hip slowly, causing his erection to every so slightly brush up against her g-spot deep within the folds of her core. It was enough to bring her to the brink of climax; however it was not enough to send her flying over the edge of ecstasy.

Sesshoumaru placed his large hands on each of her hips, grazing a portion of each of her ass cheeks with the claws on his fingers. Each of his thumb talons trailed along her pelvis line and slide down into the dark curls near her pelvis, playing with the velvety raven hair. The straighter soft silver and blue hairs that surrounded his shaft and sacks felt almost like fur. It tickled Kagura's inner thighs and core ever time he brought his hips into contact with hers. The tip of his tail continued to molest the full mounds on her chest as he randomly placed nips, licks and kisses on her face, ears and throat. Then in an erotic gesture he looked down into the wind sorceress heated orbs; not with his usual glacier spheres, but burning eyes full of life, lifted the tip of his tail off her breast, briefly and powerfully sucked each nipple, blew his warm breath on each areola and placed the tip of his tail back on her breast allowing the appendage to continue to caress her saliva soaked nipples.

After Sesshoumaru's tongue tasted the flesh that was Kagura's breast yet again, he lifted his fluffy tail under Kagura's head, neck and back and place Kagura into a reclined position. The Inu did this for two reasons; one was to make it easier for his long prehensile tail to massage the new moon marking on her back. Two, he wanted lift her so his erection made less contact with her g-spot, knowing full well that the teasing brushing against the area would drive his lover insane. However as Sesshoumaru said before, she 'asked for it' so he was determined to rise to the challenge and make sure she received it…

Sesshoumaru was please to discover that he was correct about a few theories he had about his Kagura's body. The small contact his erection made with the g-spot deep within her core was definitely causing her to pull out a few hairs…literally. Her right hand pulled a few of her raven strings out of her head and her left hand ripped a few silver and blue twines out of the daiyoukai scalp, causing him to his in satisfaction. She mumbled incoherent phrases between her moans, attempting to communicate verbally with her 'pretty Inu' and of course failing miserably. Sesshoumaru revealed another erogenous zone on her body…the large crescent moon marking on her back. The Inu smirked at the frown that accompanied the pleasured look on her face. Seeing this look on her face naturally gave him the desire to taunt her more. So being in his mischievous mode instead of his cold and controlled one, he scraped his left hand down her right hip while his right hand continued to graze her left ass cheek. Then he let his hand slide towards her womanhood and brushed the tip of his thumb claw against her clitoris, barely touching the sensitive button.

Kagura was momentarily lost in the wonderful sensations her 'pretty Inu' was giving her. Then the wheels in her hazy mind begun to turn just enough for her to realized that she wanted to do more then just lay on his tail and render them bald. Though she was now content to have him top her, she still desired to feel more of his skin. That and plus the fact that she wished to making him feel the way he made her feel with his touches…pleasantly tortured.

'Time to give the Inu a taste of his own medicine…' She thought smirking inwardly.

The wind sorceress released her raven locks and her lovers' silver and blue mane in favor of reaching up and brushing her fingers against his powerful pectoral muscles. Her delicate hands caressed his brown nipples lightly and the sensitive flesh harden like granite under her touch. By sheer willpower she managed to continue to focus through the moans and shivers Sesshoumaru brought forth from her by his prolonged teasing of her core and crescent moon marking. She held onto his broad shoulders and used them as support while she bent forward to place long, loving, sloppy kisses on his striped cheeks, forehead and full lips. Moments after their lips made connected again, Kagura used her human like teeth to nip his lower lip, asking for entry into his cavern. She tongue wrestled with the daiyoukai for a few moments before he growled lustfully again while they gave each other a heated gaze. Then Sesshoumaru seasoned tongue took over her inexpert one and showed her again that their where other areas of the mouth to explore besides their tongues…

Kagura concentrated on moving her hands across his chest and shoulders. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and begin to slowly rub her thighs against the strips by his lower ribs as much as she could. Apparently the strips on his lower ribs was one of his erroneous zones because as soon as her limbs made contact with that particular set of his birth markings, he growled in an untamed matter and his eye morphed from burning gold to wild crimson orbs with blue slits for pupils. The daiyoukai markings became zigzagged as his claws and razor sharp fangs elongated. He sniffed the air again taking in their natural scents combined with their scents of arousal.

Kagura yelped as one of his elongated incisors nipped her lower lip causing it to bleed. Luckily for Kagura his claws had lessened the pressure on her clitoris and hips when he felt himself beginning to transform. He did this in an attempt to cause the least harm to his soul mate as possible. After all his 'Gale' had been through enough as it was, he did not want to be the one to cause her more injury.

'Payback for earlier huh…' She pondered as she felt the sting in her lips.

A part of her was apprehensive about the red eyed creature hovering over her. However she pushed her wary feelings aside in favor of another part of her. The part that found her 'pretty Inu' feral side extremely arousing. Kagura rubbed her legs against his stripped waist at an increased pace as he licked the blood from her lips, sealing the cut as he enjoyed the sweet taste of her life's nectar. Sesshoumaru affectionate gesture was his way of apologizing for her injury like Kagura did earlier when she dug her nails into his arms. In response Kagura started another round of kissing with the semi transformed daiyoukai, both mindful of his teeth.

His Inu daiyoukai instincts begun to overwhelm him, telling him to flip Kagura on her hands and knees and rut with her like a true Inu would. However, he resisted the urge to do so; he desired to see all of her facial features when she reached her zenith, not just the side of her countenance. Be that as it may, Sesshoumaru did give in to the desire to increase his pace and ram into her hungry core… hard. The daiyoukai red eyes was satisfied to see that his increase pace placed a look of pure pleasure upon Kagura face and the sound of lovely bliss in her voice. He was glad to see that his powerful thrust did not cause his 'Gale' pain, only gratification. Soon very soon he would get to see the look of ultimate ecstasy upon her face, a look he placed there.

He looked at Kagura with a predatory smirk on his face as he thought:

'The carnal neophyte thought she could drive this one insane with her touches and get away with it did she? This Sesshoumaru thinks not.' His thoughts were clear and lucid even though he had the look of a wild beast. Sesshoumaru rational mind was in control for the most part although his beast had some say so in his actions. After all the Inu in him had to come forward to complete the soul mate marking. Kagura actions forced said beast forward faster then Sesshoumaru anticipated. Nevertheless, after a few moments he was able to get the Inu part of himself, his true self under control.

Sesshoumaru increased his pace again, ramming into her with unheard of speed. The Inu caused her whole body to shift up from the force of his thrusts. She moaned loudly and clamped her legs around his waist tightly in fear of flying of the futon if she did not. She was correct in her assumption.

Soon the daiyoukai would make her shout his name WITH his title again, he was sure of it…

TBC

A/N: (yawns…sleepy, very sleepy…anyway) Hello all, hope you like this installment. As always reviews are adored and appreciated!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Dreams Come True: Part V

A/N: Okay here's the next installment, Enjoy!!!

Echo's of panting, growling, groaning and moaning were heard throughout the large extravagant chambers inside of the daiyoukai…no scratch that, inside of the couple castle. The wind sorceress found herself positioned in a rather awkward fashion. In the fray of their lovemaking, her soul mate had gotten on his knees, leaned over her and tossed both of her long legs over his broad shoulders; causing her ass and lower back to arch into the air. Sesshoumaru allowed the portion of his tail that held Kagura in a reclined position 'Lazy Boy Chair Style' to decrease its elevation. When the Inu got finished positioning her the way he saw fit, the top segment of her body was in a 45 degree angle while her legs wrapped around his shoulders. The tip of his tail continued to assault her firm nipples as her breast bounced from the sheer force of the Inu's thrusts. The daiyoukai powerful hips caused the back of the wind sorceress head to rub against his prehensile tail every time his erection rammed into her core. The rubbing of her head against his tail and the sensation of her delicate hands gripping the furry appendage sent shivers of ecstasy through his blazing hot body. His hands traveled slowly over every ounce of her soft skin. He enjoyed the feel of the beauty beneath him with his hypersensitive sense of touch. Sesshoumaru's hands paid particular attention to the crescent moon on her back and the clit in her core. Kagura wanted to continue her game of seduction however all of that elapsed her thoughts when he placed her legs over his shoulders and begin hitting her g-spot perfectly every time.

The daiyoukai other hypersensitive senses took pleasure in the stimulating sensory information Kagura's body was giving him. The sounds of her voice moaning in delight were like sweet harmony to his ears. Although it has been said that 'music can soothe the savage beast' Kagura's melody brought his closer to the surface! The smell of their natural aroma mixed with the whiff of lust and a hint of Kagura's blood spilled when her virgin barrier was broken tickled his nose pleasingly. The touch of her flesh to his sent wonderful sparks throughout the daiyoukai body. The taste of her scrumptious skin made him yearn for more. And the sense of the bond between the soul mates was the best hypersensitive scent of all…

Continuing to enjoy the taste of her skin to his hypersensitive palate, his nefarious long, slick soft tongue lapped at her right collar bone to the left collar bone in one long swipe of his wickedly delicious tongue. Said tongue worked its way up to the juncture between her neck and left shoulder. The black markings on his tongue grew in size, indicating that it was almost time to place his mark upon his soul mate.

Kagura body continued to rock back and forth forcefully. She moaned shamelessly as she clenched his furry tail and forced her eyes to stay as focus as possible. She wanted to see all of the expressions on his normally expressionless face while they made love. However the mind boggling intense pleasure he was giving her made it extremely hard to concentrate; her mind too indisposed, enjoying the rough yet tender treatment to focus.

Kagura's aura begun to flare up and join the already present powerful energy of her soul mate. The wind sorceress eyes turn white with golden irises, no pupils to be seen. The wind made by the daiyoukai own power, the same wind used to create Kagura's new body made itself known as the couple's manes begin to whip back and forth again. Kagura's own strong wind came forth causing the already mess of material items in the chamber to stir once again. The different items begin to encircle them as the soul mates winds became one tornado twister that surrounded them. Amazingly however they stayed rooted to the futon instead of being lost in the whirlwind as the entire futon floated into the air.

Oblivious to her surroundings the wind sorceress did what Sesshoumaru said she would do, what she wanted to do…

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!!" She shouted so loudly that her voice could be heard over the raging winds. The dam within her core broke, causing her juices to burst forth like a monsoon. Her essence rained down upon her inner thighs, his manhood and his tail which tensed soon after the heavy rain of her warm essence touched it.

It was too much for the beautiful Inu to hold back any longer! The shout of his name WITH his title falling from her full lips once more, the tightening of her womanhood around his impressive erection, the clenching of her soft delicate hands on his prehensile tail, the spasms of her entire frame, the smell of sex and their natural scents, the sheer power they felt within them and most importantly, the pleasured filled fatigued expression accompanied by her half lidded glowing white and golden eyes undid him. His fangs pierced the flesh of her left shoulder as a muffled uncharacteristic roar rumbled in his chest and escaped his throat as he reached his climax. The now mated couple slowly lowered to the floor along with everything else. Then carefully, Sesshoumaru lowered his tail so Kagura body could lay comfortable, flat on the appendage.

The Inu engorged member swelled within her, locking them together for thirty minutes while his erection continued to shoot his potent seed into her core. The whole time his strong jaws latched on to her left shoulder while his tongue flickered out randomly to taste her sweet life nectar. The daiyoukai left leg laid between his soul mates as his arms wrapped possessively around her upper back. His large right hand cradled her head, supporting it. He kept just enough of his heavy weight off of her to prevent her small frame from being smothered by his.

When Sesshoumaru's shaft finally softens, he withdrew his fangs and lapped up the blood that oozed from Kagura's mating wounds until they were nothing but small pink circles. Then reluctantly, he pulled himself out of his soul mates warm lower cavern; a place where his hardness made itself a home. Sesshoumaru gazed contently as the mark of a blue crescent moon took up residence upon her forehead while he hovered above her sleeping form. Although all Canine youkai like to make their mark bite on the left or right shoulder of their intended, the marks will appear in different areas depending on the species. In Sesshoumaru's case the mark of his intended appeared on her forehead, like his mother's did when his father marked her so long ago…

Kagura had long passed out from exhausting bliss two minutes after they reached their zenith. However her wish was granted, she briefly got a glimpse of her 'pretty man' reaching his orgasm right before he bit into her. She managed to repress the urge to throw her head back as she reached her pinnacle and saw the half lidded red and blue eyes, the larger darken zigzagged strips on his cheeks and wrist and the elongated fangs that were bared as he panted. The black birth markings on is tongue could be seen as they increased in diameter while he breathed heavily. And his entire face save the birth markings was flushed red like her own. She also felt the power within them, the tremble of his body, the sharp pain of his razor sharp fangs as her marked her and heard the muffled roar as his seed made itself a home within her. Soon the sharp pain and pleasure became too much for the wind sorceress body to handle and she blissfully slipped into slumber.

After their first long joining was done, Sesshoumaru slide down towards her belly giving it a quick lick across her navel, used said belly for a pillow, wrapped his muscular arms around her trimmed waist, took one deep inhale through his nostrils and followed Kagura into the land of slumber with another genuine smile on his face. Sesshoumaru's smile matched his soul mates as she smiled happily in her sleep. They smiled because they both knew that their determination to be together made their desire become a reality. Even with death in the way their dreams did come true.

END

A/N: Yay am finally finished! I hope you like the story. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, but it may take a while to come up with a plot. Meanwhile I will be updating my other stories! A huge THANK YOU to all of my Readers!!! Reviews are always adored and appreciated!!!


End file.
